Two Worlds
by aicchan
Summary: Saat dunia yang bergantung dengan teknologi bertemu dengan dunia yang bergantung pada sihir... keajaiban apa yang bisa terjadi? - CrossOver Gundam Wing with Harry Potter. ENJOY-
1. Phase 00 : The Fateful Meeting

After Colony 195. Masa saat kehidupan manusia telah menjelajah ke luar angkasa. Membangun koloni-koloni berteknologi canggih yang menunjang kehidupan manusia di wilayah yang dulu ada di luar jangkauan.

Namun ada yang luput dari kemajuan peradaban manusia itu. Tak ada satupun yang pernah menyangka kalau di tengah perkembangan zaman, masih ada satu kehidupan yang terus mewarisi budaya lama. Budaya yang tersembunyi sejak ribuan tahun lamanya dari sejarah manusia. Di antar manusia yang hidup bergantung pada teknologi, masih ada pula orang-orang yang hidup bergantung pada sihir kuno.

Dan saat dunia yang bergantung dengan teknologi bertemu dengan dunia yang bergantung pada sihir... keajaiban apa yang bisa terjadi?

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Phase 00 : ****The Fateful****Meeting**

Angkasa tetap tampak seperti sewajarnya hari ini. Gelap, sunyi, hanya tampak beberapa pesawat shuttle yang tengah menjelajah angkasa dari satu koloni ke koloni yang lain. Di antara beberapa shuttle penumpang itu, tampak sebuah pesawat luar angkasa yang dikendalikan oleh lima orang pemuda belasan tahun. Mereka adalah para pilot Gundam yang baru saja menemui akhir tugas mereka sebagai prajurit di tengah deru perang tiada ampun. Misi mereka kali ini adalah menuju ke sebuah koloni terbelengkalai yang ada di jalur Jupiter.

"Kau yakin kendalinya difungsikan otomatis saja?" Tanya seorang pemuda berambut coklat panjang berkepang, Duo Maxwell, pada rekannya sesama pilot yang berambut pirang, Quatre Raberba Winner.

"Ya, sampai di sini tidak akan ada halangan apa-apa." Si penerus nama keluarga Winner itu beralih dari kursi pilot dan keluar dari ruang cockpit dan menuju ke ruang duduk di bagian tengah shuttle dimana ada tiga pilot Gundam lain yang sedang bersantai, "Kita akan sampai sekitar 4-5 jam lagi, ada baiknya sekarang kita istirahat dulu." Katanya seraya duduk di sebelah pemuda jangkung keturunan Latin yang berponi panjang, Trowa Barton.

"Apa kau yakin koloni itu benar-benar sudah 'mati'?" Tanya Heero Yuy, orang yang dianggap sebagai pilot yang paling kuat diantara kelima pilot muda itu.

Quatre mengangguk mantap, "Ya, aku sudah memeriksanya berulang kali. Lagipula itu adalah satelit koloni pertama di awal masa manusia menjelajah angkasa. Sudah hampir 75 tahun tak ada yang menghiraukannya."

Saat itu seorang pemuda China, Chang Wufei, berdiri meninggalkan duduknya.

"Kau mau kemana,Wufei?" Tanya Quatre pada temannya yang paling pendiam itu.

"Hanggar." Jawab Wufei singkat sebelum melajukan tubuhnya di medan tanpa massa itu.

Lewat dua jam, lima pilot itu menghabiskan waktu dengan kesibukan sendiri-sendiri. Duo masih di cockpit, mengawasi laju navigasi. Quatre mengutak-atik komputernya, mengatur urusan bisnis keluarga yang sekarang menjadi tanggung jawabnya. Trowa membaca novel tebal yang sepertinya tidak akan selesai untuk dua hari. Heero duduk diam di dekat jendela, melamunkan entah apa. Wufei sendiri masih ada di hanggar, memandangi Gundamnya yang sebentar lagi akan 'dipensiunkan'.

"Aaah... bosaaan. Lebih baik aku ke belakang mengambil segelas kopi atau roti." Duo merentangkan kedua tangannya dan bersiap berdiri. namun saat itu tiba-tiba saja sensor bahaya berbunyi nyaring, membuat seisi shuttle yang sebelumnya sepi, menjadi ramai karena alarm.

"Sial! Apa yang terjadi?" Duo memandang layar dan juga peta wilayah itu. Seketika dia terkejut karena mendadak jalur shuttle menikung dua puluh derajat dari awal, "Medan magnet? Tapi kata Quatre di sini aman-aman saja." Duo coba untuk menghindari tarikan dari medan magnet yang entah dari mana asalnya, karena mereka tak ada di orbit planet manapun.

Saat itu Quatre, Heero, Trowa juga Wufei masuk ke cockpit.

"Duo, apa yang terjadi?" Quatre duduk di tempat duduk co-pilot.

"Ada medan magnet yang menarik kita." Duo menyalakan mesin turbo di bagian sayap shuttle agar pergerakan kembali normal, tapi rupanya mesin tak kuat menahan tekanan dan akhirnya malah meledak.

Heero menggantikan posisi Duo, "Kau cari asal medan magnetnya!"

"Itu sedikit mustahil, bahkan kita tidak ada dalam lingkup gravitasi Jupiter." Duo menuju ke layar di sisi kiri bersama Trowa.

"Lihat, ada yang bergerak ke arah kita." Trowa menunjuk ke layar sensor.

"Celaka! Itu sekumpulan asteroid! Kita harus menghindarinya!" Quatre mencoba membelokkan pesawat, tapi bahkan kemudipun tak bekerja dengan baik.

Kini Wufei yang menggantikan posisi sebagai pilot. Quatre memandang layar di depan, sekumpulan asteroid sudah terlihat di depan sana.

"Cara tercepat menghindarinya adalah membiarkan shuttle ini tertarik oleh medan magnet," kata Duo, "tapi itu akan membuat kita terseret menuju ke cincin debris Jupiter."

"Ini seperti ditembak dari depan dan belakang sekaligus." Trowa mencoba mematikan mesin di sayap kiri yang terbakar, tapi rupanya sistem benar-benar sudah tidak bisa dikendalikan lagi.

Tanpa bisa mereka cegah, sekumpulan asteroid itu pun menerjang mereka, membuat shuttle yang sebenarnya berukuran besar itu terhempas dengan mudah. Kelima pilot Gundam di dalam cockpit berusaha untuk berpegangan pada apapun, namun shuttle itu terseret arus asteroid dan terhempas jauh dari jalur tujuan mereka semula...

.

#

.

"Jadi bagaimana ini? Mereka terluka, tidak bisa dibiarkan begitu saja."

Heero mulai tersadar, dia mendengar suara percakapan di dekatnya, tapi tubuhnya belum mau bereaksi sesuai perintah otak.

"Mereka membawa senjata berbahaya, Harry! Kau tidak mengharapkan mereka tetap berada di sini kan?"

"Tapi Profesor Dumbledore selalu bilang kita harus menolong orang yang terluka. Lagipula ku rasa mereka tidak sengaja terlempar masuk kemari."

"Biar begitu, mereka ini orang asing. Jelas tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita."

"Diamlah, James! Aku sedang berusaha berpikir di sini. Menurutmu bagaimana, Draco?

Satu suara ke suara yang lain. Heero menebak setidaknya ada empat orang yang ada di sana. Namun kesadaran yang tipis itu segera menghilang dan digantikan dengan kegelapan yang pekat.

Shuttle besar itu tampak rusak parah setelah mengalami pendaratan darurat entah di mana. Yang jelas hutan dan danau besar menjadi alas pendaratan yang sama sekali tak mulus. Kelima pilot di dalamnya, entah bagaimana berhasil keluar dari reruntuhan shuttle itu dan kini terbaring di tanah dengan luka-luka yang serius.

Di antara lima tubuh yang terbaring lemah itu, ada lima orang lain yang berdiri memandang tamu tak diundang itu. Ada seorang anak berkacamata dengan rambut hitam berantakan dengan mata hijau yang cemerlang, Harry Potter, yang tengah memeriksa kondisi lima orang yang terkapar tak sadarkan diri itu.

"Ku rasa Harry ada benarnya. Kalau kita biarkan saja, mereka pasti mati." Ujar pemuda berambut pirang platinum bermata kelabu, Draco Malfoy. "James, kau dan Severus panggil Madam Pomfrey! Aku, Harry dan Remus akan mencoba memberi pertolongan pertama." Katanya pada pemuda lain berkacamata dan berambut berantakan seperti Harry, James Potter, sepupu dari sobat dekatnya. Juga pada Severus Snape, temannya satu asrama, senior satu tingkat yang pendiam tapi pintar.

Kedua orang itu langsung meninggalkan tempat untuk memanggil orang yang disebut Draco tadi.

"Aku hanya bisa beberapa mantra pengobatan sederhana." Ujar pemuda berambut madu yang berlutut di sebelah tubuh Wufei. Dia Remus Lupin, seorang prefek juga murid yang memegang nilai tertinggi di angkatannya. Remus menarik keluar sebuah bilah kayu ramping dari balik jubah yang dia pakai.

Begitu pun dengan Harry dan Draco. Mereka bertiga mengucapkan mantra dan mengobati luka-luka yang ada di sekujur lima pemuda yang tampak sebaya dengan mereka itu.

.

"Keputusan kalian tepat untuk membawa mereka ke Hospital Wing." Ujar seorang wanita paruh baya yang baru saja selesai merawat para pasien dadakan yang dibawa lima muridnya. "Tindakan setelah ini biar kepala sekolah yang memutuskan. Kalian bisa kembali menikmati akhir pekan kalian."

Dengan ucapan itu, Harry, Draco, James, Severus dan Remus pun meninggalkan Hospital Wing alian balai pengobatan, dan kembali ke tempat 'kecelakaan' yang jelas menarik minat para murid.

Harry memandang pesawat besar itu juga muatan yang ada di dalamnya, "Itu... yang namanya Gundam, kan?" tanyanya entah pada siapa.

"Ya— kalau ini sama seperti apa yang ditayangkan televisi muggle, memang inilah yang dinamakan Gundam." Kata James yang wajahnya lebih mirip saudara kembar Harry daripada sepupu yang lebih tua setahun.

"Jadi mereka itu pilot Gundam yang menjadi perbincangan di mana-mana." Remus memandang sosok lima Gundam yang tampak di bagian belakang shuttle yang sudah hancur lebur itu.

"Berarti semakin gawat." Kata Severus, "kalau mereka melihat isi koloni ini, mereka bisa menyebarkannya pada dunia luar."

Draco melipat tangan di dadanya, "ku rasa kalau mereka dibiarkan keluar, kepala sekolah pasti akan menghapus ingatan mereka." Pemuda pirang itu mendekati shuttle yang rusak begitu parah, "sebagai pilot Gundam, mereka jelas punya kemampuan yang lebih dari manusia biasa, lihat saja, setelah kecelakaan hebat seperti ini, luka-luka mereka bisa dibilang tidak begitu parah."

Mendengar itu, Remus mendekati Draco, "kau ada benarnya. Manusia biasa pasti mati kalau kecelakaannya separah ini."

"Entah beruntung atau sial ya, mereka malah masuk ke koloni kita." Harry berbalik dan memandang satu bangunan kastil tua yang ada di sebrang danau nan luas. "Hogwarts kita tercinta ini kan sebenarnya tidak boleh diketahui orang lain selain penyihir seperti kita."

James tertawa keras saat itu, "Ya— paling tidak waktu mereka sadar nanti, mereka mungkin bakal mengira kalau mereka sudah gila."

Kelima pemuda yang adalah murid dari sekolah sihir Hogwarts itu pun memutuskan untuk kembali ke dalam kastil yang telah berdiri sejak pertama koloni ini di bangun. Koloni yang dikhususkan bagi mereka yang memiliki kemampuan sihir sejak mereka lahir.

.

#

.

"Oh— syukurlah kau sudah sadar."

Heero mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali saat seberkas sinar menyapa retina matanya. Tubuhnya masih terasa sakit, tapi dia bisa tahu kalau luka-luka di tubuhnya tak begitu parah. Dia juga bisa mengingat apa yang menyebabkan keadaan tubuhnya jadi seperti ini. Medan magnet dan juga badai asteroid yang membuat shuttle terhempas entah kemana.

"Bagaimana keadaanmu, anak muda?"

Heero memandang ke asal suara dan menemukan sosok seorang wanita yang mengenakan pakaian perawat, hanya saja, modelnya seperti berasal dari sekian abad yang lalu. Dia pun memaksakan dirinya untuk duduk, tak peduli pada larangan wanita itu. Lalu dia mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh ruangan yang interiornya sangat kuno. Dinding-dinding dari batu dan langit-langit yang menjulang tinggi, juga jendela-jendela berkaca mozaik. Heero pun melihat keempat temannya berbaring tak sadarkan diri di tempat tidur yang berjajar panjang di ruangan itu.

"Tenanglah! Teman-temanmu baik-baik saja." Ujar wanita itu seraya menyodorkan gelas berisi cairan berwarna biru pada Heero, "minumlah! Ini akan membuatmu merasa lebih baik."

Heero memandang gelas itu dengan curiga, "Apa ini?"

"Minumlah saja!" ujar wanita itu, mulai terdengar tidak sabar.

Maka Heero pun meneguk isi gelas itu, sedetik setelah cairan itu menyentuh lidahnya, Heero langsung menyemburkannya. Selama pelatihannya sebagai pilot Gundam, Heero sudah terbiasa dengan segala jenis racun dan bahan-bahan kimia berbahaya, tapi cairan ini, rasanya jutaan kali lebih aneh dari semua yang pernah Heero rasakan.

"Apa yang kau harapkan, anak muda? Jus labu?" Wanita itu melambaikan sebuah tongkat pendel tipis dan dalam sekejab, tumpahan di selimut Heero menghilang. Kering begitu saja, "kau masih harus istirahat. Jangan turun dari tempat tidur!" dan wanita itu berlalu, masuk ke sebuah bilik di belakang ruangan itu.

Heero sendiri masih duduk mematung di tempatnya. Dia masih belm bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi. Otak Heero yang penuh berisi berbagai macam pengetahuan tak bisa menemukan jawaban bagaimana kain yang basah bisa kering dalam sekejab, hanya dengan satu lambaian tongkat saja.

Selaginya dia berpikir, satu per satu pilot Gundam itu mulai tersadar, membuat Heero menghentikan berjuta teori yang berseliweran di otaknya.

"Dimana ini?" Tanya Duo yang bangun pertama kali.

"Entahlah. Yang jelas ada yang merawat luka-luka kita." Kata Heero.

Quatre duduk sambil memegang kepalanya yang terbebat perban. Trowa dan Wufei juga tampak kesakitan dengan perban di tangan dan kaki mereka.

"Tempat ini aneh." Komentar Duo, "Koloni mana yang punya bangunan sekuno ini?" dia menyibak rambut panjangnya yang tergerai.

"Entahlah." Sahut Quatre, aku tak pernah tahu ada koloni dengan bangunan macam ini."

"Semoga saja penghuninya tidak bermaksud buruk pada kita." Ujar Wufei.

Tak lama, wanita tadi pun kembali dan dia tampak senang melihat kelima pasiennya sudah bisa duduk, "Baguslah kalian semua sudah sadar." Katanya seraya memberi gelas pada pasien kecuali Heero, "Minum dan tunggu di sini! Aku akan panggil kepala sekolah." Wanita itu langsung keluar dari ruangan tanpa bicara lagi.

Heero memandang keempat rekannya yang melihat gelas di tangan mereka dengan pandangan bingung, "Usulan saja, kalau minum lebih baik jangan bernafas. Rasanya luar biasa aneh, tapi ku akui, itu manjur menghilangkan nyeri." Katanya yang memang merasa kalau kondisinya sudah jauh lebih baik seletah minum cairan entah apa itu.

"Oi oi oi… kalau Heero saja bilang begitu… ini pasti rasanya luar biasa sekali." Duo menelan ludah memandang cairan bening dalam gelas itu.

"Minum saja. Terbukti aku masih hidup kok." Kata Heero santai.

"Becandamu tidak lucu, bung." Duo melirik sebal pada pilot Wing Zero itu.

Akhirnya, empat pemuda itu pun menenggak habis itu gelas dalam satu tarikan nafas. Seperti kata Heero, rasanya aneh sekali tapi khasiatnya langsung terasa. Nyeri di sekujur tubuh mereka berangsur hilang.

"Rasanya…" Wufei memandang gelas yang kini hanya berisi beberapa tetes cairan biru itu, "Seperti ramuan tradisial obat-obatan China kuno."

"Kau pernah minum yang seperti ini, Wufei?" Tanya Quatre, terdengar takjub.

"Ya— di masa pelatihanku dulu di koloni L-5."

Hening sejenak sebelum akhirnya Trowa bicara, "Tadi… wanita itu bilang kalau dia akan memanggil kepala sekolah. Apa ini seperti sebuah sekolah? Atau asrama?"

"… Entahlah. Bangunan kuno macam ini tampaknya jauh lebih tua dari pada kastil di Sanc Kingdom atau negara-negara lain." Kata Quatre.

Selaginya mereka menebak-nebak di mana gerangan mereka berada, pintu besar di ruangan itu terbuka lagi dan kali ini masuklah seseorang dengan penampilan paling –kalau boleh dikatakan- unik dari semua orang yang pernah kelima pilot muda itu temui.

Bagaimana tidak, orang tua itu punya rambut dan jenggot panjang yang seolah berpedar keperakan, jubah ungu yang panjang hingga menyentuh lantai dan memakai kacamata berbentuk bulan separo. Tapi yang pasti, di wajah ramah pria tua itu, ada satu wibawa yang tak terbantah.

"Salam, tamu dari jauh." Ujar pria tua itu, "Sudah lama sekali sejak koloni ini terakhir mendapatkan tamu."

Heero memandang pria tua itu, "Koloni apa ini? Dan siapa kalian?"

"_Well well_ anak muda, tenanglah sedikit. Kalian aman di sini." Pria tua itu berjalan mendekat ke tempat tidur Trowa yang memang paling dekat dengan pintu, "Namaku Dumbledore. Aku kepala sekolah dari Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry di koloni Jupiter."

Informasi itu jelas mengejutkan untuk kelima pemuda itu. Sepengetahuan mereka, tak ada koloni manusia di sekitar Jupiter karena wilayah itu cukup berbahaya. Terlebih lagi koloni yang menjadi tempat untuk sekolah, itu lebih mustahil lagi.

Menangkap tanda tanya besar di wajah kelima pemuda itu, Dumbledore tersenyum, "Aku sudah tahu siapa kalian, dan ku rasa kalian bukan orang berbahaya, mengabaikan kalau kalian membawa ciptaan muggle –sebutan kami orang tanpa kekuatan sihir, kalau kalian mau tahu- yang ada dalam kategori 'bahaya'." Katanya, "Koloni ini bernama Hogwarts, seperti kataku tadi, ini adalah koloni sekolah. Tapi bukan sekolah biasa seperti di koloni lain. Sekolah ini adalah sekolah untuk mereka yang diberi bakat khusus... bakat sebagai seorang penyihir."

Hening kembali mereja diantara lima pemuda yang benar-benar tidak bisa mencerna apa yang baru saja mereka dengar.

Sihir?

Mereka ini belum gila kan?

Sihir? Di dunia serba modern seperti ini. Dan bukannya mereka masih ada di koloni ruag angkasa? Mustahil kalau koloni dengan aktivitas seperti ini luput dari perhatian...

Dumbledore memandang penuh pengertian pada wajah-wajah bingung di depannya. Dia tersenyum, "Wajarnya, kami tidak akan menerima tamu muggle macam kalian dan segera memulangkan mereka yang tak sengaja masuk dalam koloni ini juga menghapus ingatan mereka. Tapi karena kondisi kalian saat ini masih lemah, aku mengizinkan kalian tinggal di sini hingga luka-luka kalian pulih. Setelahnya, aku akan memulangkan kalian ke tempat asal kalian."

"Tunggu dulu." Sela Duo, "Tadi kau bilang... kau menghapus ingatan orang-orang yang tidak sengaja masuk ke koloni ini. Apa ingatan kami juga akan dihapus?"

Lagi-lagi Dumbledore tersenyum, "Itu tergantung dengan tanggapan kalian mengenai koloni ini. Kita ambil keputusannya nanti saat tiba waktunya kalian pergi dari sini. Sekarang beristirahatlah, dan aku janjikan shuttle kalian tak akan disentuh oleh siapapun di koloni ini."

.

"Jadi mereka akan tetap di sini sampai mereka pulih?" Tanya James saat dia dan Harry juga Remus sedang duduk santai di Aula Besar kastil Hogwarts.

"Tadi sih Profesor Dumbledore bilang begitu." Harry bertopang dagu, "Kalau sudah keputusannya seperti itu, biarkan saja." Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, saat itu dia melihat dua orang sobat karibnya masuk ke ruangan. Hermione Granger dan Ron Weasley. "Aku ke sana dulu."

James dan Remus membiarkan pemuda itu berlalu dan mereka berdua pun melanjutkan obrolan, "Menurutmu bagaimana, Remus?"

"Kepala sekolah pasti punya pemikiran sendiri. Kalau menurutnya tidak berbahaya, berarti mereka bukan orang yang mengancam keberadaan kita."

James mengacak rambutnya yang sudah berantakan sejak lahir, "Ada-ada saja, musim mau ujian begini malah ada masalah."

"Ya masalah ini juga kan tidak ada hubungannya dengan kita sebagai pelajar yang tudasnya memang belajar." Remus membuka buku tebal yang dia klaim sebagai bacaan ringan untuk membunuh waktu. "Jadi lebih baik kau mulai belajar sekarang atau detensi dengan Profesor Slughorn menantimu karena kau ledakan kualimu lagi."

Menggerutu, James tak menghiraukan kata-kata Remus dan malah berdiri lalu menghampiri Duo kocak dari Gryffindor yang juga adalah _'partner in crime'_nya. Siapa lagi kalau bukan si kembar Weasley. Segera saja Aula Besar menjadi ramai karena tiga pembuat onar ternama di Hogwarts berkumpul dan membuat lelucon entah apa.

Sementara itu, di lain tempat, Draco sedang berada di perpustakaan bersama Severus. Sama seperti yang di Aula Besar, mereka berdua membahas tentang 5 orang yang 'terdampar' di koloni Hogwarts.

"Menurutmu apa yang membuat mereka sampai bisa menembus sekat sihir di sekeliling kastil ini?" Tanya Draco.

Severus menjawab tanpa mengalihkan pandangan dari buku yang dia baca, "kalau dilihat dari kerusakan shuttle mereka, ada kemungkinan mereka terhantam jalur asteroid. Terseret tanpa arah yang membuat sistem di shuttle mereka berantakan dan menimbulkan gesekan energi di sekat sihir Hogwarts sat keduanya bersentuhan."

Draco bertopang dagu, "apa sekat sihir Hogwarts ini kurang kuat, ya? Rasanya sering sekali ada orang 'tersesat' di sini."

Mendengar itu Severus sekilas memandang Draco sebelum kembai pada rentetan kata di bukunya, "Kalau menurutku, selama rentang waktu 20 tahun hanya 3 orang yang 'tersesat' itu belum masuk dalam definisi 'sering'."

Kedua penghuni asrama Slytherin itu kembali larut dalam keheningan.

.

#

.

Dua hari setelah kecelakaan shuttle di Hogwarts, lima pilot muda itu sudah diizinkan keluar dari Hospital Wing. Mereka, dipandu oleh lima siwa Hogwarts yang menjadi saksi kecelakaan hebat itu, kembali ke shuttle yang rusak parah.

"Ahh— kalau seperti ini perbaikannya pasti akan makan waktu lama." Quatre mendekati bagian belakang shuttle yang berisi kelima Gundam.

"Dikerjakan berlima pun pasti butuh waktu berbulan-bulan." Kata Duo, memandang sosok Gundam hitam yang telah menjadi partner setianya.

Saat itu James berdehem, "Well— berbulan-bulan kalau kalian mengerjakannya dengan manual. Tapi dengan sihir, ku rasa bisa selesai dengan lebih cepat."

Mendengar kata sihir, lima pilot itu masih terasa asing dan janggal, meski dalam dua hari ini mereka melihat begitu banyak sihir yang ada di sekitar Hospital Wing saja. seperti satu sore saat serombongan anak berseragam dan berjubah membawa teman mereka yang patah tulang parah dan matron di Hospital Wing bisa dengan mudah menyembuhkan patah tulang itu. Atau saat seorang gadis masuk ke Hospital Wing sambil menangis karena wajahnya ditumbuhi kumis kucing. Itu pun bisa ditangani dengan mudah oleh Madam Pomfrey.

Pemandangan itu begitu ajaib hingga tak bisa ditelaah dengan otak mereka yang hanya berisi hal-hal yang bisa dijelaskan secara logis.

"Umm... maaf kalau menyinggung." Quatre memandang lima pemuda murid Hogwarts yang ada bersama mereka, "Apa... apa sihir ini," dia tampak ragu, "bisa memperbaiki teknologi seperti ini?"

Lagi-lagi James yang bicara, "Tenang saja, aku, Remus dan Harry mengambil pelajaran Telaah Muggle. Jadi sedikit banyak kami tahu perkembangan teknologi muggle, meski tetap saja, sihir itu lebih praktis."

"James benar." Ujar Remus, "kami akan membantu sebisa kami. Lagipula pengetahuan kami tentang teknologi muggle jelas jauh lebih rendah dari kalian. Untuk memperbaiki shuttle ini dengan sihir, paling tidak kami harus tahu bagian shuttle dan juga fungsinya."

Quatre, yang entah bagaimana malah jadi juru bicara, memandang keempat rekannya. Meski belum sepenuhnya yakin pada hal yang disebut dengan sihir ini, mereka sadar mereka butuh bantuan. "Umm... kami hargai bantuan kalian tapi... kita tidak mungkin memperbaiki shuttle ini di sini. Di tengah hutan seperti ini."

"Tak masalah." Kali ini Draco yang bicara, "ada bagian koloni ini yang berfungsi sebagai 'stasiun' untuk sarana pulang pergi dari koloni ke bumi. Ku rasa di sana ada peralatan yang bisa kalian pakai."

"Ah— itu membantu sekali." Kata Quatre, "tapi bagaimana cara kita membawa shuttle sebesar ini ke tempat yang kau maksud."

"Masalah itu serahkan saja pada kami." kata Harry. "yang entah sejak kapan di tangannya bertengger seekor burung hantu berwarna seputih salju. "Kepala sekolah baru saja meminta agar kalian datang ke kantornya. Aku akan mengantar kalian."

Tak punya pilihan, lima pilot itu pun mengikuti Harry kembali ke kastil dan menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Selama perjalanan, Heero, Duo, Trowa, Quatre dan Wufei tak henti dibuat terkejut dengan segala hal yang tak pernah mereka saksikan seumur hidup mereka. Orang dalam ukisan yang bergerak dan saling berbincang satu sama lain, tangga-tangga batu yang berpindah posisi dari satu koridor ke koridor lain, lalu juga ada mahkluk-mahkluk transparan yang didefinnisikan oleh Harry sebagai hantu. Dan lima pemuda itu tak melihat sedikitpun alat-alat modern di kastil itu.

"Di sini ruang kepala sekolah." Kata Harry saat mereka tiba di depan sebuah patung gargoyle, "Err... kurasa passwornya... lemon drop." Patung gargoyle itu mendadak bergerak dan menampakkan sebuah tangga spiral.

Harry berjalan di depan dan lima pilot itu mengikutinya. Sampai di depan pintu kayu besar berukir, Harry mengetuk pintunya dan baru masuk setelah ada jawaban dari dalam. Di balik pintu itu ada sebuah ruangan bulat dengan benda-benda yang lagi-lagi tak pernah dilihat oleh lima pilot Gundam itu.

"Ah— sepertinya kalian semua sudah sembuh." Dumbledore berdiri di sebuah sangkar emas berisikan seekor burung merah yang bersuara merdu seolah sedang bernyanyi.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi dulu." Kata Harry.

"Oh tidak, Harry, anakku. Tetaplah di sini. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu kalau tamu kita ini bisa menempati menara utara, aku sudah menyiapkan semuanya. Dan aku minta kau dan teman-temanmu menerima mereka dan memperlakukan mereka dengan baik."

Harry mengangguk menyetujui, "Anda bisa tenang Profesor Dumbledore, sepertinya teman-teman juga penasaran dengan mereka, apalagi yang kelahiran muggle. Perang yang kemarin itu kan jadi sorotan selama liburan musim dingin lalu." Katanya serasa tersenyum, "Jadi kalau boleh dikatakan, Hogwarts sedang kedatangan selebritis."

Dumbledore mengangguk-angguk, "Ada baiknya kau antar mereka berkeliling kastil dulu sementara James dan yang lain mengurus shuttle mereka."

"Baik." Maka Harry pun mengajak 5 tamu itu ke menara utara. Selama perjalana, Harry memperkenalkan dirinya juga bercerita tentang teman-temannya. "namaku Harry Potter, aku tinggal di bumi. Di London, Inggris tepatnya. Tapi tak semua siswa berasal dari bumi. Ada pula yang berasal dari koloni." Jelas Harry. Dia juga menjelaskan dengan singkat sejarah koloni Hogwarts dan juga sekat sihir yang membuatnya tak terdeteksi oleh alat-alat muggle.

Sampai di menara utara, Harry meminta supaya Heero cs istirahat dulu. Nanti setelah shuttle selesai di angkut ke 'stasiun' di koloni ini, Harry akan kembali dan menjemput mereka.

Setelah Harry pergi, kelima pemuda yang berasal dari peradaban berteknologi tinggi berdiri di tengah ruangan bulat besar dengan lima tempat tidur nyaman yang ditata melingkar. Ada satu set sofa di depan perapian dan juga ada rak buku bermodel kuno.

"... Baiklah... katakan kalau aku belum gila." Duo akhirnya bersuara juga setelah sanggup mengatasi rasa terkejut yang menderanya bertubi-tubi sejak tadi. "Katakan kalau kalian juga merasakan apa yang aku rasakan."

Quatre mengangguk, "Ya, Duo... sepertinya mau tidak mau kita harus menerima kalau ini nyata. Meski akal pikiranku masih berusaha mencerna semua hal bernama sihir ini."

Berbeda dengan Duo dan Quatre yang vokal mengungkapkan rasa terkejut sekaligus takjub yang mereka rasakan, Heero, Trowa dan Wufei tampak lebih kalem dan tetap saja bermuka datar.

Akhirnya mereka memutuskan untuk berhenti berpikir dan menerima fakta kalau saat ini mereka ada di dunia yang sama sekali tidak pernah mereka tahu akan keberadaannya.

.

Selesai makan malam –yang tak tahu bagaimana caranya muncul begitu saja di kamar itu- Harry datang menepati janjinya. Dia mengatakan shuttle sudah diangkut ke hanggar berikut dengan kelima Gundam yang ada. Harry bersama keempat murid Hogwarts yang paling akrab dengannya, mengantar kelima pemuda sebaya mereka itu menuju tempat perbaikan.

"Bisa dibilang ini satu-satunya tempat di Hogwarts yang ada teknologi muggle-nya." Kata Harry seraya berhenti di depan sebuah pintu besi, "kami biasanya dilarang kemari, tapi berhubung kami yang menemukan kalian, jadi kepala sekolah meminta kami jadi asisten kalian selama perbaikan." Dia menekan sebuah tombol merah di sisi pintu yang langsung terbuka, menampakkan sebuah hanggar besar dengan empat shuttle penumpang. "Itu alat transportasi pulang pergi dari koloni ini ke bumi dan koloni-koloni lain, tentau saja, dengan campur tangan sihir untuk membuatnya tidak terdeteksi."

Lima pilot itu mau tak mau merasa lega bertemu dengan teknologi yang familir dengan mereka.

"Diantara kami yang paling jago mengoperasikan komputer itu Remus," ujar James, "padahal dia ini seratus persen penyihir. Agak menyebalkan memang, tapi dia ini pintar."

"Ucapanmu itu menyinggungku, James." Kata Remus, "jadi begini, nanti kalian tolong beritahu bagian mana yang rusak dan apa fungsinya, jadi aku dan yang lain bisa memakai mantra untuk memperbaikinya."

"Yang perlu kalian tahu..." Duo memandang lima penyihir di depannya itu, "Ini kali pertama aku dengar teknologi dan mesin dalam satu rangkaian kalimat. Apa kalian yakin semua bisa berjalan dengan baik?" tanyanya dengan nada sangsi."

Tak seperti biasanya, Severus ikut bicara kali ini, "Wajar kalau kalian meremehkan sihir. Tapi asal kalian tahu, penyihir hebat bisa mengalahkan teknologi kalian dengan mudah."

Duo tertawa hambar, "Bukan begitu maksudku. Tapi, ayolah, kalian penyihir ada yang berasal dari dunia manusia biasa dengan segala teknologi yang ada, tapi kami manusia biasa sama sekali tak pernah tahu kalian, penyihir, itu ada. Beri waktu supaya otak kami ini tidak meledak mendadak."

"Aku tahu mantra yang pas untuk membuat kepalamu meledak." Kata James seraya tertawa terbahak-bahak.

Draco menghela nafas, "Hentikan kekonyolanmu itu, prongs. Lebih baik kita mulai bekerja besok. Semakin cepat selesai makin baik."

Dengan kata-kata si pirang itu, semua pun sepakat untuk mulai bekerja besok setelah pelajaran selesai.

.

#

.

Sesuai yang dijadwalkan, sepuluh pemuda belia itu berkumpul di hanggar dan memlai perbaikan shuttle. Quatre bersyukur tak ada kerusakan parah pada Gundam mereka. Walau resminya kelima Gundam itu akan 'dipensiunkan', tetap saja para pilotnya menginginkan kondisi yang terbaik bai partner mereka.

Quatre, Wufei dan Duo bertindak sebagai 'instruktur' lapangan dan mendampingi para Harry, James, Severus dan Draco untuk memperbaiki apa yang rusak. Heero dan Trowa bekerja pada perbaikan sistem bersama dengan Remus. Tak disangka, mereka kompak juga.

Duo sesekali diam dan memandang bagaimana sebuah keajaiban tercipta dari sebuah tongkat yang kecil dan tampak rapuh itu. Bagian-bagian shuttle yang rusak parah bisa dikembalikan secara sempurna seperti sedia kala. Ternyata benar, sihir itu praktis juga.

Namun meski begitu, yang namanya memperbaiki benda sebesar shuttle yang mampu memuat 5 buah Gundam berukuran 18 meter jelas bukan perkara mudah. Mereka berkerja mati-matian mulai sore hari hingga hampir tengah malam, malah kadang Heero cs menginap di hanggar demi memperbaiki shuttle mereka. Kadang pula para penyihir muda itu mengerjakan tugas sekolah mereka disambi mengerjakan 'kerja sambilan' mereka. Kalau lelah dan jenuh biasanya bergantian pergi ke luar sekedar untuk menghirup udara segar.

Tak terasa, sudah lewat dua minggu sejak mereka mulai proses perbaikan shuttle yang kini kondisinya sudah pulih 60 persen.

"Ahh—sebentar lagi shuttle ini akan kembali berfungsi." Kata Harry. "Menyenangkan juga ternyata bekerja dengan teknologi seperti ini."

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 11 malam waktu koloni tersebut, para pemuda dari dua dunia berbeda itu tengah beristirahat sebelum kembali ke kamar mereka masing-masing.

"Kami juga belajar banyak tentang sihir. Ternyata tak sembarangan menggerakkan tongkat saja, ada hal-hal dasar yang harus dikuasai." Ujar Quatre yang duduk di sebelah James.

"Sama seperti mengendalikan Gundam. Aku yakin tak sembarang orang yang bisa." Kata Sev, lagi-lagi membaca sebuah buku yang tebalnya luar biasa.

"Semua hal memang butuh proses. Itu alami." Wufei masih memandangi Gundam-nya yang berwarna hijau, "Tak ada yang instant di dunia ini."

Setelah berbincang sejenak, akhirnya semua memutuskan untuk istirahat di kastil Hogwarts. Karena sudah cukup lama di koloni ini, para pilot tak lagi butuh pengawalan untuk sampai di kamar mereka di menara utara. Mereka juga sudah hafal tempat-tempat di Hogwarts yang boleh dan tidak boleh mereka masuki. Bersentuhan dengan sihir di tiap hari keberadaan mereka di koloni ini membuat semua terasa wajar dan memang begitu adanya di mata mereka.

Mereka juga merasa betah karena sebagian besar penghuni koloni ini ramah pada mereka, meski tetap saja ada orang-orang yang tak begitiu bersahabat. Tapi itu golongan minor dari orang-orang yang menerima kehadiran mereka di sini. Bahkan sekarang saat sarapan, kelima pilot itu diundang makan di Aula Besar dan berinteraksi langsung dengan para murid.

Sungguh satu pengalaman menakjubkan dan tak akan rela mereka melupakan apa yang terjadi di sini.

.

#

.

Akhirnya lepas sebulan, shuttle pun telah kembali seperti semula, berarti tibalah saatnya untuk mengambil keputusan.

"Jadi kalian tak ingin melupakan koloni ini?" Tanya Dumbledore, memastikan.

Quatre menjadi wakil untuk teman-temannya yang lain, "Kami tidak akan menceritakan tentang koloni ini pada siapapun. Lagipula kami sudah akrab dengan Harry dan yang lain. Kami tidak mau ini berakhir begitu saja."

Dumbledore tersenyum, "Aku yakin kalian anak-anak muda yang bisa menjembatani kedua sisi dunia yang berbeda ini. Baiklah, selama kalian memegang janji dan menjaga rahasia ini, kalian akan diterima kapanpun di Hogwarts."

"Tapi— bagaimana kami bisa menemukan tempat ini kalau keberadaannya tidak terdeteksi?" Tanya Duo.

Saat itu Dumbledore memberikan sebuah benda semacam ID card pada kelima pemuda itu, "Di dalam sana ada koordinat keberadaan Hogwarts. Radar kalian pasti bisa melacaknya kalau kalian pakai ini."

"Kami akan jaga ini baik-baik." Kata Quatre, "Semoga ini bisa jadi awal yang baru bagi kita semua."

"Karena kepala sekolah sudah mengizinkan, sering-seringlah mampir ke sini kalau kalian senggang." Kata Harry.

"Itu pasti." Kata Quatre yang sepertinya menikmati posisinya sebagai juru bicara.

Setelah itu kelima pilot Gundam pun melanjutkan misi mereka untuk 'mengistirahat' Gundam mereka di koloni tua di orbit Jupiter.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YA YA YA YA YA! Author nekad! Banyak utang fic malah bikin fic multichap baru. Silahkan tabok saya *pasrah*

Ini fic yang berasal dari celetukan my sist Sun-T tentang pair HeeroHarry dan DracoDuo, saya jadi kepikiran buat fic Xover paling ajaib dalam karir saya sebagai author. Secara Gundam Wing adalah anime penuh sci-fi dengan ilmu pengetahuan yang bisa dijabarkan dengan nalar, sementara Harry Potter adalah kisah tentang petualangan di dunia sihir yang penuh fantasy dan hal-hal diluar nalar.

Ya—moga chap prolog ini bisa menjadi dasar setting dari fic PASTI akan terdiri dari 5 chap saja ini. Detail setting lainnya akan dijelaskan dalam chap-chap berikutnya. Jadi kalau ada pertanyaan, masukan, saran dan kritik, silahkan via review atau Potion Master. Saya bener2 butuh pendapat tentang fic ini.

Thanks XD


	2. Phase 01 : Getting Closer

Setelah kejadian yang boleh dikatakan 'ajaib' itu, kelima pilot Gundam itu saat ini semakin akrab dengan orang-orang yang mereka temui di koloni tersembunyi itu. Mereka berhubungan via surat yang selalu muncul begitu saja di depan mereka saat mereka sedang sendirian. Untuk membalasnya pun tak kalah praktis, cukup menuliskan nama penerima surat di amplop balasan yang selalu disertakan di setiap surat dan _voila_, surat itu akan sampai pada penerima yang dituju. Menulis surat secara manual di atas kertas itu adalah satu kegiatan yang langka mereka lakukan ditengah kemajuan teknologi yang membuat hidup semakin praktis. Namun kegiatan tulis menulis surat itu terasa menyenangkan.

"Heero!"

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan mendapati sosok Duo menghampirinya.

"Besok dan lusa kau libur kan?"

"Ya. Kenapa?"

Duo tersenyum lebar, "Lihat ini!" pemuda berambut berkepang itu menunjukkan dua lembar undangan, "Ini undangan dari Quatre di L-4 besok."

"Lalu?"

Mendapat tanggapan dingin ala si Perfect Soldier itu, Duo berkacak pinggang, "Lalu? Lalu ya kita datang! Ini bulan Juli, bung, Quatre mengundang anak-anak Hogwarts juga untuk datang. Kita kan sudah lama tidak bertemu mereka. Mumpung mereka liburan musim panas, jadi Quatre mengadakan pesta seadanya supaya kita bisa berkumpul. Lagipula kita berlima juga sudah mulai jarang berkumpul kan. Quatre sibuk dengan bisnis keluarganya, Trowa sibuk dengan sirkusnya, Wufei sendiri, meski sama-sama di Preventer, tapi sejak dua bulan kemarin aku sama sekali tak pernah bertemu dengannya. Lagi pula libur kita ini diteruskan dengan jatah libur weekend kita bulan ini, jadi kita bisa bersantai agak lama."

Mulai lelah mendengarkan Duo yang bicara seolah tanpa titik dan koma itu, akhirnya Heero memotongnya dengan cara menyanggupi untuk datang ke pesta Quatre dan mengambil satu undangan dari tangan Duo.

"Aku tunggu di shuttle di gate 4 besok jam 10! Aku sudah izin pada Lady Une!" seru Duo pada Heero yang sudah berlalu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Phase 01 : ****Getting Closer**

4 July After Colony 195, di satu kelompok koloni besar manusia di L-4, atau tepatnya, lingkar Mars, ada sebuah koloni kecil yang kalau dari luar mirip bentuknya seperti asteroid besar. Itu adalah koloni MO-3 di koordinat W18764, koloni pribadi milik keluarga Winner, keluarga Quatre. Di koloni itu ada sebuah gedung mewah yang menjadi pusat kegiatan bisnis keluarga Winner yang memang meluas dari bumi hingga ke koloni-koloni. Di sanalah, Quatre, pemimpin muda kerajaan bisnis Winner, mengadakan pesta bersama teman-temannya.

"Q-man... lama tak bersua." Duo merangkul sekilas rekan pilotnya yang paling muda itu, "Thanks undangannya. Kau tahu saja kalau kami di Preventer butuh liburan sesekali."

Quatre tersenyum, "Ya— aku pikir kalian memang butuh liburan. Rasanya sudah lama sekali tidak bertemu dengan kalian."

Tak lama, lima pemuda dari Hogwarts yang merupakan tamu undangan khusus itu pun menghampiri tuan rumah, Harry mewakili teman-temannya mengucapkan terima kasih atas undangan plus tiket pesawat shuttle yang dikirimkan Quatre.

"Ini kali pertama aku ke koloni milik keluarga Winner. Menakjubkan." Kata Harry, "meski lebih kecil dari koloni lain, tapi suasana di sini nyaman sekali."

"Senang kalian betah." Ujar si pemuda keturunan Arab itu.

Di ruangan yang lumayan luas itu, sepuluh orang pemuda berkumpul dan berbincang santai. Ada yang duduk di sofa, ada yang di beranda, ada yang berdiri di dekat dinding. Suasana yang sangat menyenangkan.

Heero sendiri duduk di sofa bersama Harry sambil menikmati minuman.

"Saat menerima undangan Quatre, aku sempat ingin membawakan jus labu atau butterbeer dari tempat Madam Rosmerta. Tapi ku pikir bisa bahaya kalau aku membawa barang-barang dari dunia kami dengan shuttle sipil begitu." Harry menikmati kue-kue yang tersaji. "Jadi bagaimana dengan pekerjaan kalian di... err.. prev... apa namanya?"

"... Preventer." Koreksi Heero.

"Ya— Preventer. Aku dengar di berita muggle, kapan hari itu kalian berhasil meringkus kelompok pemberontak di Timur Tengah. Itu hebat sekali."

"Itu hanya misi kecil. Tak ada tantangannya." Ujar Heero seraya meminum cola di gelasnya.

Harry bersandar di sofa, "Tapi pimpinan Preventer itu cantik sekali ya? Kau beruntung punya atasan seperti dia."

Deskripsi yang biasa dari orang yang tidak mengenal sosok seorang Lady Une, pimpinan tertinggi Preventer yang disegani kawan dan lawan. Heero diam saja tanpa niat memberi tahu sifat pimpinannnya yang sebenarnya kalau sudah dikuasai emosi.

"O iya, berhubung Quatre sudah menundang kami kemari, aku ada niatan sih mengundang kalian ke rumahku. Kita bisa main Quidditch atau Wizard Chess."

Heero menampakkan wajah 'maaf, apa aku tak salah dengar?' pada Harry yang langsung tersenyum maklum.

"Quidditch itu olahraga favorit di dunia sihir, mainnya naik sapu terbang. Waktu kalian 'terdampar' di Hogwarts dulu, kita terlalu sibuk memperbaiki shuttle kalian sampai aku lupa mengajak kalian melihat pertandingan Quidditch. Kalau Wizard Chess, intinya sama seperti catur muggle, tapi bidaknya berjalan sendiri sesuai dengan aba-aba dari pemain." Jelas Harry.

Setelahnya, pemuda berkaca mata itu mulai bercerita tentang hal-hal mengenai Hogwarts yang belum Heero tahu. Tentang sistem poin, piala asrama, lalu penjaga kastil yang menyebalkan, tentang koridor-koridor rahasia di kastil Hogwarts.

Hal itu membuat Heero heran pada dirinya sendiri. Biasanya, kalau mendengar orang bicara begitu banyak di depannya, seperti Duo contohnya, dia akan memutus pembicaraan seketika dan berlalu begitu saja. Tapi tidak pada Harry. Dia menikmati obrolan satu arah diantara mereka dan membiarkan saja Harry mulai bercerita tentang hal-hal ajaib di duni sihir tanpa repot menjelaskan pada Heero apa yang sebenarnya dia katakan. Ada satu saya tarik unik dari pemuda bermata hijau cemerlang itu.

.

Di sisi lain, di balkon tepatnya, ada Duo yang sedang mengobrol dengan Draco. Entah kenapa, sepertinya Duo mati rasa pada orang-orang cuek bin judes ala Heero dan juga Draco ini.

"Awal liburan musim panas yang menyenangkan, eh?" Duo memandang ke arah bangunan-bangunan koloni yang melingkar ke atas itu. Awan putih bersih mengambang diantara ruang kosong di tengah koloni buatan manusia itu.

"Menyenangkan kalau kau anggap tugas liburan musim panas yang menumpuk itu sebagai kupon undian berhadiah." Kata Draco.

Duo tertawa, "Gaya bicaramu itu sama seperti Heero. Adaaaa saja caranya membuat orang sebal." Dia menusukkan garpu pada kue di piringnya, "Jadi apa kau sudah mengerjakan tugas liburan musim panasmu?"

"Kau gila?" Draco bersandar di pagar balkon, "sepandai-pandainya Remus, dia tidak akan menyiksa otaknya di awal musim panas begini."

"Hee... jadi Remus itu pintar, ya? Tapi kelihatan juga sih. Waktu perbaikan shuttle, dia cepat sekali mengerti kinerja mesin yang baru pertama dia lihat." Duo menikmati kuenya.

"Dia memang paling pintar diangkatan James dan Severus. Aku tidak heran kalau dia ditunjuk menjadi Ketua Murid di tahun ajaran baru nanti."

Duo melihat awan-awan mulai tersibak dan dia bisa melihat sisi koloni yang lain, "Pemandangan di koloni Hogwarts itu keren, ya? Benar-benar seperti sedang ada di bumi. Kalau melihat ke atas, yang tampak langit biru yang membentang luas. Kalau di koloni ini, setiap memandang ke atas yang terlihat cuma gedung-gedung di bagian koloni yang lain."

Draco tak berkomentar dan meminum isi gelas yang dia bawa.

"Aku sering berpikir untuk main ke sana. Tapi misi sebagai Preventer membuatku kehabisan waktu untuk diriku sendiri." Ujar Duo.

Saat itu barulah Draco memandang pemuda sebayanya yang berambut panjang itu, "meski perang sudah berakhir, apa masih ada begitu banyak kekacauan?"

Ada senyum di wajah Duo meski terlihat sedih, "Tak semua orang bisa menerima masa 'damai' seperti ini. Contohnya orang seperti aku, Heero dan yang lain. Sampai saat ini kami merasa kalau medan perang adalah tempat kami. Sejak kecil kami bergelut di medan laga, dan saat semua berakhir... sejujurnya kami masih belum menemukan dimana tempat untuk kami berada saat ini."

Draco meletakkan gelasnya di pagar balkon itu. _Well_— meski dia hidup sebagai seorang penyihir yang bisa dibilang 'masa bodoh' dengan perang para muggle, dia tetap saja mengikuti berita-berita muggle setiap kali liburan sekolah. Dari berita itu saja dia sudah bisa membayangkan kengerian yang timbul akibat perang. Tapi dia tidak bisa membayangkan kengerian apa yang dialami oleh mereka yang terlibat langsung dalam peperangan itu.

.

Beralih ke sudut lain di ruangan itu, di dekat perapian yang dingin tepatnya, ada Trowa yang sedang berbincang dengan Severus, walau porsi bicara mereka minim sekali berhubung keduanya adalah tipe yang langka sekali bersuara.

"Di suratmu yang terakhir, kau bilang kau sedang mencari bahan bacaan baru untuk liburan musim panasmu." Ujar Trowa, tak memandang lawan bicaranya.

"Ya."

"Aku tahu beberapa toko buku yang punya koleksi buku-buku lama."

Severus melirik pemuda jangkung berponi panjang yang menutupi separuh wajahnya itu, "Di koloni?"

"Bukan. Di bumi. Di London tepatnya."

"London. Rumahku tak begitu jauh dari London." Kata Severus.

"Baguslah kalau begitu. Minggu depan sirkusku akan berkunjung ke kota itu selama sebulan penuh. Kalau kau mau aku bisa mengantarmu ke toko langgananku itu."

Hening kembali meraja diantara dua pemuda itu. Bosan, Severus pun mengeluarkan sebuah buku dari saku belakang celana panjangnya. Buku yang kecil sekali.

"Buku apa itu? Kecil sekali."

"Buku ramuan. Hanya catatan yang aku buat sendiri."

Trowa tak lagi bicara dan menikmati minuman dalam gelasnya. Dia memang suka dengan suasana yang sepi, dalam konteks, dia benar-benar seorang diri. Akan tetapi saat ini dia tidak keberatan ada Severus di dekatnya. Selain karena pemuda pendiam itu juga mempunyai hobi yang sama seperti hobinya, yaitu membaca.

.

Di sisi lain ruanga, dekat dengan meja sajian, ada James yang sedang bicara dengan Quatre. Pemuda yang ciri fisiknya mirip sekali dengan sepupunya itu sibuk menanyakan ini dan itu pada Quatre, maklum, rasa ingin tahunya besar sekali.

"Jadi ayahmu meninggal saat perang dan kau menjadi penerus perusahaan keluarga? Kau pasti sibuk sekali." Kata James.

Quatre menggeleng, "Tidak, aku hanya mengurus pelaksanaan di lapangan saja, urusan finansial, hukum dan sebagainya ditangani oleh kakak-kakakku."

"Kau punya kakak? Berapa orang?"

"Dua puluh delapan. Semuanya perempuan."

James sukses melogo dengan mulut terbuka lebar.

Quatre tertawa pelan, "Tak usah terkejut begitu. Kakak-kakakku lahir dengan program bayi tabung, hanya aku yang dilahirkan secara normal oleh ibuku."

Pemuda berkaca mata itu menggelengkan kepalanya, "Merlin... dua puluh delapan saudara, perempuan semua pula... pasti rumahmu ramai sekali."

"Tidak juga." Quatre mengambil beberapa kue dari piring saji ke piring kecil yang dia bawa, "Kakak yang paling dekat denganku cuma Iria yang bekerja di rumah sakit koloni ini. Yang lain... aku baru bertemu dengan beberapa orang saja. Semua tinggal di tempat yang berbeda."

James mengangguk-anggukkan kepalanya masih dengan tampak takjub.

"Kau sendiri berapa bersaudara?" Tanya Quatre.

"Aku? Aku anak tunggal. Yang aku anggap saudara sekandung ya Harry itu. Waktu kecil kami bahkan sering bercanda pada teman-teman dan mengatakan kalau kami ini anak kembar." Kata James sambil tertawa mengingat masa lalunya.

Quatre ikut tertawa, "Habisnya kalian itu memang mirip sekali lho. Pertama dulu aku juga mengira kalian anak kembar."

Obrolan itu berlangsung seru sekali. Quatre sering dibuat tertawa terbahak-bahak karena lelucon James yang memang kadang kelewat gila dan benar-benar tak terpikirkan oleh siapapun. James sendiri senang melihat wajah Quatre yang memerah karena tertawa tak henti mendengar candaannya.

.

Di sisi dinding yang dekat dengan jendela besar yang menampakkan pemandangan koloni di sore hari, Wufei berdiri dan berbincang bersama Remus. Si pemuda berkebangsaan China yang notabene kesehariannya dikenal sebagai mahkluk yang lumayan anti-sosial, heran pada dirinya sendiri yang mau-mau saja diajak ngobrol berdua.

"Ku dengan dari Quatre, kau itu jago ilmu bela diri ya? Pasti hebat."

"Tidak juga."

Remus agaknya tidak tersinggung dengan nada yang kurang bersahabat dari Wufei, "Tapi ku rasa mempunyai keahlian khusus itu mengagumkan." Si pemuda berambut coklat madu memandang orang-orang yang ada di ruangan itu, "Kau terlihat akrab sekali dengan teman pilotmu yang lain. Apa kalian sudah kenal lama?"

"Tidak. kami baru bertemu saat perang."

"Hmm..." Remus memandang pemuda yang lebih muda setahun darinya itu. Dia tak bisa membayangkan harus ikut perang di usia yang begitu belia. "Jadi... sekarang kau sudah bekerja ya? Padahal kau seusia dengan Harry."

Wufei memandang ke luar jendela, "Mau meneruskan studi pun percuma, aku sudah lulus Universitas saat umurku 14 tahun."

Mendengar itu, Remus terbeliak kaget, "14 tahun? Kau pasti jenius."

"Tidak juga."

"Tidak juga apanya? 14 tahun sudah lulus dari Universitas, itu luar biasa." Ujar Remus sungguh-sungguh, "Lulus dari Hogwarts, sebenarnya aku ada niat untuk masuk ke universitas muggle."

Mendengar itu, Wufei memandang Remus dengan bingung, "Penyihir sepertimu tertarik dengan dunia biasa?"

Remus tersenyum, "Banyak kok penyihir sepertiku. Penyihir yang tertarik dan memilih hidup berdampingan dengan muggle."

Yang menjadi jawaban Wufei hanya gumaman tak jelas. Tapi yang jelas dia selalu kagum pada orang yang mempunyai visi untuk masa depannya.

.

#

.

Pesta seadanya –menurut standart keluarga Winner itu- berakhir saat lepas tengah malam. Karena lelah dan kantuk yang sudah tak tertahankan lagi Quatre pun mempersilahkan teman-temannya untuk beristirahat di kamar yang sudah di siapkan di gedung yang memang merupakan sebuah hotel itu.

Selesai membersihkan diri, Heero, yang memang paling betah bergadang, memutuskan untuk keluar kamar dan sekedar menikmati udara malam di luar hotel. Seperti yang diharapkan, suasana malam di koloni itu sudah sepi. Hanya beberapa orang saja yang masih ada di luar, itu pun mungkin hanya pekerja kantoran yang menuju ke rumah masing-masing. Koloni ini memang koloni bisnis, jadi 90 persen penghuninya memang mahkluk-mahkluk berjas dan berdasi.

Kerlip lampu dari gedung-gedung perkantoran yang mendominasi sepanjang jalanan membuat Heero memilih untuk berbelok menuju ke taman yang pasti sudah sepi kalau jam segini. Tapi perkiraannya salah. Ada seseorang di sana, dan Heero mengenalnya. Itu Harry. Sedang apa pemuda itu tengah malam begini ada di taman?

Biasanya, Heero akan berlalu begitu saja tanpa mau ambil pusing tentang masalah orang lain. Namun untuk kali ini berbeda, dia ingin tahu apa yang dilakukan penyihir muda itu di tengah taman yang sepi. Kaki Heero pun melangkah mendahului perintah dari otaknya menghampiri pemuda yang duduk di banguku yang ada di bawah lampu taman.

"Oh, hi Heero." Sapa Harry saat melihat siapa yang datang mendekatinya. "Sedang apa kau di sini?" tanyanya tanpa sadar kalau pertanyaan itu juga berlaku untuknya.

"—Aku bosan saja di hotel. Kau sendiri?"

Harry menunjukkan ponselnya pada Harry, "Baru menghubungi orang tuaku. Mereka itu suka sekali cemas tanpa alasan, padahal aku ini kan sudah 16 tahun. Sudah dewasa."

"Kau punya ponsel ternyata."

Tawa terdengar dari Harry, "Ya— ibuku kelahiran muggle, jadi selama di rumah, kami sekeluarga berusaha hidup seperti orang biasa. Bahkan rumahku di London juga ada di daerah muggle kok, meski ayahku penyihir berdarah murni."

"Darah murni?"

"Maksudnya, kakek dan nenekku dari pihak ayah keduanya penyihir. Kalau ibu, kedua orang tuanya muggle biasa, tapi ibu lahir sebagai seorang penyihir. Begitu." Jelas Harry.

"Ku pikir penyihir hanya lahir dari keluarga penyihir."

"Sihir itu bakat yang unik dan tidak bisa diprediksi akan muncul pada siapa dan di mana. Bahkan bisa saja anak dari dua orang penyihir tidak memiliki sihir dalam dirinya."

"Ternyata rumit juga." Heero duduk di sebelah Harry.

Sejenak hening menyapa. Tapi segera pecah lagi oleh suara Harry.

"Tentang Gundam kalian, apa selamanya akan dibiarkan di koloni tak terpakai itu?" tanya Harry.

Heero bersandar di kursi kayu itu, "Tidak. Quatre sempat mengusulkan agar kami mengirim Gundam kami ke peristirahatan terakhir mereka. Ikon perang seperti itu sama sekali tidak dibutuhkan di dunia yang menuju masa damai seperti ini."

Memandang Heero sekilas, Harry lalu menunduk, "Kalian... sangat memperhatikan Gundam kalian, ya? Waktu di Hogwarts, aku lihat kalian begitu teliti memperbaiki kerusakannya dan bahkan tidak mengizinkan kami untuk membantu."

"Mereka partner yang berharga."

"Ya— aku bisa lihat itu. Mungkin Gundam itu sama seperti tongkat sihir bagi kami. partner yang berharga." Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya, "Omong-omong, apa di Preventer kalian sering dapat libur begini?"

"Tidak sering juga."

"Hmm... pasti sibuk, mengurusi masalah keamanan di seluruh dunia." Harry meregangkan kedua tangannya, "Hnggg! Aku tidak membayangkan harus berurusan dengan teroris dan juga gerakan-gerakan pemberontakan." Lalu dia memandang Heero, "Apa kalian tak pernah merasa takut? Berhadapan dengan maut seperti itu?"

Heero diam lagi sejenak sebelum menjawab pertanyaan itu, "... Takut... aku yang dulu tak mengenal kata itu. Hidupku hanya untuk menjalankan misi. Tapi sekarang yang aku takutkan mungkin... kehilangan kedamaian yang baru berjalan sesaat ini."

Mendengar itu Harry tersenyum, "Di luar dugaan, ternyata Heero itu orangnya lembut ya? Padahal tampangnya judes begitu." Melihat mata Heero yang memandangnya tajam, Harry malah tertawa dan segera berdiri, "Sudah terlalu larut, aku mau kembali ke hotel. _G'nite_, Heero."

Tak bicara apapun, Heero membiarkan Harry berlalu sementara dia sendiri memilih untuk menikmati kesunyian malam ini sebentar lagi...

.

.

Pagi datang begitu saja tanpa disadari oleh Heero yang akhirnya malah tidak kembali ke hotel dan bergadang semalaman di taman. Saat dia berdiri dan berniat kembali ke hotel, taman itu mulai dipenuhi orang-orang yang beraktivitas pagi semacam jogging atau sekedar membawa hewan peliharaan mereka jalan-jalan santai. Sungguh satu pagi yang damai yang setahun lalu seolah hanyalah mimpi.

"Heero? Kau dari mana? Kenapa masuk dari pintu depan? Kau baru keluar?"

Dalam pikiran Heero saat ini, Quatre seperti seorang ibu yang cemas karena anak remajanya baru pulang pagi-pagi.

"Aku baru jalan-jalan di taman." Jawab Heero singkat. "Aku mau ke kamar dulu."

"Oh— baiklah. Sampai nanti, Heero."

Emuda berambut coklat itu pun berniat kembali ke kamarnya di lantai 18. Saat lift yang dia tunggu akhirnya terbuka, rupanya ada James di dalam sana.

"Ou, Heero. Kau lihat Quatre? Aku tadi ke kamarnya tapi dia tidak ada."

Heero butuh beberapa detik untuk sekali lagi meyakinkan diri kalau Harry dan James bukan anak kembar. Kecuali mata, mereka itu mirip sekali. Sama-sama bawel pula "Quatre ada di lobby depan."

"Baiklah!" secepat kilat James keluar dari lift, "Thanks, Heero! Aku akan mentrakirmu sesuatu kalau aku punya uang nanti!" serunya sambil lalu.

Masuk dalam lift, Heero berniat menutup pintu lift itu, tapi gerakannya tertahan saat mendengar suara yang sudah tidak asing baginya. Duo.

"Heero! Heero! Jangan tutup pintu liftnya!" Si rambut kepang panjang itu berlari sekuat tenaga dan masuk begitu saja dalam lift, "Ahh~ safe!"

Heero memandang partnernya di Preventer itu, "Safe? Memangnya kau dikejar teroris atau bagaimana?"

"Mana ada teroris gila yang masuk ke koloni yang dijaga pasukan Maguanac keluarga Winner macam ini." Dua bersandar di dinding kaca saat lift bergerak naik, "Aku mau taruhan dengan Draco."

"Taruhan? Taruhan apa?"

"Menembak."

Nyaris saja Heero meragukan pendengarannya, apalagi melihat Duo yang sepertinya sedang membicarakan seorang prajurit terlatih yang sudah terbiasa dengan senjata api. "Kau serius? Dia itu... penyihir... bukan penembak."

"Kau tenang saja. kemarin semalaman aku dan dia bermain game, pertama-tama sih aku menang terus, lama-lama malah aku yang dikalahkan tanpa ampun." Duo melipat tangan di dadanya, "Malah dia bilang game itu membosankan, makanya aku ajah dia taruhan menembak. Eh— dianya mau saja."

Sudah begini... Heero jadi bertanya-tanya, apa memang takdirnya dikelilingi mahkluk-mahkluk yang kalau sudah bicara tidak akan bisa dihentikan seperti ini?

"Jadi kau dari mana, berlarian seperti itu." pintu lift terbuka dan keduanya pun turun bersamaan.

"Mereservasi arena tembak di bawah. Kartu ID Preventer berguna juga ternyata." Kata Duo, "Kalau kau mau, kau boleh datang kok ke sana. Lebih ramai kan lebih asik."

"... Dilihat saja nanti."

Jawaban itu sepertinya memuaskan untuk Duo, dia tersenyum lebar dan melambai pada Heero sebelum akhirnya masuk ke kamarnya yang memang tak jauh dari lift.

.

Selesai mandi dan berganti pakaian, Heero pun sebentar merebahkan diri di kasur yang tak berpenghuni sejak semalam. Tapi mau tidur pun tanggung, jadilah dia memesan sarapan dari _room service_. Seraya menunggu pesanannya datang, Heero mengambil wadah senjatanya dari dalam koper.

Menembak, ya?

Sudah lama juga dia tidak memakai senjata di tangannya itu. Mungkin ada baiknya latihan sebentar, sekedar jaga-jaga supaya kemampuannya tidak merosot. Dan jadwal paginya pun sudah ditetapkan.

Usai sarapan –yang selalu selesai dalam waktu kurang dari lima belas menit- Heero menyambar wadah senjatanya dan menuju ke arena tembak yang ada di sarana hiburan di hotel ini selain kolam renang, gym dan juga spa. Di ruangan pertama dari keseluruhan arena itu, Heero mengambil penutup telinga, kacamata khusus dan juga sarung tangan. Barulah dia masuk ke ruang kedua yang kedap suara. Di sana dia lihat Duo sedang mengajari Draco dasar-dasar menembak. Dan ternyata— bukan hanya ada Duo dan Draco. Quatre, Harry dan James di sana, masing-masing membawa senjata untuk pemula.

"Heero— kau datang juga. Ku pikir kau tidak akan ikut." Quatre melambai pada Heero.

"Kenapa malah berkumpul semua di sini?" Heero menghampiri ketiga orang yang duduk di bangku panjang.

"Diseret James." Kata Quatre dengan nada pasrah sedangkan si James malah tersenyum luar biasa lebar.

"Habis ini kali pertama menembak. Tidak seru kalau si tuan muda Malfoy itu sendiri yang bisa sementara kami tidak." Ujar James sambil melirik Draco yang serius mengamati apa yang Duo lakukan.

"Sampai kau juga..." Heero memandang Harry yang duduk di sebelah James.

"Diseret paksa sama James. Padahal tadi niatnya aku cuma mau berenang."

Saat itu james merangkul pundak Harry, "Tak apa-apa kan sepupuku sayang? Berenang bisa di mana saja. Tapi kalau menembak 'kan kesempatan yang langka."

"Iya iya iya! Lepaskan tanganmu!" Harry melepaskan diri dari James dan berdiri, "Ayo, Heero! Ajari aku menembak!"

Tak mengerti dengan dirinya sendiri, Heero mengiyakan begitu saja permintaan Harry dan mengikuti pemuda berkacamata itu ke sebuah bilik tembak yang paling ujung dekat pintu.

Akhirnya tiga penyihir itu belajar menembak dengan bimbingan tiga pilot yang kemampuan tempurnya tak usah diragukan lagi.

.

#

.

Di bagian lain koloni itu, di jalanan yang dipenuhi oleh orang-orang yang berlalu lalang dengan segala aktivitas, tampaklah Trowa berjalan bersama Severus. Dari apa yang di bawa oleh Severus, jelas sekali kalau mereka baru saja dari toko buku.

"Sepertinya kau puas sekali. Sampai beli lima buku sekaligus begitu."

Severus membawa sebuah tas kertas yang berisi lima buku tebal, "Buku ini sudah tidak dijual lagi di bumi. Ternyata di koloni seperti ini justru ada."

"Memang itu buku apa?"

"Ensiklopedia tumbuhan."

"Ensiklopedia, kenapa tidak beli yang elektronik saja? Lebih mudah dan praktis."

Severus menyibak sebelah rambutnya dan menyelipkannya di balik telinga, "Kami penyihir tidak terikat dengan teknologi macam itu. Lagipula dengan membaca dan mencari dari halaman ke halaman, kau justru bisa bertemu dengan hal yang lebih menarik dari apa yang sebelumnya kau cari."

Trowa memandang pemuda berambut hitam itu. Biasanya dia pendiam, tapi kalau sudah membahas masalah buku, pemuda itu bisa jadi sangat bersemangat. "—Ya, kurasa membaca itu memang lebih menyenangkan daripada mengandalkan _search engine_ dari buku elektronik."

"Senang kau berpendapat sama." Severus mempercepat langkahnya, "Sampai nanti." Dia pun mendahului Trowa masuk ke gerbang hotel keluarga Winner yang mewah itu.

Trowa sendiri memilih untuk memutar lewat taman samping saja, menikmati bunga-bunga khas musim panas yang bermekaran. Yang namanya koloni, mau musim panas, dingin atau apapun, suhu selalu diatur agar tak begitu mengganggu kegiatan sehari-hari, agak menjemukan jika dibanding cuaca di bumi yang benar-benar tidak bisa diprediksi.

Melewati sisi taman dengan air mancur, Trowa bisa melihat Wufei sedang berlatih kungfu. Kadang dia heran dengan rekan China-nya itu, setiap ada waktu luang selalu saja dipakai untuk berlatih beladiri.

Namun ada satu hal lagi yang membuat Trowa lumayan heran, karena Wufei, si serigala penyendiri itu, kini berlatih dengan Remus ada di dekatnya. Pemud aberambut madu itu duduk di bangku taman sambil membaca sebuah buku. pemandangan langka melihat Wufei tak keberatan ada orang lain di dekatnya saat dia sedang latihan.

Merasa tak ada yang bisa dia lakukan di luar, akhirnya Trowa memutuskan untuk masuk saja dan istirahat di kamarnya, toh liburan masih panjang, masih banyak hal menarik yang bisa dilakukan nanti. Setidaknya dia akan menikmati waktunya yang santai seperti ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Wahihihihi... saya nyepi ngerjain ini chap. Untung bisa selesai sesuai deadline. Dan entah kenapa ini chap satu jadi ajang tepe-tepe para seme TT^TT Err.. chap depan mulai masuk dalam inti cerita. Jadi... mohon bantuan dan dukungannya.

Buat yang udah ripiu di chap satu, makasiiiih banget. Buat Ghee n ambudaff san yang setia menagih TrowaSev, saya sempilin dikit2 deh, secara porsi mereka ntar pas chap 3. sabar yaaa... Buat sist Sun-T, puas dengan hints HeeroHarry? Emang g langsung jadian. Kita proses pelan2 oke #senyummanis XDD

Yak! Menanti segala feedback sambil nyambi chap 2 =D


	3. Phase 02 : Cloudy Season

"Sementara ini tidak ada pergerakan mencurigakan di posko yang aku jaga." Duo saat ini sedang melakukan laporan harian pada pimpinan Preventer, Lady Une, "Kalau memang ada masalah aku pasti akan segera melapor ke markas."

Seorang wanita muda cantik berambut coklat panjang terurai yang tampak di layar telepon itu menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Ku rasa aku sudah merusak akhir pekanmu, Duo."

Pemuda berambut panjang itu tertawa pelan, "Jangan bercanda, Lady Une. Aku senang dapat telepon dari wanita secantik anda."

Lady Une tersenyum, "Senang kalau aku masih bisa menghiburmu. Nah— sampai jumpa di pusat, Duo." Dan sambungan telepon itu pun putus.

Duo menutup _calling device_-nya yang berbentuk mirip sekali dengan wadah make-up kaum hawa. Lalu dia melirik jam tangannya, "Masih ada 10 menit lagi, lebih baik aku pesan minuman dulu baru mulai kerja." Memanggil pelayan _terrace café_ tempatnya bersantai sejak setengah jam yang lalu, Duo pun memesan segelas latte lagi.

Hari ini, sabtu pagi yang cerah di bumi, Duo sedang bertugas di bumi, di kota London tepatnya. Ada laporan yang mengatakan kalau di pangkalan angkasa New Heathrow ada sekelompok orang yang merencanakan kerusuhan di kota ini. Duo, sebagai ahli mata-mata dan menyusup tanpa terlacak, diperintahkan untuk menggagalkan aksi ini. Berhubung Heero, partner setianya di Preventer, sedang dalam misi menjadi pengawal untuk Relena di koloni L-3, jadilah Duo mengerjakan misi ini sendiri.

"Ahhh~ sudah lama tidak kerja sendiri. Lumayan, tidak ada Heero yang suka seenaknya sendiri menentukan rencana." Duo menikmati udara akhir musim panas di bumi, "Panas matahari memang tak ada yang bisa mengalahkan."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Phase 02 : ****Cloudy Season**

29 Agustus After Colony 195, London, Inggris, Bumi. Cuaca terik membuat banyak orang memilih untuk tak berada di luar ruangan. Tapi tidak dengan Duo. Memakai jaket hitam ciri khasnya, dia mengendari motor dan melintasi jalanan menuju ke pangkalan angkasa. Berhenti beberapa puluh meter dari pagar terluar, Duo mengeluarkan teropongnya dan mulai mengamati situasi di sana.

Tak ada kejanggalan. Kegiatan biasa, pegawai-pegawai yang melakukan kegiatan sesuai dengan tugas dan kedudukan mereka. tapi ada satu hal yang menarik perhatian Duo. Sebuah truk besar berwarna hijau dengan kain tebal menutupi bagian belakangnya. Duo mengaktifkan sensor panas pada teropongnya dan menemukan kalau di bagian belakang truk itu berisi muatan yang mengandung bahan berbahaya.

"Baiklah— mangsa di dapat." Duo menyimpan lagi teropongnya dan memacu motornya meninggalkan area itu dan kembali ke daerah perkotaan. Di jalanan yang ramai itu, Duo melihat poster pementasan kelompok sirkus, dan du mengenalinya, "Itu kan—kelompok sirkusnya Trowa. Hmm... mampir sebentar ga dosa juga kan?" Dan si Amerika enerjik itu pun melajukan kendaraan roda duanya menuju ke tempat di mana sirkus itu mengadakan pertunjukan.

Sampai di tempat sirkus itu berada, Duo memarkir motornya di bagian terluar dekat dengan box penjualan tiket. Lalu dia berjalan menyusuri tempat yang penuh dengan hewan-hewan yang terkurung di sangkar baja.

"Lho— kau ini Duo teman Trowa kan? Kok ada di sini?"

Di sana Duo bertemu dengan Chaterine, orang yang sudah dianggap kakak oleh Trowa, "Kebetulan aku ada keperluan di kota ini. Trowa ada?"

"Trowa baru saja pergi. Tak begitu lama sebelum kau datang."

"Eh? Memangnya kalian hari ini tidak pentas?"

"Ada kok. Tapi kan nanti malam." Saat itu Chaterine mengeluarkan sesuatu dari dalam kantung celana panjangnya, "Ini. Kalau kau ada waktu nanti malam, datanglah! Trowa pasti senang."

Duo menerima tiket itu, "Ou! Aku pasti datang. Thanks, Chaty. Sampaikan pada Trowa kalau dia harus memberiku tontonan yang terbaik." Katanya seraya melambai dan berlalu dari jajaran tenda dan juga mobil caravan. Dia kembali ke motornya dan memakai helm, _"Kira-kira kemana ya, si Trowa itu? Ku pikir dia bukan tipe yang suka keluyuran." _Batin Duo.

Menyalakan mesin motornya, Duo pun berniat untuk mengisi perutnya sebelum kembali ke hotel dan merencanakan penyelesaian misinya.

Memilih sebuah family resto di sudut jalan, Duo pun menghentikan laju motornya dan memarkirnya. Tapi niatnya untuk makan urung saat melihat sosok yang dia kenal ada di jalan itu. Tanpa dua kali berpikir, Duo pun menghampiri orang itu dan menepuk pundaknya.

"Yo, Draco!"

Si pirang bermata kelabu itu agaknya terkejut dengan sapaan yang tak biasa itu. Dia menoleh dan lebih terkejut lagi melihat siapa yang menyapanya, "Duo?"

"Tak menyangka bertemu denganmu di sini."

"Harusnya aku yang bilang begitu? Apa yang kau lakukan di London?"

"Sedikit urusan. Kau sendiri? Hmm... kau pernah bilang sih kalau rumahmu dekat dengan London."

"Aku mau membeli perlengkapan sekolah untuk semester baru." Kata Draco, "Dan sebaiknya aku cepat, kalau tidak ayah dan ibu bisa marah."

"Hee... kau bersama dengan orang tuamu? Dimana mereka?"

Draco menoleh ke arah seorang wanita cantik berambut pirang panjang yang berdiri di depan sebuah toko bersama seorang pria berambut pirang platinum seperti Draco, hanya saja rambutnya lebih panjang dan diikat rapi dengan pita hijau. Dari penampilannya, bisa ditebak kalau mereka dari keluarga berada.

"Ibumu cantik. Ayahmu juga tampan. Pantas keturunannya begini."

Sepertinya itu sedikit menyinggung Draco, "Kau ini berniat memuji atau mencela?"

Duo malah tertawa, "Maaf maaf... aku setulus hati memuji kok. Aku kan bukan orang yang suka mengejek orang lain."

Sudah tahu benar kalau percuma ngotot saat bicara dengan Duo, Draco hanya menghela nafas, "Aku harus pergi sekarang. Sampai jumpa."

"Ou! Boleh aku kirim surat lagi?" seru Duo.

"Kapan saja." dan Draco melangkahkan kaki menghampiri kedua orang tuanya yang sedang mengobrol dengan kenalan mereka di ujung jalan. "Maaf aku lama." Ujar pemuda itu.

"Wah, Draco. kalau bertemu dengan temanmu, tidak apa-apa mengobrol sebentar." Ibu Draco, Narcissa, tersenyum pada putra tunggalnya itu, "Tapi siapa dia? Aku tidak pernah melihatnya sebelum ini."

"Dia teman dari yang mengundangku liburan di awal musim panas lalu." Kata Draco, "Namanya Duo Maxwell."

Lucius, sang ayah, memandang ke arah pemuda berambut panjang dan berkepang yang berjalan berlawanan arah dengan mereka, "Salah satu pilot Gundam yang tak sengaja masuk ke Hogwarts itu, ya? Ku pikir setidaknya mereka itu lebih tua darimu, tapi rupanya seumuran."

Draco tak heran ayahnya tahu tentang itu. Karena ayahnya adalah pimpinan divisi pendidikan di Kementrian Sihir, jelas dia tahu apa saja yang terjadi di Hogwarts. "Kelimanya masih berumur 16 tahun, sama sepertiku." Kata Draco singkat.

Kemudian tiga Malfoy itu pun melanjutkan perjalanan menuju tempat yang mereka tuju. Diagon Alley. Tempat sihir yang telah ada ratusan tahun lamanya tanpa terusik perubahan di dunia muggle. Melewati Leaky Cauldron, mereka menuju ke pusat perbelanjaan para penyihir di benua Inggris ini.

"Aku dan ibumu akan ke Gringotts dulu. Kau pergilah sendiri dan kita bertemu dua jam lagi di depan Flourish and Blotts." Ujar Lucius.

Maka Draco pun menuju ke toko buku yang dimusim akhir liburan seperti ini seperti dikhususkan untuk siswa Hogwarts. Di sana, dia bertemu dengan dua Potter yang akrab sekali dengannya, "Harry, James."

"Draco." sapa Harry yang sedang membawa sebuah buku tebal bersampul kulit, "Mana orang tuamu?"

"Ke Gringotts. Kalian berdua saja?"

Saat itu James merangkul Harry, "Tentu saja, aku sudah 17 tahun, sudah layak pergi tanpa pengawalan, Mr Malfoy."

Tak meladeni James, Draco memandang ke sekeliling. Toko ini memang penuh dengan anak-anak Hogwarts yang datang mebeli buku pelajaran, "Tidak bersama Remus dan Severus?"

"Severus belum kelihatan, tapi Remus sih tadi ada, sedang menemani Sirius ke toko Quidditch." Kata James.

"Sirius? Dia sudah kembali dari pelatihan Quidditch Profesional?" Draco tak menyangka kalau Sirius Black, yang juga masih saudara jauh dengannya itu, sudah kembali ke Inggris setelah mengikuti pelatihan menjadi atlet Quidditch profersional di Irlandia selama hampir satu tahun ajaran kemarin.

James tersenyum senang, "Dia kembali kemarin. Heran dan sedikit menyebalkan sih, tapi dia berhasil lulus ujian dan jadi murid kelas tujuh juga sepertiku."

"Sirius kan memang pintar. Walau dia sama bengalnya sepertimu." Kata Harry yang pasrah dirangkul –atau nyaris dicekik- lengan James.

"Sepupuku sayang... kau harusnya membelaku... bukan si padfoot itu." kata James yang malah pura-pura mencekik Harry.

Draco tak mau berkomentar apa-apa dan berniat mencari buku-buku pelajarannya. Tapi belum lagi dia sempat melangkah, dia mendengar suara yang sudah lama tidak dia dengar.

"Yo—ternyata tuan muda Malfoy sudah tiba."

Draco menoleh dan mendapati sosok seorang pemuda seusia James dengan rambut hitam yang ditata seadanya dan wajah yang jelas masuk dalam kategori tampan. Dialah Sirius, anggota keenam dari kelompok yang terkenal di Hogwarts.

"Dan ternyata si biang kerok juga sudah kembali. Hogwarts bakal gaduh lagi dengan kedatanganmu." Kata Draco cuek.

Sirius malah menyeringai, "Sambutan yang meriah, Draco." katanya penuh sindiran, "Hampir setahun tak bertemu tapi kau tetap saja judes begitu. Dasar pangeran Slytherin."

"Dasar Gryffindor bengal."

Sebelum itu berujung adu mulut yang seru sekali, Remus segera menengahinya, "Sudah-sudah... kenapa malah bertengkar? Ayo kita segera beli buku dan pergi. Toko ini makin penuh saja rasanya."

Akhirnya mereka semua pun membeli semua buku yang diperlukan. Setelahnya mereka keluar dari Flourish and Blotts dan mereka bertemu dengan Severus yang katanya sudah membeli buku-bukunya kemarin dan ke Diagon Alley lagi hanya ingin memberi beberapa perkamen tambahan.

Puas berkeliling Diagon Alley dan membeli semua kebutuhan sekolah, mereka pun bersantai sejenak di Florean Fortescue seraya menikmati es krim yang tiada tandingannya itu. Sambil makan es krim, mereka pun berbincang santai. Tapi lebih banyak Sirius yang bertanya-tanya tentang kedatangan tamu dari dunia muggle ke Hogwarts. Tentu saja yang menjawab semua pertanyaan itu adalah James. Dua mahkluk itu memang sudah tidak bisa dihentikan kalau sedang bertemu begitu. James sendiri dengan suka cita menceritakan lengkap bin detail pada _'partner-in-crime'_nya tanpa terlewat satu informasipun.

Puas berbincang, Draco pamit undur diri duluan karena dia sudah melihat kedua orang tuanya ada di Flourish and Blotts. Setelah menyanggupi kalau sore nanti mereka akan _hanging out _di sebuah café muggle di pusat kota, Draco pun meninggalkan kelima temannya.

.

Satu jam sebelum perjanjian, Draco sudah rapi di kamarnya. Percuma berangkat sekarang, Draco membunuh watu dengan membaca koran muggle yang sempat dia beli tadi siang. Di headline berita, dia melihat foto seorang gadis cantik berambut coklat lembut. Relena Peacecraft.

"Jadi ini yang namanya Relena." Gumam Draco seraya membaca berita tentang sang Perdana Mentri muda itu yang berhasil menjalin kerjasama politik dengan beberapa koloni. Di belakang Relena, Draco bisa melihat sosok Heero yang berpakaian sebagai seorang pengawal, "Sebenarnya kerja Preventer itu apa sih? Serba guna begitu..." malas melanjutkan membaca, Draco melipat koran itu, menyambar jaketnya dan keluar dari kamarnya di mansion Malfoy yang mewah yang terlindungi berbagai macam mantra agar tak terlacak oleh kaum muggle.

"Kau mau pergi sekarang, son?" tanya Narcissa yang sedang menata rangkaian bunga mawar di vas.

"Ya, Mum. Akan aku bawakan cake coklat kesukaanmu." Draco mengecup pipi bundanya itu, "Mana Dad?"

"Mengurung diri di peerpustakaan seperti biasa." Kata Narcissa tampak sekali kalau sedang kesal. "Nah pergilah. Sampaikan salamku pada lima sobatmu itu, dan jangan pulang terlalu larut!"

"Okay, Mum." Dan memakai perapian yang tersambung ke Leaky Cauldron, Draco pun menuju ke London muggle untuk menikmati malam-malam terakhir liburan musim panas mereka.

Keluar dari Leaky Cauldron, Draco menuju ke café favorit yang menjadi tempat biasa mereka nongkrong sepanjang musim panas. Café yang terletak di taman yang ada di pusat kota, pusat kehidupan remaja muggle di malam hari.

Ternyata di sana sudah ada Harry, sendiri, tanpa James yang biasanya lengket dengan sepupunya itu seperti benalu menyebalkan. Draco tidak langsung menyapa Harry karena dia lihat si pemuda berkacamata itu sedang membaca sebuah surat, bukan hanya itu saja, wajahnya terus tersenyum seolah dia baru menang undian _grand prize_ di Daily Prophet, koran harian kaum penyihir. Setelah Harry selesai membaca, barulah Draco mendekat dan menyapa sobat Gryffindor-nya.

"Surat dari siapa yang membuatmu tersenyum lebar begitu?"

Agak terkejut, Harry menoleh saat mendengar suara Draco, "Kau ini mengagetkan saja!"

Draco tak berkomentar dan duduk di kursi besi di samping Harry, "Surat dari siapa?" Ulangnya.

"Oh—ini? dari Heero." Harry menyimpan surat itu di jaketnya.

Ada yang berlebihan di nada bahagia Harry waktu dia bicara dan juga raut bahagia di wajahnya. Draco tak mau bicara lebih jauh dan dia melihat menu yang ada di layar _touch screen_ yang ada di setiap meja.

"Kau tidak bersama James, tumben?"

"Kalau sudah ada Sirius, aku sih dilupakan. Mereka tadi bersama aku kok, sedang beli hot dog di ujung jalan sana." Kata Harry.

Saat Draco asik memilih makanan dan minuman, Remus dan Severus datang bersamaan. Severus membawa tas kertas berisi buku-buku muggle, itu menarik perhatian Draco.

"Kau tumben beli buku muggle?" Tanya si pirang penerus nama keluarga Malfoy itu.

Severus duduk di sebelah Draco, "tadi siang Trowa sempat memberiku beberapa nama toko buku yang menjual buku-buku lama. Tadi kebetulan lewat, jadi mampir sekalian."

"Aku juga beli kamus bahasa." Remus menunjukkan sebuah kamus bahasa Inggris – China.

"Kau belajar bahasa China?" Harry mengambil kamus itu, "Tumben sekali?"

Remus duduk bersandar, "Hanya ingin saja. Lagipula Wufei sepertinya senang kalau ada yang bisa bahasa negaranya."

Dari percakapan itu, Draco bisa menyimpulkan kalau ternyata mereka, Dia, Harry, Severus, Remus dan James, punya kedekatan yang berbeda dengan 5 pilot Gundam kenalan mereka. Harry, jelas akrab dengan Heero, meski masih misteri bagaimana Harry bisa dekat dengan si muka es Heero Yuy itu. Severus sepertinya cocok dengan Trowa, sepertinya karena hobi mereka yang mirip kutu buku. Remus entah bagaimana bisa akrab dengan Wufei, si penyendiri yang bicara saja langka sekali. James, dilihat dari mana juga jelas dia mengincar Quatre, Gryffindor yang satu itu niatannya seperti buku yang terbuka. Sementara Draco... dia agak heran dengan dirinya sendiri yang ternyata sekarang jadi akrab sekali dengan Duo.

Well— mahkluk berkepang itu memang kelewat ceria, optimis dan sifatnya seperti itu bisa diterima Draco dengan mudah. Mungkin karena Duo juga supel dan punya 1001 bahan pembicaraan yang tak pernah membuat suasana jadi membosankan.

"_Kira-kira dia masih ada di London tidak, ya?"_ Batin Draco seraya menekan pesanan di layar yang tersambung langsung dengan dapur café itu.

Tak lama, James dan Sirius pun datang membawa hot dog kegemaran menyeret kursi lain dan bergabung di meja bundar itu. Obrolan berlangsung ringan dan saat itu Severus memberi tahu kalau dia mendapat beberapa tiket sirkus dari Trowa. Penasaran dengan pementasan sirkus muggle, semua meyetujui kalau acara malam nanti adalah menonton sirkus. Selaginya enak-enak mengobrol, mendadak Draco tak sengaja mendengar seseorang yang duduk tak jauh dari mereka mengangkat ponselnya.

"Ledakan di pangkalan New Heathrow? Baru saja? Yang benar? Baiklah, aku akan segera ke sana." Pria yang sepertinya adalah wartawan itu, dilihat dari handycam dan juga _name tag_ yang tersemat di saku rompinya, langsung berdiri dan berlalu menuju ke mobilnya.

"Ada apa, Draco? Kau jadi melamun begitu?"

Tepukan Harry di pundaknya membuat Draco tersadar dan melihat kalau kelima temannya tengan memandangnya, "Aku tidak apa-apa. Tadi barusan aku dengar orang itu bicara tentang ledakan di New Heathrow."

"Pangkalan angkasa itu? Ledakan apa? Pesawat?" Tanya James beruntun.

"Mana aku tahu. Aku cuma sekilas dengar saja." Draco meminum latte yang dia pesan tadi, "Sudah jam segini, kalau mau ke tempat sirkus, sebaiknya sekarang saja." dia merubah topik pembicaraan.

Severus melihat jam tangannya, "Draco benar, kalau tidak nanti keburu penuh dan tidak dapat tempat duduk yang strategis."

Maka keenam siswa Hogwarts itu pun meninggalkan café setelah meninggalkan sejumlah uang sesuai pesanan mereka.

.

"Uwaaa... ramai! Lihat semua stand makanan itu!" James mulai bertingkah seperti bocah 5 tahun yang baru pertama kali diajak ke Diagon Alley.

Harry cuma bisa menggelengkan kepala pasrah melihat kelakukan ababil sepupunya.

Mereka berjalan menuju ke tenda utama yang juga menjadi tujuan orang-orang yang memadati tempat itu. Namun belum lagi sampai di antrian, Draco melihat sekelebat orang yang dia kenal lewat di sisi lain tenda besar itu.

"Bukannya itu Wufei?" tanya Draco entah pada siapa.

"Mana?" Ternyata Remus yang menyahuti.

"Itu... yang ada di dekat caravan." Kata Draco.

Remus menajamkan penglihatannya karena di daerah sana memang cukup remang, tapi itu cukup membuatnya yakin bahwa yang ada di sana memang Wufei "Benar. Itu dia. Sedang apa dia di sini? Terkahir kabarnya dia ada di L-2."

"Ada apa?" Harry mendekati dua temannya yang berhenti berjalan.

"Ada Wufei. Di sana."

Harry memandang ke arah yang ditunjuk Remus. Saat itu ada seseorang wanita muda keluar dari caravan di dekat Wufei berdiri. Dari pakaiannya yang sama dengan yang dikenakan Wufei, semua berasumsi kalau wanita itu juga adalah anggota Preventer.

"Trowa juga ada." Kata Draco begitu melihat Trowa keluar setelah wanita itu. "Oi—Harry!"

Tak bisa dicegah, Harry sudah berjalan mendekati tiga orang itu. Draco dan Remus pun menyusulnya, membuat James, Sirius dan Severus yang ada di depan jadi berputar balik dan mengikuti mereka.

"Wufei, Trowa."

Yang dipanggil menoleh dan terkejut melihat teman-teman penyihir mereka ada di sana plus satu orang yang masih asing.

"Kalian kenapa di sini?" Tanya Trowa.

"Severus bilang kau memberinya tiket, jadi kami mau nonton sirkus." Jelas Harry, lalu dia menoleh pada Wufei, "Kau sedang apa di London?"

Wufei memandang wanita di sebelahnya.

Wanita itu balas memandang Wufei, "Mereka kenalan kalian?"

"... Bisa dibilang begitu." Kata Wufei. "Aku akan bicara dengan mereka sebentar." Pemuda China itu memberi isyarat pada para murid Hogwarts agar mereka mengikutinya sedikit menjauh dari tempat itu. "Liburan musim panas kalian akan segera berakhir kan?"

Meski heran, Harry menjawab juga, "Ya—tanggal 1 September nanti kami kembali ke Hogwarts. Kenapa?"

"Tidak… hanya saja saat ini keadaan di Bumi agak mengkhawatirkan. Kalian sudah dengar tentang kejadian di New Hethrow?"

"Kalau tidak salah, ada ledakan di sana." Kata Draco, "Apa hubungannya denganmu? Dengan Preventer?"

Wufei memandang ke caravan sekilas, "Pangkalan angkasa itu adalah pabrik _Mobile Suit_ ilegal. Di masa dimana MS benar-benar di larang oleh pemerintah dunia, tapi di New Heathrow ada ratusan unit MS yang siap pakai, juga pasukan yang siap tempur."

Entah bagaimana, pikiran Draco langsung mengarah pada Duo, "Duo... Duo yang meledakkan pangkalan itu kan? Aku sempat bertemu dengannya siang tadi."

"Memang dia, tapi karena minimnya data yang diterima Preventer... ada sedikit kesalahan kalkulasi dalam pelaksanaan misi ini; dan Duo... dia terluka lumayan parah. Sekarang dia ada di dalam caravan. Aku dan Sally berniat membawanya ke rumah sakit pusat."

Ada sakit yang dirasakan Draco saat itu, tak tahu apa sebabnya, "Boleh... aku menjenguknya sebentar?"

Bukan hanya Wufei yang terkejut mendengar itu, 5 murid Hogwarts lainnya pun kaget. Sejak kapan si pangeran Slytherin, yang bahkan bakal cuek saja meski temannya di satu tim Quidditch masuk ke Hospital Wing gara-gara patah tulang, peduli pada orang lain? Tapi Wufei bisa mengatasi rasa terkejutnya itu dan mengizinkan Draco bertemu Duo.

"Sebentar saja. Dia masih terlalu lemah. Aku akan memanggil ambulance secepatnya."

Draco mengangguk dan langsung berbalik menuju ke caravan. Tak mempedulikan Trowa dan wanita yang bernama Sally itu, dia langsung masuk dalam caravan berwarna putih itu. Di dalam, dia melihat Duo terbaring di tempat tidur dengan perban putih berbercak merah membebat sebagian besar tubuhnya. Rambut yang biasa terjalin rapi dalam kepangan kini tergerai agak basah karena keringat.

Perlahan Draco mendekati tempat tidur itu. Mata Duo yang semula terpejam, kini terbuka dan memandang Draco. Pemuda itu tersenyum meski wajahnya pucat pasi.

"Hey, Draco... kejutan kau ada di sini." Katanya lirih. Seperti bukan Duo saja.

Draco duduk di kursi kayu yang ada di dekat tempat tidur, "Niatnya sih mau nonton sirkus, tapi kami bertemu Wufei dan Trowa di depan."

Duo tertawa, meski itu membuatnya langsung merasa kesakitan, "Kau jadi melihatku dalam kondisi parah begini."

Masih bisa tertawa dengan kondisi badan seperti itu, Draco jadi tidak tahu harus bereaksi bagaimana, marah atau maklum... "Istirahat saja. Wufei sudah panggilkan ambulance untuk membawamu ke Rumah Sakit Pusat." Tanpa perintah otaknya, tangan Draco terulur dan dia menyentuh kening Duo, terasa panas sekali.

"Tanganmu dingin... katanya... orang yang tangannya dingin itu... hatinya baik." Duo memandang Draco sambil tersenyum, "ternyata itu benar."

Andai dia bukan seorang Malfoy yang terlatih untuk tetap memasang wajah _poker face_ sepanjang waktu, Draco yakin wajahnya saat ini pasti sudah memerah, "Tak udah bicara macam-macam. Tidurlah!"

Menurut, Duo pun memejamkan matanya, tapi dia tak langsung tertidur, sebelum lelap, dia sempat menggumamkan sesuatu yang bagi Draco terdengar seperti sebuah doa.

"... Semoga... perang tidak lagi terjadi..."

.

#

.

1 September After Colony 195, Stasiun King's Cross, London. Peron 9 ¾ adalah peron khusus yang disediakan bagi para penyihir. Peron yang, seperti tempat-tempat lainnya di dunia sihir, tak terlacak keberadaannya oleh para muggle. Di peron itu, Draco dan juga kelompoknya sudah siap berangkat ke Hogwarts. Meski 'judul' tempatnya adalah 'stasiun' tapi faktanya di peron 9 ¾ juga ada sebuah landasan udara untuk membawa para penyihir muda yang bersekolah di koloni Hogwarts dengan empat buah shuttle khusus. Sementara untuk para murid yang bersekolah di Hogwarts yang ada di Bumi, disediakan kereta Hogwarts Express yang berwarna merah menyala.

"Duo masih belum keluar dari rumah sakit?" Tanya Harry saat dia dan Draco duduk di shuttle yang akan membawa mereka kembali ke sekolah.

"Kabar terakhir yang aku terima memang begitu." Kata Draco, menyimpan tas ranselnya di bagasi atas tempat duduk, "Ada kabar dari Heero?"

Harry mengangguk, "Dia bilang Preventer benar-benar mengawasi sisa-sisa pangkalan New Heathrow. Kabarnya sih ada beberapa _mobile suit_ yang berhasil lolos. Dia juga bilang kalau kondisi di Inggris dan juga Amerika dalam kondisi siaga karena aksi-aksi pemberontakan mulai tampak jelas."

"Apa... perang akan terjadi lagi?"

Tak tahu harus menjawab apa, Harry diam dan memandang ke luar jendela shuttle. Dia tak bisa membayangkan andai perang benar-benar terjadi lagi. Dia ingat isi surat dari Heero untuknya beberapa waktu lalu. Pemuda bermata _prussian blue_ itu sempat mengatakan kalau sebenarnya dia dan keempat pilot lainnya masih mencari-cari tempat keberadaan mereka di dunia yang sedang dalam masa transisi ini. Mereka yang terlanjur terbiasa hidup sebagai prajurit yang siap bertaruh nyawa dalam peperangan, masih belum bisa menemukan jati diri mereka di luar medan laga. Namun bukan berarti mereka mengharapkan perang kembali terjadi.

"Semoga mereka baik-baik saja." kata Harry.

Tak lama, shuttle khusus penyihir itu pun akhirnya lepas landas dan dengan cepat meninggalkan lapisan atmosfir bumi. Draco memandang gelapnya angkasa yang terhampar luas. Andai perang benar-benar terjadi, dia tak yakin apa yang harus dia katakan pada teman-temannya di dunia muggle itu.

.

#

.

Waktu berjalan satu bulan lebih sekian hari sejak Draco kembali pada rutinitasnya sebagai seorang pelajar di Hogwarts. Sebagai murid kelas 6, Draco mendapat kepercayaan dari kepala asramanya untuk memegang jabatan sebagai prefek sekaligus kapten tim Quidditch Slytherin. Itu membuat Draco benar-benar nyaris kehilangan waktu untuk dirinya sendiri. Kalau pun ada waktu luang, Draco pasti langsung memakainya untuk mengerjakan tugas-tugas yang menumpuk tidak karuan.

Rutinitas monoton yang mulai sedikit terasa membosankan itu mendadak diguncang oleh kabar yang dibawa oleh James yang memang berlangganan koran muggle yang dia beli via layanan di Daily Prophet. Sabtu pagi yang cerah di awal bulan Oktober itu ternoda oleh headline koran ternama di London yang memasang headline besar 'Barton Fondation menyatakan perang pada negara-negara aliansi Earth Sphere'.

Di tepian danau yang beriak karena aktivitas para mahkluk sihir yang menghuni kedalaman air, Harry, Draco, James, Remus, Severus dan bahkan Sirius, yang hanya mengenal 5 pilot Gundam dari cerita teman-temannya saja, langsung terdiam. Mereka tak bisa membayangkan, bahwa lima pemuda seusia mereka harus sekali lagi merasakan perihnya peperangan.

Hening itu pecah oleh suara James, yang tak seperti biasa, terdengar lesu, "Barton... itu bukannya nama keluarga Trowa?" tanyanya pada Severus yang memang paling akrab dengan pemuda berkebangsaan Latin itu.

Severus menggeleng, "Trowa pernah bilang kalau Trowa Barton hanyalah 'nama sandi'nya semasa perang. Dia tak tahu nama aslinya karena sejak kecil dia kehilangan ingatannya."

Informasi yang jelas membuat siapapun kaget.

"Tapi... perang akhirnya benar-benar terjadi." Harry buru-buru mengeluarkan secarik perkamen dan juga pena bulu plus botol tinta dari dalam tasnya. Menjadikan buku ramuan sebagai alas tulisnya, dia pun langsung menulis surat, jelas untuk Heero.

Yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama seperti Harry, mereka semua cemas pada teman-teman mereka. Tapi ada yang luput dari semua itu... Tak seorang pun sadar kalau Sirius pun ikut mengeluarkan kertas dan pena, bersama dengan lima temannya yang lain, Sirius juga menuliskan sebuah surat untuk seseorang yang dia kenal di dunia muggle. Seseorang yang sampai saat ini masih menjadi rahasia untuk dirinya sendiri dan tak diketahui oleh kelima sobat karibnya itu.

.

.

Lewat tengah malam, tapi Draco sama sekali tak bisa memejamkan matanya. Sudah tiga hari berlalu sejak dia mengirimkan surat pada Duo, tapi sama sekali tak ada balasan dari si rambut kepang yang biasanya selalu membalas suratnya dalam waktu dua jam saja. mau tidak mau pikiran buruk mulai berseliweran di kepala Draco. Apalagi tiap pagi dia dan kelompoknya selalu membaca koran muggle milik James yang beritanya makin lama makin menampakkan kekacauan di dunia muggle itu.

Barton Fondation mulai menyerang beberapa negara di Bumi, bahkan juga beberapa koloni di L-3. Ternyata organisasi yang dipimpin oleh putri Treize Kushrenada, pimpinan Oz yang terlibat dalam perang terdahulu, memiliki sebuah koloni khusus di L3-X 18999 yang menjadi benteng perang mereka. Draco masih tidak percaya, seorang gadis kecil yang mungkin belum juga berusia 12 tahun itu mampu memimpin pasukan yang begitu besar. Pasti ada seseorang di balik layar.

Draco duduk di sofa hijau di ruang rekreasi asramanya seraya memandangi kayu-kayu yang mulai hancur di perapian. Kantuk sama sekali tak datang meski jam sudah menunjukkan waktu pukul 2 pagi.

Namun keheningan itu segera pecah oleh suara 'pop' pelan dan muncullah sebuah amplop di hadapannya. Sedikit kelewat semangat, Draco membuka amplop itu dan membaca surat yang ada di dalamnya. Tak seperti biasa, surat Duo hanya berisi selembar kertas dan isinya sangat singkat.

"_Maaf baru membalas suratmu, Draco. Aku baik-baik saja, lukaku sudah sembuh semua dan tak ada cidera parah. Thanks kau sudah mencemaskan aku. Mengenai perang ini... kami tidak punya pilihan lain kecuali sekali lagi terlibat di dalamnya. Aku dan yang lainnya memutuskan untuk kembali berjuang bersama dengan Gundam kami."_

Hanya itu saja, tapi tulisan tangan Duo yang tak begitu rapi mengungkapkan lebih banyak dari kata-kata yang tertuang di kertas itu. rasa takut, sedih... dan juga rasa putus asa.

Pandangan mata Draco beralih dari kertas di tangannya menuju ke tangga saat dia mendengar suara langkah kaki menuruni anak tanga batu itu, tak lama, sosok Severus pun muncul di ruang rekreasi, wajahnya tampak cemas dan di tangannya tergenggam surat yang pasti dari Trowa.

Kedua Slytherin itu bertemu pandang dalam diam, masing-masing menyimpan kekalutan dan ketakutan yang sama, namun keduanya tak ingin bicara karena sepertinya apa yang mereka takutkan akan menjadi nyata jika mereka melontarkannya dalam kata.

Sunyi yang mematul di tembok-tembok dingin asrama berlambang ular itu seolah mematikan panas dari bara yang menyala di perapian.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

YOSH! Chap tiga kelaaaaar! Huff! Mulai kelihatankah konflik perangnya? Sumpah deh ini saya ngacak2 alur GW plus GW Endless Waltz yang mana perangnya harusnya di tahun 196 #Orz. Auuu... maafkan saya wahai maestro pencipta seri Gundam ini, juga maafkan saya tante JK Rowling #stresstingkatakut

Chap berikutnya giliran pair yang sudah ditunggu... TrowaSev! Ghee, Ambu san, Apple en Veri... moga chap depan hasilnya lumayan angst supaya sesuai dengan pesanan #Orz

Yak! Menanti segala feedback dan saya mau ngetik chap selanjutnya. Hehehehe...


	4. Phase 03 : Fire Rain

Awal bulan November, Severus masih menghabiskan waktunya di perpustakaan, sampai murid-murid yang lain mengira dia menjadi asisten tetap Madam Pince. Dia mengacuhkan tawaran teman-temannya untuk berkunjung ke Hogsmeade yang letaknya dua jam dengan kereta Thestral dari Hogwarts. Dia lebih memilih meneruskan penelitiannya, terlebih Profesor Slughorn sudah mengizinkannya memakai kelas ramuan demi mendapatkan hasil sempurna dari penelitian yang sudah dia mulai sejak dia kelas tiga dulu.

Berita-berita yang dia dapat dari koran muggle semakin membuatnya was-was akan keselamatan teman-teman pilotnya, terutama yang dekat dengannya, Trowa Barton. Surat Severus sudah tak berbalas selama seminggu ini walau Severus sudah mengirimkan tiga buah surat.

Severus tak pernah merasa secemas ini pada orang lain. Dia hanya butuh tahu satu hal... dia hanya butuh tahu, apakah Trowa baik-baik saja dan tak terluka.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Phase 03 : ****Fire Rain**

03 November After Colony 195, Pesawat luar angkasa Peacemillion yang merupakan pesawat induk Preventer untuk misi di luar bumi. Trowa duduk di depan _cockpit_ Gundam Heavyarms miliknya. Satu bulan sudah perang kembali menghantui kehidupan manusia. Satu bulan sudah mimpi buruk ini terulang lagi. Pemuda berambut coklat chestnut itu mengutak-atik program Gundam dari komputernya, memastikan semua dalam kondisi sempurna.

Dan bukan hanya Trowa saja yang ada di hanggar Peacemillion yang dibangun kembali setelah rusak parah saat perang lalu. Empat pilot Gundam lainnya juga tengah mengecek kondisi _Mobile Suit _mereka, memastikan kondisinya siap untuk bertempur kapanpun dibutuhkan. Trowa melihat Duo sedang mengganti bagian perisai Deathscythe Hell yang rusak karena pertempuran pagi tadi. Quatre sedang membenahi bagian kaki Sandrock yang malfungsi karena serangan pasukan Marimeia, pimpinan Barton Foundation. Wufei sejak tadi tak keluar dari dalam cockpit Altron, mungkin ada beberapa sistem yang rusak. Sementara Heero, dia memastikan Zero System di Wing Gundam miliknya bekerja dengan sempurna.

Selesai memperbaiki Gundam-nya, Trowa berpamitan pada teman-temannya dan dia pun menuju ke kamarnya untuk sejenak beristirahat. Masa seperti ini, kondisi tubuh harus selalu fit. Di kamarnya, Trowa mengaktifkan fungsi gravitasi dan langsung menghempaskan tubuhnya ke kasur. Dia menatap langit-langit kamar, lalu pandangannya beralih pada setumpuk surat di meja. Pemuda itu duduk dan terus menatap surat bisu yang belum tersentuh itu.

Trowa tak tahu harus menulis apa pada sosok seorang Severus Snape yang entah sejak kapan mulai mengisi satu tempat khusus dalam dirinya. Entah bagaimana, komunikasi mereka justru lebih lancar jika bicara via surat. Mungkin karena mereka sama-sama bukan tipe yang bisa bebas menyatakan apa yang mereka rasakan dengan kata.

Dia mengambil sebuah amplop dan membuka pinggirannya. Tiga surat dari Severus sama sekali tak dia baca. Dia takut tidak tahan dan malah menulis hal-hal yang bisa membuat Severus khawatir. Tapi dia juga sadar kalau dengan tidak membalas surat pun dia sudah membuat Severus cemas.

Akhirnya Trowa pun membaca ketiga surat yang terabaikan itu. Seperti yang dia duga, surat itu bernada cemas dan takut. Selesai membaca, dia mengambil kertas dan pena dari laci meja lalu segera membalas ketiga surat itu.

Usai membubukan titik di amplop balasan, surat itu langsung lenyap menuju ke tempat tujuan. Sekarang Trowa hanya bisa berharap kalau dia bisa meyakinkan Severus bahwa semua baik-baik saja; setidaknya untuk saat ini.

.

Waktu istirahat Trowa terinterupsi oleh suara alarm yang berseru nyaring di seluruh pelosok Peacemillion. Tak buang waktu, Trowa langsung keluar dari kamar dan menuju ke bridge pesawat besar itu. Di sana keempat temannya juga sudah berkumpul.

"Ada sekelompok _Mobile Suit_ tipe Leo yang mengarah ke koloni L4 MO129877." Ujar Sally, yang juag ikut sebagai awak Peacemillion bersama satu anggota wanita lainnya di Preventer, Noin.

"MO? Itu dekat dengan kolonimu, Quatre." Kata Duo.

"Ku pikir mereka juga akan mengincar koloni keluarga Winner." Ujar Noin, "Sebaiknya kalian lekas menyusul. Dengan kecepatan Gundam, kalian bisa tiba bersamaan dengan pasukan itu sebelum mereka menyerang."

Tak tunggu dua kali aba-aba, lima pilot muda itu pun menuju ke hanggar dan langsung mengaktifkan Gundam mereka masing-masing. Setelahnya, sesuai aba-aba Noin, mereka mengejar pasukan Marimeia agar mereka tak sempat membuat kerusakan apapun pada koloni.

"Ada empat puluh unit." Suara Duo terdengar di transmisi di tiap Gundam saat mereka berhasil menyusul pasukan musuh, "Lumayan, delapan untuk masing-masing orang." Pilot bermata violet itu mengaktifkan _beam scythe_ yang merupakan senjata andalan Gundam Deathscythe Hell-nya. Dia pun melaju terlebih dahulu untuk membuka serangan. Wufei, Heero dan Quatre menyusul dengan segera sementara Trowa memilih maju belakangan.

Bukan apa, Gundam miliknya tak begitu cocok dengan pertempuran jarak dekat, jadi dia harus pintar menyusun strategi untuk mengoptimalkan daya serang misil-misil yang ada di tubuh Heavyarms.

Tak butuh waktu lama sampai peperangan yang sengit terjadi diantara kedua belah pihak. Mungkin kedengarannya berat sebelah, lima lawan empat puluh. Setidaknya itu yang akan dipikirkan oleh orang yang meremehkan kekuatan Gundam. 1 unit Gundam bisa disetarakan dengan 3 Mobile Suit biasa, bahkan lebih. Tergantung keahlian pilotnya.

Trowa membidikkan dua senjata besar di masing-masing tangan Heavyarms dan ratusan peluru melesat menghancurkan unit-unit Leo yang coba menyerangnya. Tentu saja ketepatan dan keakuratan Trowa tak usah diragukan lagi, dalam waktu singkat, empat unit Leo hancur berkeping-keping. Sambil menyerang, Trowa tetap memperhatikan sekelilingnya dengan wasapda, saat itu juga dia melihat aksi keempat temannya. Quatre, seperti biasa lebih bersikap defensif. Duo semakin mahir menggunakan keahlian khusus Deathscythe Hell yang memiliki _jammer_ hingga dia tidak terdeteksi oleh radar musuh dan membuatnya bisa dengan mudah menyerang. Wufei juga masih dengan gaya tempurnya yang biasa, tanpa ampun, siapa yang mendekat, bisa dipastikan akan mati. Heero juga sama, tak ada keraguan dalam setiap serangannya untuk menghancurkan Mobile Suit musuh.

Satu demi satu Mobile Suit musuh mulai berkurang secara nyata. Namun saat Trowa hendak berbalik untuk menyerang Mobile Suit yang lain, dia melihat dua tipe Mobile Suit yang tidak ada di _database_ sistem Gundam miliknya. Pastinya itu tipe baru yang dikembangkan oleh Barton Foundation. Dua Mobile Suit itu berwarna putih gading dan melesat begitu cepat ke arah Trowa hingga pemuda jangkung itu tak sempat menghindar. Telak, Mobile Suit itu menghantam sisi kanan Heavyarms dan membuat sirkuit di bagian itu langsung rusak parah dan tersalur pada monitor di dalam cockpit yang langsung menimbulkan sebuah meledak yang tak kecil. Trowa tak sempat melakukan apapun untuk melindungi diri, jadilah ledakan dalam cockpit itu melukainya dengan telak.

Penyerangan itu terjadi begitu cepat dan benar-benar tak bisa diprediksi oleh empat pilot Gundam lainnya.

"Trowa!" Quatre hendak menuju ke arah Gundam berwarna merah itu, tapi salah satu Mobile Suit dari Barton Foundation mengincarnya dan menghantam tubuh bagian depan Sandrock, membuat Gundam itu terpental lumayan jauh dengan kerusakan yang tak ringan di bagian dada.

Duo yang ada di dekat Trowa langsung menahan laju serangan kedua dari tipe Mobile Suit baru milik Barton Foundation sementara Wufei menghadang yang hendak menyerang Quatre. Heero kemudian melesat untuk menyerang dua Mobile Suit tipe baru yang jelas punya kekuatan yang jauh lebih besar dari Mobile Suit tipe Leo standart hingga bisa merusakkan bagian Gundam dalam sekali serang.

"Trowa! Oi, Trowa!" Duo mencoba mengirimkan transmisi pada pilot Heavyarms itu, tapi tak ada jawaban. Bahkan monitor Gundam milik Duo pun tak bisa menampilkan keadaan di dalam cockpit Heavyarms.

Sepertinya kondisi serupa dialami oleh Quatre, setidaknya suara Wufei yang lebih keras dari biasanya itu jadi pertanda kalau di pemuda Arab di dalam cockpit sama sekali tak menunjukkan respon apapun.

Perhatian Duo dan Wufei sedikit teralih saat mereka melihat rentetan ledakan yang terjadi di depan sana. Rupanya Heero, dengan memakai beam milik Wing Zero, berhasil memusnahkan sisa Mobile Suit dari Barton Foundation yang masih bertahan. Kemampuan Heero masih sama seperti dulu. Kuat, tepat... sedikit menakutkan.

"Bagaimana keadaan mereka?" Tanya Heero via transmisi khusus antar Gundam.

"Keadaan mereka parah. Sama sekali tak ada respon." Duo menahan tubuh Gundam Heavyarms, "Kita harus mencari tempat untuk mengeluarkan mereka dari dalam cockpit."

Heero segera mengecek peta angkasa di wilayah itu, tapi dia tak menemukan satu koloni yang memungkinkan mereka untuk mendaratkan Gundam mereka. Tepat saat itu, dia teringat satu koordinat yang pastinya aman untuk mereka. Koloni Hogwarts. Koloni sihir itu tak jauh dari tempat mereka berada. Dalam hitungan menit, kecepatan Gundam pasti bisa mencapainya.

"Kita ke Hogwarts." Ujar Heero, mendekati teman-temannya, aku sudah kirimkan pesan ke Peacemillion."

"Kau tidak mengirimkan koordinat Hogwarts, kan?" Tanya Duo.

"Aku tidak sebodoh itu. Ayo! Kita harus cepat!"

Sadar kalau mereka memang dalam kondisi yang darurat, Duo dan Wufei pun membawa Gundam lain yang jadi tanggung jawab mereka dan secepatnya melajukan Gundam mereka dengan kecepatan penuh menyusul Heero yang sudah ada jauh di depan sana.

.

Mendekati tempat tujuan, radar sama sekali tak menampakkan tanda apapun. Tapi ada yang berbeda dari wilayah itu, tak bisa dijelaskan, rasanya seperti menembus sebuah selubung tipis yang tak kasat mata. Setelah sensasi itu berlalu, mereka akhirnya melihat juga sosok sebuah koloni yang paling ajaib yang mungkin ada di seluruh angkasa ini. Karena mereka sudah tahu kode untuk membuka pintu hangar di koloni itu, mereka bisa dengan cepat masuk ke dalam hanggar.

Di sana, Duo, Wufei dan Heero langsung keluar dari cockpit mereka dan segera berusaha untuk mengeluarkan kedua teman mereka. karena pintu cockpit Heavyarms tak rusak begitu para, Duo menyuruh Heero dan Wufei untuk menolong Quatre saja. membuka helm pilotnya, Duo langsung menujuk ke pintu cockpit Gundam milik Trowa itu dan mencoba untuk membukanya paksa dari luar. Jelas bukan pekerjaan mudah karena pintu cockpit Gundam memang di desain agar tak mudah dibuka tanpa seijin pemiliknya.

"Sial! Tidak terbuka!" Duo memandang sisi pintu cockpit yang menghitam, "Trowa! Oi! Trowa! Kau bisa dengar aku? Trowa!" Teriak Duo sedikit putus asa. Lalu dia memandang pada Heero dan Wufei yang sepertinya juga tampak kesulitan membuka pintu cockpit Sandrock yang rusak parah itu.

"Sepertinya kalian butuh bantuan, anak-anak muda."

Tiga pilot itu menoleh dan mendapati sang kepala sekolah Hogwarts, Dumbledore, bersama seseorang yang tubuhnya luar biasa tinggi juga besar, plus rambut dan brewok yang memberi kesan 'orang ini berbahaya'.

"Tenanglah. Dia Rubeus Hagrid, Gamekeeper di Hogwarts. Dia orang yang bisa dipercaya. Sekarang, biarkan dia membantu kalian."

Lalu tubuh besar Hagrid itu terangkat dengan mudah di medan yang tanpa massa, "Minggirlah! Biar aku buka pintu ini." Hagrid meraih tepian pintu cockpit Heavyarms. Hanya dengan mengerahkan sedikit tenaga, Hagrid bisa membuka pintu berbahan gundanium yang disebut sebagai logam paling kuat yang diciptakan manusia saat ini. Hagrid melepaskan begitu saja pintu cockpit Gundam itu lalu menuju ke Sandrock.

Sementara Hagrid membuka cockpit Sandrock, Duo langsung berusaha menyelamatkan Trowa yang yang terjebak dalam cockpit yang berasap.

"Trowa! Trowa!" Seberapa kencang dia memanggil, tak ada jawaban dari Trowa. Tampak darah merembes dari _pilot suit_ yang dikenakan pemuda itu, helm khususnya pun retak parah. Duo meraih tubuh Trowa, berusaha tidak membuat guncangan terlalu kencang pada tubuh temannya itu.

"_Hang on, Trowa..." _Duo tidak bisa mengacuhkan rasa ngeri di benaknya saat merasakan tetes darah Trowa mengalir deras. Perlahan dia mengeluarkan Trowa dari dalam cockpit, di saat yang sama Duo lihat Wufei dan Heero juga sudah berhasil mengeluarkan Quatre dari cockpit Sandrock.

Kemudian keduanya dibawa ke Hospital Wing untuk segera diberi pertolongan.

.

.

Pelajaran sore di Hogwarts masih belum berakhir, tapi ada satu orang yang tidak berada di kelasnya seperti murid yang lain. Harry Potter berlari menyusuri koridor batu dan menuju ke kelas ramuan. Jubahnya berkibar seiring langkahnya yang semakin menggila menuju ke ruang kelas yang sekarang dipakai oleh siswa kelas tujuh Gryffindor dan Slytherin itu.

Setelah sampai di tempat yang dia tuju, Harry mengetuk pintu kayu di sana baru membukanya dan langsung menuju ke arah Profesor Slughorn, guru ramuan di Hogwarts. "Maaf, Profesor, saya diminta Profesor Dumbledore untuk memanggil Mr. Snape."

"Mr. Snape? Ada keperluan apa?" Tanya guru bertubuh tambun itu.

"Urusan penting." Harry memandang Severus, "... Dan sangat mendesak."

Profesor Slughorn akhirnya mengizinkan Severus untuk meninggalkan kelas setelah meminta murid kesayangannya itu mengosongkan isi kualinya. James, Sirius dan Remus yang juga ada di kelas yang sama, hanya bisa saling berpandangan dengan heran.

Severus mengikuti Harry menjauh dari kelas ramuan, dia membenahi letak tasnya sebelum bicara, "Ada apa, Harry? Wajahmu pucat sekali."

"Tadi aku ke Hospital Wing karena tanganku luka di Herbology... Lalu di sana aku bertemu Heero dan yang lainnya."

Jelas saja Severus terkejut mendengar itu. "Untuk apa mereka kemari? Kenapa di Hospital Wing?" dia mensejajarkan langkahnya dengan Harry yang sekarang separo berlari.

"Trowa dan Quatre... mereka terluka parah. Benar-benar parah."

Bagi Severus, sekejab jalan yang dia lalui seolah retak, hancur berkeping dan membuatnya terjun bebas dalam kegelapan.

"Sev!" untunglah refleks Harry sebagai pemain Quidditch membuatnya bisa denga cepat penahan lengan Severus sebelum pemuda itu jatuh menghantam tanah, "Kau ok?" tanya pemuda berkacamata itu.

Severus butuh beberapa detik sebelum mendapat kembali kesadarannya, "Aku tidak apa." Dia melepaskan tangan Harry dari lengannya. "Ayo."

Keduanya pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju ke Hospital Wing. Sesampainya di sana, ada Heero, Duo dan Wufei ada di depan pintu Hospital Wing yang tertutup bersama dengan Dumbledore.

"Ah—Mr. Snape, akhirnya kau datang." Dumbledore memandang pemuda berambut hitam sebahu itu.

"Kepala sekolah, ada apa ini?" Tanya Severus, tak bisa menahan rasa penasaran juga rasa cemasnya.

"Sepertinya teman-teman kita mengalami hal yang cukup menyulitkan. Aku kira apa yang tengah kau teliti bisa membantu mereka." ujar Dumbledore, yang tak diragukan lagi, tahu segala sesuatu yang dilakukan oleh semua penghuni sekolah.

Severus memang bisa mengatakan kalau penelitiannya sudah ada dalam taraf sempurna, tapi... untuk menggunakannya pada manusia, "Kepala sekolah... bukannya saya tidak mau, hanya saja ini belum pernah digunakan pada manusia."

"Aku yakin itu bisa, Mr. Snape. Aku tahu kemampuanmu dalam meramu lebih tinggi dari semua siswa di sini. Bahkan bakat itu tampak sejak tahun pertamamu di sini." Pria tua itu memandang lembut pada murid tingkat akhirnya itu, "Saat ini hanya kau yang bisa menolong mereka."

Harry, yang sama sekali tak tahu menahu tentang penelitian Severus, hanya bisa diam. Begitu pun dengan orang-orang yang ada di sana.

Akhirnya setelah beberapa detik kesunyian, Severus bicara juga, "Baiklah." Lalu dia membuka tasnya dan mengeluarkan sebuah botol kecil berisi cairan bening dan jernih. Semurni air dari telaga termurni.

Dumbledore mengambil botol itu, "Ikut aku ke dalam! Poppy pasti butuh petunjuk penggunaan ramuan ini."

Severus mengangguk dan mengikuti kepala sekolahnya masuk ke dalam Hospital Wing. Sampai di ruang perawatan itu, Dumbledore langsung menuju pada Madam Pomfrey yang sedang sibuk dengan berbagai macam ramuan dan juga banyak sekali kan putih berbercak darah di lantai. Severus bisa melihat dua orang terbaring di tempat tidur dengan luka-luka yang sangat serius.

Jantung Severus seperti diremas oleh Jerat Setan setiap kali berdetak. Sakit tak tertahankan melihat sosok Trowa di sana. Bagian kanan tubuhnya benar-benar terluka parah, darah masih mengalir meski Severus bisa melihat beberapa salep ramuan sudah diberikan.

"Poppy, ini yang kita butuhkan." Dumbledore memberikan botol kaca berisi ramuan milik Severus para matron Hogwarts itu.

"Apa ini, Albus? Dan kenapa kau bawa Mr. Snape kemari?"

"Kita butuh dia, karena ramuan ini adalah hasil ciptaannya."

Anehnya, tak ada raut wajah terkejut di wajah Madam Pomfrey, "Jadi Mr. Snape, ramuan apa ini dan bagaimana ini bisa menolong mereka?"

Severus mendekat, meski kakinya terasa berat. Dia pun menjelaskan kinerja ramuan ciptaannya itu dengan detail. Dia juga memberi instruksi untuk memberikan masing-masing setengah botol ramuan itu pada Trowa dan Quatre. Lalu dia menawarkan diri untuk membantu mengobati dua pasien itu. untungnya Madam Pomfrey yakin dan percaya kalau Severus memang mampu untuk membantunya. Maka setelah wanita itu meminta agar Dumbledore menunggu di depan, dia dan Severus mulai sibuk menangani pasien dengan kondisi kritis itu.

Perlahan, Severus membasuh luka Trowa dengan kain bersih yang sudah dibasahi. Dia pernah membaca cara-cara pengobatan ala muggle, dan Madam Pomfrey juga bilang kalau luka separah ini tak bisa disembuhkan begitu saja dengan sihir.

Getaran disekujur tubuhnya tak juga berhenti. Nyalang Severus memandang wajah pucat Trowa yang bernafas dengan susah payah. Pendarahan di bahu kanannya luar biasa parah, ditambah dengan luka bakar yang tidak ringan. Setelah memastikan drah di sekitar luka sudah berkurang, Severus mengambil botol salep dan mengoleskannya di luka-luka Trowa.

Tubuh pemuda itu panas sekali. Sesekali rintihan sakit terdengar saat Severus mengoleskan salep itu di luka-luka Trowa. Setengah mati Severus menahan supaya air matanya tidak tumpah, dia tidak suka seperti ini. Dia tidak terbiasa dengan sosok Trowa yang lemah seperti ini.

Setelah mengoleskan berbagai salep dengan berbagai manfaat, Severus perlahan membebat luka-luka Trowa dengan perban bersih.

"Akan lebih cepat kalau kau lakukan dengan tongkatmu, Mr Snape." Ujar Madam Pomfrey yang sudah selesai mengobati Quatre.

"Tidak, Madam Pomfrey. Saya belum begitu mahir. Lebih baik begini saja, sebentar lagi juga selesai." Kata Severus.

Madam Pomfrey menghela nafas, "Baiklah, aku akan bereskan kekacauan di sini dan mengambil ramuan di belakang. Setelah selesai, kau kembalilah ke asrama dan beristirahatlah!"

Anggukan menjadi jawaban bisu dari Severus yang masih berkutat dengan perban di lengan Trowa. Dia sengaja melakukannya perlahan. Dia ingin berada lebih lama di sini, di sisi pemuda yang entah sejak kapan mempunyai arti yang special dalam dirinya.

"Cepatlah sembuh, Trowa..."

.

"Jadi, Severus... apa yang kau berikan pada Profesor Dumbledore tadi? Dan apa yang kau lakukan di dalam sana? Bagaiaman kondisi Quatre dan Trowa?" Tanya Harry beruntun diikuti pandangan penuh rasa ingin tahu dari tiga pilot yang ada di sana setelah Severus keluar dari Hospital Wing.

Severus duduk di kursi, menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun menjelaskan tentang ramuan di dalam botol tadi, "Aku namakan 'Stopper in Death'," katanya, "Aku menelitinya sejak tahun ketiga."

"Stopper... in Death?" ulang Harry, "Maksudmu, itu ramuan untuk menghentikan kematian?"

"Tak ada ramuan yang bisa lakukan itu. Stopper in Death berfungsi untuk memperlambat kerusakan yang terjadi pada tubuh. Ramuan ini bisa diumpamakan 'memperlambat waktu' bagi orang yang meminumnya. Pada pasien dengan keadaan sekarat, ramuan ini bisa diberikan, sehingga memberi tambahan waktu bagi para Healer untuk memberi pertolongan." Jelas Severus singkat, karena kinerja ramuan ciptaannya ini sebenarnya jauh lebih rumit dari pada apa yang dia katakan.

Semua yang ada di sana terkagum-kagum, karena Severus, dalam usia belia, sudah berhasil menciptakan ramuan dari penelitian selama empat tahun.

Tapi Severus segera saja tenggelam dalam keheningan di dunianya sendiri. Dia tak bisa menghentikan dirinya untuk tidak terus membayangkan apa yang terjadi pada Trowa. Dia benar-benar merasa takut kalau dia tak lagi bisa melihat bias hijau teduh di bola mata Trowa yang selalu terasa hangat saat memandangnya.

.

"-rus... Severus... Sev!"

Sedikit kaget, Severus membuka matanya dan melihat wajah James ada di depannya.

"Kau ini tidur seperti pingsan saja." Pemuda berkacamata itu berkacak pinggang.

Tidur? kapan dia tertidur? Severus memandang ke sekelilingnya, ternyata semua sudah berkumpul. Dia bisa lihat Harry sedang bersama Heero di dekat tangga. Harry tampaknya sedang menenangkan si _perfect soldier_ itu, tampak jelas dari tangannya yang ada di lengan Heero. Draco ada dekat dengan Duo yang duduk di dekat pintu. Severus berani bersumpah kalau itu adalah kali pertama dia lihat wajah Draco tampak lembut. Lalu Remus bersama dengan Wufei, duduk berdampingan dalam diam. Namun biar begitu, Severus bisa melihat wajah Wufei tampak tenang, padahal tadi pemuda asia itu tampak tegang.

"... Mana Sirius?" tanya Severus.

"Mengurus tim Quidditch. Aku dan Harry izin tidak latihan hari ini." James duduk di sebelah Severus, "Aku sudah dengar tentang ramuanmu dari Harry, semoga itu bekerja dengan baik."

Sejujurnya Severus sendiri ragu. Meski dia sudah memakai hewan sebagai tes untuk ramuan itu, dia tak yakin bisa berjalan baik pada tubuh manusia. "Sudah berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Mana aku tahu," James duduk bersandar, "Aku membangunkanmu soalnya aku tidak punya teman ngobrol. Lihat saja mereka itu, sudah lupa sama kita." Katanya dengan nada sedikit jengkel.

Tak begitu lama, pintu Hospital Wing yang tadi tertutup akhirnya terbuka juga, Dumbledore pun keluar dari sana dan wajahnya saat itu tampak lega. Dia pun tersenyum memandang anak-anak muda yang langsung beranjak dari tempatnya duduk.

"Profesor Dumbledore, bagaimana keadaan Quatre dan Trowa?" Tanya James.

Dumbledore memandang Severus, "Berkat ramuan dari Mr. Snape, Poppy jadi punya banyak waktu untuk mengurus keduanya. Saat ini mereka sedang tidur dan bisa bangun kapan pun."

Jelas saja kabar yang disampaikan Dumbledore membuat para pemuda di sana merasa lega, mengetahui kalau kedua teman mereka selamat.

"Sekarang kalian istirahatlah. Poppy pasti tak akan mengizinkan kalian tetap berada di sini. Besok, kalian bisa menjenguk mereka." Dumbledore berjalan ke arah tangga, "Ah—aku sudah menyiapkan menara utara juga. Selamat malam."

Tak berusaha membantah, semuanya pun meninggalkan Hospital Wing untuk makan malam dan beristirahat. Rasa cemas mereka sudah berkurang drastis dan sepertinya mengisi perut dengan beberapa makanan lezat akan membuat mereka lebih baik.

Walau begitu, tak ada seorang pun yang tahu kalau seorang Severus Snape, prefek dari Slytherin, saat ini sedang merencanakan satu pelanggaran pertama dalam karirnya sebagai seorang murid. Yaitu menyelinap malam-malam nanti ke Hospital Wing untuk melihat kondisi Trowa.

.

.

Dua hari setelahnya, Severus mendapat kabar –siapalagi kalau bukan dari James yang sumber informasinya hampir menyamai Dumbledore- kalau Trowa dan Quatre sudah diizinkan keluar dari Hospital Wing. Sekarang mereka beristirahat di menara timur sampai kondisi mereka kembali seperti semula, sementara Heero, Duo dan Wufei sudah mulai memperbaiki Mobile Suit mereka yang rusak dibantu oleh Harry, Draco dan Remus.

Severus melangkahkan kakinya menuju kamar special di manara timur. Sampai di sana, dia mengetuk pintu kayu besar yang dihiasi oleh ukiran. Tak lama, pintu itu pun terbuka, dan muncullah Trowa.

"Severus." Trowa membuka pintu itu lebar dan mengizinkan Severus untuk masuk.

Melangkahkan kaki di ruangan bulat itu, Severus tak melihat Quatre di sana.

"Quatre tadi keluar, dipaksa keluar, bersama James." Trowa menutup pintu itu saat Severus sudah ada di tengah ruangan, di dekat sofa.

Severus pun duduk dan memandang pemuda berambut coklat yang kini duduk di sofa yang berbeda dengannya. Dia masih bisa melihat beberapa bekas luka yang tampak di sisi wajah Trowa. "... Apa... masih terasa sakit?"

"Tidak. Sama sekali tak terasa sakit."

Tapi sepertinya Severus tidak percaya, meski begitu, dia tidak membahasnya lagi, "... Di suratmu yang terakhir... kau bilang keadaan terkendali... tapi kenapa, kau malah muncul di Hogwarts dengan luka parah seperti itu?"

Trowa duduk bersandar dan menopang kaki kanan di lutut kirinya, "Ya—keadaan tak semulus rencana. Pihak musuh mengembangkan Mobile Suit tipe baru yang tak ada dalam data kami."

"Data... apa kalian begitu tergantung pada data?"

"Bukan begitu juga." Ujar Trowa, "tapi data memiliki peran penting untuk strategi kami."

"Aku tidak mengerti." Severus berdiri, tampak agak kesal, lalu dia beralih ke jendela tinggi yang menampakkan pemandangan danau dan juga hutan. "Kenapa muggle suka sekali berperang? Selalu saja membuat sengsara satu sama lain."

Trowa memandang sosok yang tertimpa cahaya senja itu, "Aku sendiri... tidak mengerti." Dia menghampiri Severus dan berdiri di sebelahnya, "Manusia tak pernah merasa puas pada apa yang sudah mereka capai."

Sejenak tak ada suara di antara mereka. Satu keadaan yang selalu membuat mereka merasa nyaman. Memang ternyata mereka ini sama-sama tak pandai merangkai kata dalam lisan. Dering kesunyian justru menyuarakan apa yang tersimpan dalam hati. Karenanya Severus hanya diam saat kedua tangan Trowa memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang. Meraihnya dalam satu sentuhan yang membawa Severus dalam satu kehangatan asing yang begitu menyenangkan.

"Berjanjilah padaku... kau tidak akan terluka lagi."

.

#

.

Perbaikan Gundam kali ini tak begitu memakan banyak waktu karena para penyihir yang membantu sudah paham benar kinerja Mobile Suit berteknologi super canggih itu. akhirnya, besok adalah hari di mana kelima pilot itu meninggalkan Hogwarts yang sudah menjadi _sanctuary_ bagi mereka ditengah dunia yang kacau ini.

Malam sebelum perpisahan, Trowa dan Severus menghabiskan waktu mereka untuk duduk di taman yang ada di bagian belakang kastil. Mereka duduk di kursi batu, memandang air mancur yang berasal dari guci yang dibawa oleh sebuah patung wanita cantik. Kilau air itu terlihat sangat indah ditimpa cahaya malam.

Trowa memandang ke langit dan memandang bias bulan di sana, "Benar-benar seperti di bumi. Apa itu pun dibuat dengan sihir?"

"Ya. Semua yang tampak di langit adalah sihir."

"Luar biasa."

Angin berhembus ringan di malam awal musim dingin, membawa udara malam yang menyejukkan, tak begitu dingin.

"Jadi... kau akan kembali berperang?" detik berikutnya Severus ingin mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena melontarkan pertanyaan yang mati-matian dia tahan.

Trowa memandang Severus yang menunduk dalam-dalam, lalu dia kembali pada kilau bulan di langit malam bertabur bintang itu. "Aku... hidup sebagai seorang prajurit. Medan perang adalah tempatku. Hidupku... dan matiku."

Sontak Severus menegakkan kepalanya dan memandang Trowa tajam, "Jangan pernah kau katakan 'mati' semudah itu!" serunya yang cukup membuat Trowa terkejut karena tak biasanya Severus bersuara keras seperti ini.

"Kau harus berperang untuk hidup! Kau harus kembali pada orang yang mengkhawatirkanmu!"

Trowa membalas pandangan mata itu, "Tak akan ada yang mengkhawatirkanku. Seorang pembunuh sepertiku tak pantas kembali pada siapapun."

Mendengar itu, Severus berdiri dan melayangkan satu tamparan telak di pipi Trowa. Wajahnya mengisyaratkan emosi yang bercampur aduk, sedih, marah, kesal sekaligus terluka.

Seolah tak merasakan panas di pipinya, Trowa memandang mata Severus yang selalu berhasil membungkam suaranya, mematikan kerja otaknya. Trowa lalu menyandarkan kepalanya pada Severus yang berdiri di depannya.

"... Apa kau mau menungguku?"

Severus merendahkan tubuhnya dan menangkupkan kedua tangannya di punggung Trowa, "Akan aku tunggu."

"... Meski tanganku ini telah berlumuran darah?"

"Akan tetap aku tunggu."

Trowa memeluk pinggang Severus, membawa pemuda itu makin dekat padanya, sejenak menikmati detak jantung Severus yang berdetak sedikit lebih cepat dari normal. Lalu saat dia melepaskan pelukannya, Trowa meraih tangan Severus dan membimbing pemuda itu kembali duduk di sisinya. Tak pernah Trowa merasakan yang seperti ini. Ada satu perasaan yang tak tercatat di otaknya. Ada satu denyut yang tak pernah terdeteksi di jantungnya; dan semua itu terjadi saat dia berada dekat dengan Severus.

Saat telapak tangan Trowa menyentuh wajahnya, Severus memejamkan mata, nalurinya yang membuatnya melakukan hal itu. Dalam hitungan sekian detik, Severus merasakan sentuhan asing di bibirnya. Sentuhan yang canggung, namun terasa manis di saat yang bersamaan. Sentuhan yang membangkitkan satu hal yang terkunci rapat di sudut hati Severus; rasa untuk ingin dicintai dan mencintai.

Kecupan itu dengan cepat berubah menjadi satu sentuhan yang dalam. Tak menuntut, tak meminta, tapi saling memberi. Severus melingkarkan kedua tangannya di leher Trowa, sementara pemuda berambut coklat itu memeluk pinggangnya rapat...

Usai satu ciuman itu, Severus bersandar sepenuhnya pada Trowa, membiarkan tubuhnya ada dalam pelukan si pemuda jangkung, "Kembalilah padaku... Trowa."

"... Ya, Severus... Aku akan kembali padamu. Hanya padamu."

Malam itu menjadi saksi saat kata tak lagi bermakna dan saat dua jiwa itu lebur dalam satu kebersamaan yang tak membutuhkan kata sebagai bahasa.

.

#

.

Peacemillion, sehari setelah lima pilot Gundam yang menghilang tanpa jejak selama lebih dari seminggu itu kembali ke pesawat utama mereka. Lima pemuda itu sempat mendapat 'siraman rohani' dari Noin dan juga Sally yang cemas setangah mati pada mereka. Dua wanita itu juga menceritakan tentang situasi keadaan yang makin lama makin rawan ini. untung saja Preventer mendapat bantuan dari orang yang dianggap telah tewas pada perang lalu. Baik Noin maupun Sally tak langsung mengatakan siapa yang menjadi ujung tombak Preventer saat para pilot plus Gundam mereka menghilang. Keduanya hanya meminta para pilot untuk menuju ke hanggar Peacemillion dan menunggu kedatangan orang yang menggantikan posisi mereka untuk maju ke garis depan.

"Kira-kira siapa yang akan datang, ya?" Tanya Duo sambil berdiri di depan jendela kaca yang langsung menghadap pada hangar yang berisi lima Gundam dan dua Mobile Suit jenis Leo berwarna putih.

"Entahlah. Aku tidak punya bayangan." Kata Quatre.

Tak lama mereka bicara, karena saat itu pintu hanggar terbuka. Lima pilot belia itu langsung berdiri berjajar di depan jendela. Mereka sungguh tak bisa berkata apa-apa saat melihat satu Mobile Suit yang memasuki hanggar pesawat itu. Mobile Suit yang mereka kira telah hancur saat perang dulu.

"Itu kan... Tallgeese... Mungkinkah?" Duo memandang sosok Mobile Suit putih yang menjadi _prototype_ untuk Mobile Suit tipe Gundam milik mereka.

Setelah pintu hanggar kembali menutup, pandangan kelima pilot itu langsung tertuju pada pintu cockpit Tallgeese yang terbuka. Dari dalam Mobile Suit itu keluarlah seseorang dengan pilot suit berwarna biru. Pilot itu pun melepaskan helm yang dia kenakan.

Rambut panjang berwarna pirang platinum tergerai dan mata biru tajam memandang lima sosok pilot muda itu, "Lama tidak berjumpa, Gundam's Pilots."

"... Zechs... Marquise."

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

AKHIRNYA PUBLISH! #digampar

Err... ga tau deh ini masuk genre angst ato ga? Ga ada nyesek2nya juga #headbang emang g bakan bikin scene nyesek bin galau #headbanglagi

Well then, saya cuma bisa nunggu ripiunya...


	5. Phase 04 : In The Snowy Nights

Quatre mengetikkan beberapa data ke dalam komputernya. Dengan tambahan kekuatan sekelas Tallgeese, dia harus bisa menyusun strategi lebih baik lagi. Walau begitu, dia masih tidak menyangka kalau Zechs Marquise, atau Milliardo Peacecraft, selamat dari peperangan lalu. Padahal saat itu Tallgeese meledak begitu dekat dengan atsmosfir bumi. Kemungkinan untuk selamat kecil sekali. Entah keajaiban apa yang menyelamatkan nyawanya.

Sedang serius dengan data ini dan itu, mendadak di hadapannya muncul sebuah amplop putih dengan tulisan tangan yang sangat dia kenal. Tersenyum, Quatre pun mengambil amplop yang melayang itu.

"_Yo, Quatre. Aku cuma mau beritahu kalau tadi tim Quidditch menang telak melawan Ravenclaw. Sayang sekali kau dan yang lain selalu datang ke Hogwarts di waktu yang tidak tepat. Tapi nanti kalau semua sudah terkendali lagi, pastikan kau main ke Hogwarts dan aku akan mengajakmu melihat pertandingan olahraga paling hebat di seluruh dunia."_

Membaca surat dari James itu sama seperti langsung bicara dengannya. Sama-sama penuh semangat.

"_Liburan musim dingin ini, aku dan yang lainnya akan pulang ke Inggris. Sebenarnya ingin sih mengundang kalian merayakan Natal, tapi sepertinya itu tidak mungkin, ya? Aku harap perang di dunia muggle akan segera selesai, jadi kita bisa bersenang-senang lagi. Ku mohon, kau jangan sampai terluka lagi, ya?"_

Surat yang cukup pendek untuk seukuran James yang selalu mengiriminya surat lebih dari tiga lembar perkamen. Bahkan katanya lebih panjang dari essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam.

Setelah membalasnya, Quatre menyimpan surat itu dengan rapi, seperti surat-surat yang dia terima dari James selama ini. Saat melihat file khusus sebagai tempat pemnyimpanan surat-surat manualnya, senyum kembali terkembang. Dia teringat dengan apa yang terjadi di malam sebelum mereka meninggalkan Hogwarts beberapa hari lalu.

"Kita pasti akan berjumpa lagi, James. Aku janjikan itu." Dia menyentuh bibirnya dan teringat kehangatan yang diberikan oleh James di malam itu.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Phase 04 : In The ****Snowy Nights**

Bulan Desember sudah berjalan sekian hari, namun panasnya peperangan menjadi kontras dengan nuansa musim dingin di Bumi. Lima pilot Gundam, plus Zechs, Noin dan Sally, berkumpul di bridge Peacemillion untuk merundingkan strategi melawan Barton Foundation yang sudah menyerukan pada dunia bahwa mereka akan merealisasikan Operation Meteor, rencana yang seharusnya dilakukan oleh para Gundam di peperangan yang lalu, sebuah rencana untuk menjatuhkan koloni ke Bumi dan membuat kacau seluruh kehidupan di sana. Dekim Barton, adalah orang di balik Operation Meteor.

"Kita harus menghentikan rencana ini secepatnya." Ujar Noin.

"Tapi kita juga harus memperhitungkan keselamatan Relena-sama." Sally membuka korrdinat keberadaan koloni milik Barton Foundation. "Kalau sampai salah perhitungan, Relena-sama berada dalam bahaya."

Zechs memandang gambar di layar. Memang, adiknya itu diculik dan sekarang menjadi tawanan politik. Butuh strategi khusus agar mereka bisa menghentikan rencana yang bisa menghancurkan kehidupan di Bumi itu.

"Pasukan Barton Foundation mulai memasuki Bumi. Kalau tidak segera dicegah, entah apa yang mereka lakukan di sana." Quatre menunjuk beberapa titik di layar yang mejadi penunjuk Mobile Suit milik musuh.

"Kalau begitu kita juga ke Bumi dan kalahkan mereka semua!" Seru Duo penuh semangat seperti biasa.

Sebenarnya bukan hal aneh kalau Duo mengutarakan tipe serangan frontal macam itu, tapi yang tidak biasa adalah bahwa Trowa dan Wufei menyetujuinya. Bahkan Heero tak ada tanda-tanda menolak rencana penyerangan secara langsung ala Duo itu.

Quatre menghela nafas, "Baiklah... aku tahu kita semua ingin perang ini segera selesai, tapi menyerang tanpa strategi itu namanya bunuh diri."

Duo mendekat dan merangkul pundak Quatre, "Nah itu tugasmu _Mr. Strategist_. Rancanglah strategi yang 'menyenangkan'."

Hanya bisa pasrah, Quatre mengangguk, menuruti keinginan gila teman-temannya untuk melawan ratusan pasukan Barton Foundation secara frontal hanya dengan mengandalkan 6 Mobile Suit sekelas Gundam. Akhirnya dia pun mengundurkan diri ke kamar untuk membuat strategi paling gila dalam hidupnya. Memang, dia bukannya dilatih sebagai ahli strategi dalam perang, namun entah bagaimana 4 rekan pilotnya menunjuknya begitu saja menjadi otak dalam setiap pergerakan mereka.

Membuka laptopnya, Quatre mulai mengutak-atik data dan membuat perhitungan tentang jumlah musuh yang saat ini diperkirakan oleh Lady Une, jumlahnya mencapai seribu unit Mobile Suit dan juga ratusan pesawat tempur. Ini jelas bukan pekara mudah. 1 unit Gundam mungkin bisa saja menghadapi lebih dari seratus Mobile Suit. Tapi itu juga akan sulit sekali karena keterbatasan energi.

"Duo dan Wufei itu tipe yang paling boros energi... Trowa apalagi, karena dia mengandalkan peluru. Kalau pelurunya habis... tamatlah sudah." Gumam Quatre sambil terus menarikan jemarinya di atas keyboard. "Noin-san ahli serangan jarak jauh, begitu juga dengan Zechs-sama. Sally-san dibutuhkan di kapal induk untuk mengawasi pergerakan pasukan Barton Foundation."

Saat-saat serius Quatre terusik oleh kemunculan sebuah amplop putih. Tak perlu ditanya siapa yang mengirimnya. Pasti James. Quatre pun membuka amplop itu. Hanya ada secarik kecil perkamen. Tumben. Quatre membaca tulisan di sana.

"_Tak usah dibalas. Aku hanya ingin bilang 'berjuanglah!'."_

Hampir saja Quatre tertawa, tapi dia tahan. James selalu saja bisa membuatnya merasa tenang. Dia menyimpan surat itu dan kembali pada tugasnya, "Baiklah... kalau yang lain inginkan serangan frontal, akan aku buatkan strategi yang lebih frontal dari harapan mereka."

.

Dua hari setelahnya, dunia dikejutkan dengan penyiaran yang dilakukan oleh Marimeia Barton atau juga dipanggil dengan nama Marimeia Kushrenada, icon perang yang menjadi buah bibir di Bumi dan di koloni. Dalam siaran itu, Marimeia mengumumkan kalau dia akan melakukan penyerangan besar-besaran pada pusat pemerintahan negara di Bumi dan kemudian akan melaksanakan Operation Meteor dengan menjatuhkan koloni MO129877 ke Bumi. Jelas saja itu membuat kepanikan yang luar biaa bagi penghuni Bumi. Preventer langsung mengadakan rapat darurat untuk memutuskan apa yang harus mereka lakukan. Apalagi ini sosok yang menjadi lambang perdamaian Bumi dan koloni, ada di tangan Barton Foundation, yaitu Relena Peacecraft.

"Sialan mereka itu!" Duo menghantam dinding bridge Peacemillion dengan kepalan tangannya, "Kalau sampai terjadi sesuatu pada Ojousan... Aku lumat mereka sampai berkeping-keping."

Quatre merasa wajar pada kemarahan Duo, karena dia juga merasakan hal yang sama. Relena adalah sosok penting dalam mempertahankan perdamaian yang sudah retak ini. Kalau sampai mereka tak bisa menyelamatkannya, semua akan sia-sia. Perang bisa dipastikan akan semakin parah.

"Markas besar Barton Foundation ada di Brussels Presidential Residence." Ujar Sally, "Mansion yang memiliki level keamanan hingga 6 lapis di bawah tanah. Setara dengan keamanan khusus di gedung Pemerintahan Dunia."

"6 Level." Quatre melipat tangan di dadanya, "Itu pengamanan yang luar biasa." Lalu dia memandang Heero yang berdiri bisu menatap layar yang menampakkan ratusan Mobile Suit milik Barton Foundation yang mulai memasuki atsmosfir Bumi. "Hanya beam milik Wing Zero yang bisa menembus lapisan tembok keamanan seperti itu."

Heero balas memandang Quatre, "Tapi tanpa Zero, apa kalian bisa menghadapi ribuan Mobile Suit itu?"

"Jangan remehkan kami." Ujar Zechs, "Tallgeese mungkin hanya _prototype_, tapi dia punya kemampuan yang setara dengan para Gundam."

"Itu benar, Heero. Hanya kau yang bisa menyelamatkan Ojousan. Meski aksimu kadang membuat orang kena serangan jantung mendadak." Duo menyetujui usulan Quatre.

Wufei pun angkat bicara, "Dia benar. Kekuatan Beam milik Wing Zero adalah satu-satunya yang bisa menghancurkan keamanan dengan tingkatan seperti itu."

Mutlak mendapatkan persetujuan dari yang lain, Heero pun menerima misi khususnya itu. Maka mereka semua pun segera menyelesaikan rapat strategi yang hanya berakhir pada satu keputusan mutlak... berperang sampai mati.

.

Quatre duduk di cockpit Sandrock dan memejamkan matanya sementara pesawat Peacemillion mulai memasuki lapisan akhir atsmosfir sebelum akhirnya tiba di Bumi. Perang sudah di depan mata, pasukan Barton Foundation juga mulai melancarkan serangan pada pusat-pusat pemerintahan. Yang Quatre takutkan, pusat penyerangan Barton Foundation berada di Inggris Raya. Semoga saja tidak berimbas pada wilayah tempat tinggal James. Meski Quatre tahu, semua tempat tinggal penyihir selalu diberi pelindung, semacam sekat pembatas dengan dunia muggle, tapi Quatre tetap saja khawatir. Dia sudah mengirimkan surat pada James untuk menanyakan apa perang muggle berefek pada hunian para penyihir. Tapi sampai sekarang dia belum mendapat balasannya.

Namun kecemasan Quatre tak bisa berlama-lama karena mereka akhirnya tiba juga di kancah peperangan. Dia menggenggam erat kendali Gundam dan menarik nafas panjang, "Kami akan menang. Kami pasti menang." Saat pintu hanggar Peacemillion terbuka, Quatre pun menjalankan Sandrock dan segera keluar dari Peacemillion menuju ke medan laga di bawah sana...

.

#

.

Di suatu tempat yang tak tersentuh teknologi muggle apapun, James tampak pusing sendiri sendirian di rumah. Ayah dan Ibunya sedang ada urusan di Kementrian Sihir berkenaan dengan perang di dunia muggle. Berkali-kali James mengelilingi ruang duduk manor keluarganya, dari sudut satu ke sudut yang lain sampai akhirnya dia bosan sendiri dan memutuskan untuk ke rumah Harry. Rumah sepupunya itu terletak di kawasan yang aman dari peperangan, setidaknya Daily Prophet yang mengabarkan seperti itu.

Maka dengan menggunakan jaringan floo, James pun menuju ke rumah Harry yang ada di pemukiman muggle.

"Harry!" James keluar dari perapian yang ada di ruang duduk rumah bergaya muggle modern itu. "Harry! Harry!" nyaris berteriak, James keluar dari ruang duduk itu dan langsung mencari keberadaan sepupunya, "HARRY!"

Yang dipanggil akhirnya muncul dari anak tangga teratas, "James? Kenapa kau di sini?"

James menaiki anak tangga, "Mana orang tuamu?"

"Ke kementrian." Lalu Harry mengajak James ke kamarnya, ternyata dia sedang menonton televisi yang menyiarkan langsung tentang perang yang terjadi. "Disiarkan sejak tadi. Barton Foundation meng-hack semua sistem penyiaran, jadi semua stasiun yang lain pun menyiarkan tentang perang ini." Harry duduk di tempat tidurnya yang langsung menghadap layar televisi besar yang tertanam di tembok kamarnya.

James sendiri menyamankan diri di sebelah sepupunya. Dia mengambil sebuah bantal dan memeluknya erat. Matanya tak henti memandang apa yang tampak di layar televisi itu. Empat buah Gundam yang dia kenal, juga satu Mobile Suit asing, melawan begitu banyak Mobile Suit dar Barton Foundation. Dia mengenali Gundam milik Quatre yang tengah menghadapi puluhan manusia serigala sekaligus. Ingin rasanya James menyusulnya, membombardir musuh Quatre dengan segala mantra yang dia kuasai, ataupun memakai tiga Kutukan Tak Termaafkan pada mereka yang menyakiti si pemuda pirang berwajah ramah itu.

Deru suara tembakan dan ledakan membuat miris dua sepupu itu. Mereka diam memandang layar televisi yang menjadi sumber cahaya di kamar yang gelap itu. Andai ini hanya film action saja, mungkin James akan menontonnya sambil memakan popcorn. Tapi ini adalah siaran langsung, siaran tentang peperangan yang tengah terjadi di benua yang sama dengan tempatnya tinggal.

Rasanya James bisa meledak karena menahan berjuta emosi dalam dirinya. Kepalan tangannya sampai terasa sakit tiap kali dia melihat Gundam milik Quatre terkena serangan. Di sampingnya, James juga bisa melihat reaksi Harry yang serupa dengannya. Saat ini yang mereka harapkan hanya satu, semoga orang-orang yang berarti bagi mereka bisa selamat dari kejamnya perang.

.

Lewat enam jam sejak siaran perang itu mengudara di penjuru dunia, juga koloni, akhirnya semua usai. Semua selesai setelah diketahui bahwa Wing Zero berhasil menembus enam lapis baja pelindung di markas besar Barton Foundation. Tiga tembakan beam dari Gundam berwarna putih dan biru itu meruntuhkan kearoganan Barton Foundation, begitu pula dengan lima unit lain dari Preventer yang berhasil menghalau ratusan, mungkin ribuan Mobile Suit milik Barton Foundation.

Dengan ini perang pun selesai. Dari apa yang dikatakan Lady Une yang menyusup masuk dalam markas Barton Foundation, pimpinan dari pasukan itu, Dekim Barton, telah tewas, dan para pengikutnya pun telah mengakui kekalahan mereka. Relena Peacecraft sudah dipastikan selamat dan membuat annoucement seketika dari markas Barton Foundation dan mengatakan kalau dia akan kembali membangun perdamaian antara Bumi dan koloni.

James dan Harry duduk berdampingan. Rasa lega menjalari tubuh mereka, membungkus jiwa mereka dengan kehangatan yang menyenangkan. Seperti menerima keajaiban Natal saat mereka melihat para pilot Gundam keluar dari cockpit mereka masing-masing. Sedikit terluka, tapi mereka hidup... mereka selamat...

"Syukurlah mereka baik-baik saja." Harry menghela nafas panjang.

Pandangan mata James masih terpaku pada apa yang tampak di layar televisi yang kini menunjukkan keadaan setelah perang. Para prajurit Barton Foundation melepas atribut mereka sebagai tanda menyerah, sementara pasukan dari Preventer mengevakuasi para korban.

"Eh? T-tunggu sebentar... Itu Draco kan?" James hampir saja menempelkan mukanya di layar televisi kalau saja Harry tidak segera menarik kerah sweater James ke belakang.

"Kau serius?"

Dua sepupu itu memandang sosok yang mereka kenal. Si pirang dari Slytherin itu tersorot kamera tengah menghampiri Duo yang duduk di kaki Deathscythe Hell Gundam, dan tanpa sungkan seolah tak ada siapapun di sana, Draco memeluk Duo erat. James dan Harry sama-sama melongo, tak habis pikir bagaimana si pirang itu bisa ada di dekat lokasi perang?

"Mungkinkah dia ber-Apparate?" tebak Harry.

"Dia kan belum 17 tahun. Mana boleh." James masih terpaku pada layar televisi meski gambarnya sudah berbeda. "Pasti dengan Dobby." Katanya penuh keyakinan, "Dia itu tidak kapok dihukum Mr Malfoy karena memakai kemampuan peri rumah untuk pergi keluar seenaknya."

"Cinta mengalahkan logika." Harry berdiri dan menyambar jaket dari balik pintunya.

Cengiran lebar muncul di wajah James, "Kalau begitu, ayo pergi." Dia menarik keluar tongkat sihir yang selalu dia bawa. Meraih lengan Harry, James pun melambaikan tongkat sihirnya agar membawa mereka menuju tempat yang terdekat dengan medan perang yang baru saja berakhir.

.

.

"James... Kenapa kau ada di sini?" Quatre sungguh tampak terkejut melihat kehadiran pemuda berkacamata itu.

"Penyihir punya caranya sendiri." James mengusap pipi Quatre yang tampak membiru, "Ini kenapa?"

"Sedikit terbentur di cockpit tadi."

Jemari James masih ada di wajah Quatre, tak tega melihat pemuda itu terluka, "Jadi sekarang bagaimana? Kalian sudah tidak ada urusan di sini kan?" Tanya James. Dia ingin segera membawa Quatre pergi menjauh dari tempat, kota, yang sudah berupa reruntuhan ini. selongsong peluru besar juga bekas-bekas tembakan beam membekas di tanah dan juga tembok-tembok bangunan yang telah runtuh.

"Kami masih harus menyelesaikan urusan setelah ini." Quatre melihat ke sekelilingnya, rupanya selain James, teman penyihirnya ada semua di sana dan Quatre tak mau repot bertanya bagaimana caranya. "Lebih baik kalian ikut kami saja. Terlalu mencolok untuk terus berada di sini."

"Kemana?"

"Kembali ke Peacemillion. Kami akan membahas apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini."

Maka di tengah hiruk pikuk pasca perang, para penyihir itu, untuk pertama kali dalam hidup mereka, masuk ke sebuah pesawat luar angkasa selain shuttle yang membawa mereka ke koloni Hogwarts.

Sesampainya di dalam Peacemillion, yang sedang 'parkir' tak jauh dari lokasi, Sally mengizinkan para pilot untuk beristirahat sementara dia mengatur rencana lanjutan bersama Lady Une, Relena dan juga Marimeia yang sudah diamankan dari lokasi peperangan. Marimeia, gadis cilik itu akhirnya menyadari kalau dia tak lebih dari sebuah alat untuk mewujudkan ambisi gila Dekim. Jadi sepertinya pemulihan pasca perang ini akan berjalan lebih mudah.

Sementara itu, James kini berada di dalam kamar Quatre, dia membantu pilot Sandrock itu mengobati luka-lukanya.

"Sial! Andai saja aku lebih lihai menggunakan mantra penyembuh." James mengayunkan tongkat sihirnya dan segera perban putih membebat luka di lengan Quatre.

"Um... bukannya kalian tidak diizinkan memakai sihir di luar sekolah?" Tanya Quatre.

Masih meneliti lengan Quatre supaya yakin tak ada luka yang lolos dari matanya, James pun menjawab, "Aku sudah 17 tahun. Sudah diizinkan memakai sihir. Harry dan Draco yang masih belum diizinkan." Puas karena tak menemukan luka lain di sana, James pun duduk di sebelah Quatre di sisi tempat tidur, "Kau pasti lelah. Bertempur begitu lama."

Quatre menggeleng, "Aku tidak apa-apa." Katanya seraya tersenyum.

Tapi James tak percaya begitu saja. Dia memeluk Quatre lembut, tak ingin menyakiti tubuh yang tampak rapuh itu, "Mana mungkin tidak apa-apa kan? Lihat, tubuhmu gemetaran seperti ini." James mengusap lembut kepala Quatre, "Maaf— aku tidak bisa melakukan apapun untukmu."

Mendengar itu, Quatre menggeleng, "Kau salah. Surat-suratmu selalu memberi semangat padaku. Rasanya kau ada di dekatku." Pemilik nama Winner itu menyamankan diri dalam pelukan James, "Dan saat ini aku senang kau ada di sini bersamaku."

James melepaskan Quatre, dipandangnya permata biru yang tampak lelah. Dikecupnya singkat bibir pemuda itu, "Tidurlah! Aku akan menjagamu disini." Dia menyuruh Quatre berbaring.

Menikmati usapan lembut James di kepalanya, perlahan kantuk pun mulai datang. Segera setelah memejamkan mata, Quatre pun lelap dalam tidur yang nyenyak.

James memandang wajah lelah pilot belia itu. Dia masih tak bisa membayangkan kengerian apa yang baru saja dialami pemuda berambut pirang lembut itu. Dilihat dari kondisi Sandrock yang rusak parah, pastilah peperangan kali ini sangat berat, apalagi jumlah musuh yang dihadapi sama sekali tak berbanding lurus. Dia masih mengusap rambut Quatre, mencoba memberi kenyamanan dan ketenangan. James tahu Quatre membutuhkan itu sekarang.

Setelah yakin Quatre sudah pulas, James menyelimutinya dan beranjak dari sisi tempat tidur. Setelah itu dia keluar, berniat mencari dapur untuk mengambilkan minum dan makanan untuk Quatre. Tapi karena dia tak tahu seluk beluk di pesawat angkasa yang begini besar, James hanya bisa mengira-ngira saja. Dia pun berbelok ke kanan, berharap segera sampai ke dapur atau apalah yang menyediakan makanan. Namun rupanya yang dia temukan bukanlah dapur atau kantin, tapi sosok seorang pria berambut pirang platinum panjang, lebih dari batas pinggangnya, tengah mengobrol bersama sosok yang dia kenal betul. Sosok itu tak lain adalah Sirius Black, sobat karibnya.

"Sirius? Sedang apa kau disini?" Dasar James, dia sama sekali tak kenal apa yang dinamakan menahan diri.

Mendengar suara yang familiar itu, Sirius pun berpaling dan memandang James, "Yo, Prongs." Sapanya dengan memanggil nama kesayangan James. "Aku menunggumu dari tadi. Betah sekali bersama Quatre."

James mendekati Sirius, "Kau ngapain di sini?" ulangnya lagi.

"Oh— aku menemui Zechs. Sama sepertimu yang menemui Quatre atau Harry yang menemui Heero. _By the way_... ini Zechs, dia pilot Tallgeese."

James menganggukkan kepalanya sebagai sapaan pada Zechs, lalu dia langsung menyeret lengan Sirius menjauh dari tempat itu.

"Ku rasa ini waktunya aku pergi. Aku tunggu di bridge, Sirius." Ujar Zechs seraya melambai ringan lalu dia pun pergi ke ara bridge.

Sementara itu Sirius cuma pasrah diseret oleh James. Setelah James melepaskannya, Sirius memandang sobat karibnya sejak tahun pertama mereka di Hogwarts, "Kau ini kenapa sih? Main tarik saja. Aku kan sudah lama tidak bertemu Zechs."

"_Oh, shut up!"_ Seru James agak kesal, "Kenapa kau tidak pernah bilang kalau kau kenal dengan seorang muggle, terlebih lagi seorang pilot juga?"

Sirius sepertinya maklum dengan kekesalan James, jadi dia pun menjelaskannya, "Sorry, Prongs. Tapi aku sudah janji aku akan merahasiakan tentangnya pada siapapun. Aku bertemu Zechs saat pelatihan Quidditch. Aku tidak sengaja menemukannya terluka parah di hutan dekat tempat pelatihan. Karena dia tidak mau siapapun tahu, maka aku yang diam-diam merawatnya."

Mendengar itu, James asli melongo.

"Bukan mauku merahasiakan ini, tapi aku sudah dengar cerita dari Zechs tentang perang muggle, dan dia tidak ingin kehadirannya membawa masalah baru di dunia muggle yang masih dalam taraf pemulihan setelah perang. Tapi— gara-gara masalah Barton Foundation ini, Zechs akhirnya tampil lagi di medan laga, meski dia pernah bilang kalau dia tak ingin lagi menjadi bagian perang." Sirius bersandar di dinding berkaca, di luar sana masih tampak hiruk pikuk setelah perang dengan para anggota Preventer sedang melakukan tugas-tugas mereka.

Dua Gryffindor itu diam sejenak, sesuatu yang langka sekali terjadi di antara mereka yang terkenal sebagai biang onar di koloni Hogwarts.

"Jadi... kau dan Zechs itu... hanya teman?" Tanya James ragu.

Pertanyaan itu membuat Sirius tertawa terbahak-bahak, "Prongs, kau itu sudah berapa tahun kenal aku? Kau tahu kalau aku tidak tertarik pada perempuan." Kata si tampan penerus nama Black itu.

Dan mendadak James merasa jadi orang idiot.

"Lagipula hubunganku dengannya itu sudah lebih dari jauh dari hubunganmu dengan Quatre."

"Ha?"

Sirius berkacak pinggang dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "_Dear Merlin_, aku tidak menyangka kau ini telmi juga." dia menepuk pundak James dua kali, "Sudah ya, aku mau menyusul Zechs. Lebih baik kau urus pangeran Arab kesayanganmu itu. Bye, Prongs."

Masih bengong, otak James mengolah apa yang dikatakan Sirius tadi, 'hubunganku dengannya itu sudah lebih dari jauh dari hubunganmu dengan Quatre'. Butuh sekian detik sampai akhirnya James mengerti arti kata-kata itu, "EEEEHHH!" SIRIUS!" dia berbalik tapi sayang, sosok Sirius sudah tidak tampak lagi di sana.

.

.

"Lho... kau kenapa, James?" Quatre yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya dan berganti pakaian, heran melihat James masuk ke kamar dengan muka lesu, "James?"

Si rambut berantakan itu meletakkan wadah makan yang dia bawa ke meja dan duduk di tempat tidur.

Khawatir, Quatre mendekatinya, "James, kau sakit?"

"Tidak... aku tidak sakit." James meraih tangan Quatre dan langsung memeluk pemuda itu, "Aku... baru saja mengetahui hal yang mengejutkan. Aku hanya sedikit shock saja."

Quatre membiarkan kepala James bersandar di dadanya, "... Tentang Zechs dan Sirius?"

Mendengar itu, sontak James langsung menegakkan tubuhnya. Matanya membulat, memandang tak percaya pada Quatre, "K-kau tahu?"

Ada senyum di wajah Quatre saat dia bicara, "Saat Zechs datang ke Peacemillion, kami sempat berbincang, dia bilang kalau dia dapat kabar dari Sirius kalau kalian mengenal kami." Quatre duduk di sebelah James, "Kaget juga sih, ternyata, angkasa itu bisa terasa sempit begini."

James masih memeluk Quatre, "Bisa-bisanya si Sirius itu merahasiakannya padaku, sahabat terbaiknya."

"Artinya dia kan menepati janji pada Zechs untuk merahasiakan semua." Quatre balas memeluk James.

Kehangatan dari Quatre membuat James jadi sedikit kesulitan mengendalikan diri. Dia pun mendorong lembut tubuh Quatre hingga pemuda itu terlentang di kasur, dan dia pun memeluk erat sosok kecil yang ingin dia jaga itu.

"James... kau kenapa? Kau lelah? Ngantuk? Kalau begitu tidur saja."

Sungguh sebelumnya James tak pernah menyangka ada orang sepolos Quatre. Padahal sudah jelas kalau tangan James sudah menyusup ke balik kaos yang dipakai Quatre, juga bibir James ada di lekukan lehernya. Menghela nafas, James melepaskan Quatre dan dia pun duduk.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok. Kau mau kemana setelah ini?"

Quatre ikut duduk, "Mungkin ke Bridge. Aku harus tahu apa yang akan kami lakukan setelah ini. Bukan hal yang tak mungkin kalau masih akan ada pemberontakan-pemberontakan kecil setelah ini." Dia berdiri dan meraih jaker Preventer yang tersampir di kursi yang ada di kamar itu, "Kau juga boleh ikut."

"Yakin tidak apa-apa?"

Senyuman dan anggukan menjadi jawaban dari Quatre. Maka James pun mengikutinya hingga ke pusat komando pesawat itu. Jelas ini bukan kesempatan yang bisa didapat dengan mudah, jadi James akan menikmati 'liburan' singkatnya di pesawat angkasa Peacemillion ini.

.

#

.

Seminggu setelah perang usai, urusan di dunia muggle sepertinya sudah mulai reda. Relena Peacecraft sudah mulai menjalin lagi hubungan-hubungan diplomatik dengan negara-negara persatuan di Bumi, juga di koloni. Gadis belia itu sungguh wanita tangguh, setidaknya itulah pikiran James saat dia selesai membaca koran muggle yang tadi dia beli selesai berbelanja di Diagon Alley. Masih ada waktu sehari sebelum dia kembali ke Hogwarts. Makanya, hari ini dia janjian bertemu dengan Quatre di pusat kota London.

James memandang jam tangannya, kurang 10 menit dari waktu perjanjian, tapi karena Quatre adalah mahkluk yang selalu datang lebih awal dari waktu yang disepakati, James pun memasukkan koran yangd ia bawa ke dalam ransel dan segera memacu langkahnya ke sebuah taman yang tak jauh dari lokasinya sekarang.

Dugaannya tepat, di taman yang walau tertutup salju tapi tetap saja ramai itu, Quatre sudah berdiri di bawah jam kota yang menjadi tempat janjian mereka.

"Hei, Quatre. Seperti biasa, selalu saja lebih awal." James menghampiri si pemuda pirang itu.

"Tadi barengan dengan Trowa sih, tapi dia ada janji dengan Severus. Mereka berdua itu akrab sekali, ya? Aku tadi juga sempat dengar kalau Heero janji bertemu dengan Harry."

James hanya bisa mencoba untuk maklum atas tingkat kepolosan Quatre yang sama sekali tak wajar untuk pemuda usia 16 tahun. Lebih mirip anak 13 tahun. "Ya— baguslah kalau mereka semua akrab seperti kita." James merangkul pundak Quatre, "Yuk! Aku mau mengajakmu keliling London seharian ini. Dengan kesibukanmu sebagai anggota Preventer plus pemilik kerajaan bisnis keluarga Winner, kau pasti tak punya waktu senggang. Mumpung kau dapat hari libur, kita nikmati sepuasnya. Oke? Sebagai remaja biasa. Bukan penyihir, bukan pilot Gundam, bukan bangsawan kaya."

Menyetujui usulan James, Quatre menyambut uluran tangan pemuda berambut hitam berantakan itu lalu mereka pun menkmati kencan seharian ini sebagai seorang anak biasa. Pergi ke game center, membuat James melongo karena Quatre tak pernah _miss_ dalam game _shooting_, sementara Quatre hanya tersenyum. Satu mesin game ke mesin game yang lain merkea coba sampai akhirnya entar berapa banyak kupon yang mereka dapat. James lalu menukarkannya dengan sepasang gelang yang serasi. Satu dia pakai sendiri dan satu dia pasangkan di pergelangan tangan Quatre.

"Kalau begini—kau jadi ingat aku terus setiap melihat gelang yang kau pakai."

Quatre tersenyum, "Thanks."

"Nah—selanjutnya... ayo kita makan. Aku traktir hotdog terenak di muka bumi ini." James menggandeng tangan Quatre lagi dan mereka pun menuju ke stand hotdog favoritnya. Dia membeli dua porsi sekaligus dua gelas hot chocolate untuk menghangatkan diri di musim dingin yang bersalju ini.

Sambil makan, mereka berjalan menyusuri trotoar yang tetap saja ramai meski salju turun perlahan bagai film dalam gerak lambat. James masih belum menyerah untuk mengundang Quatre menonton Quidditch. Karena ini tahun terakhirnya sebagai siswa Hogwarts, paling tidak dia mau unjuk kebolehan sebagai atlit Quidditch, karena setelah lulus nanti, James sudah membulatkan tekad untuk menjadi seorang Auror, semacam polisi di dunia sihir.

"Jadi sekarang bocah pemimpin Barton Foundation itu diasuh oleh Lady Une?" James melahap gigitan terakhir hot dog ditangannya.

"Ya. Marimeia hanya korban dari doktrin Dekim Barton, dalam asuhan Lady Une, aku yakin dia akan tumbuh menjadi seorang pemimpin yang sebenarnya. Seperti Relena-sama."

James melirik Quatre sekilas, pemuda itu masih menikmati hotdognya, "Setelah ini apa rencanamu? Kembali mengelola bisnis keluarga? Lalu Gundam kalian bagaimana? Dikirim lagi ke koloni yang tak terpakai?"

"Rencanaku sih memang meneruskan perusahaan keluarga, tapi aku juga tidak mau berhenti menjadi anggota Preventer. Tentang Gundam..." Quatre mengambil jeda sejenak sebelum melanjutkan, "aku dan yang lain memutuskan untuk menghancurkan Gundam milik kami."

Perkataan Quatre membuat langkah James terhenti seketika.

Quatre pun berhenti beberapa langkah di depan James, saat itu mereka seolah berada di dimensi yang berbeda dari orang-orang yang berlalu lalang di trotoar. Keduanya saling berpandangan tanpa kata, tak peduli pada waktu yang terus melaju tanpa menunggu mereka.

Entah kenapa James sama sekali tak bisa berkata, tak bisa bersuara. Apa karena terlalu kaget? Atau karena dia melihat sirat luka yang tampak begitu dalam di permata biru lembut milik Quatre? Entahlah, yang pasti otaknya tak bisa memproses apapun.

"Wing Zero milik Heero sudah hancur karena penyerangan ke markas Barton Foundation di Brussels Presidential Residence." Quatre menunduk, "Lagipula aku pikir, tak ada gunanya lagi mempertahankan Gundam yang dikenal sebagai icon perang. Pergerakan Barton Foundation pun sedikit banyak disebabkan karena keberadaan Gundam. Jadi aku—kami tidak mau menyulut peperangan yang lain."

"Quatre..."

Quatre menegakkan kepalanya lagi dan tersenyum meski tampak jelas kalau itu dipaksakan, "Mereka juga sudah lelah dengan perang, Gundam pun, sudah waktunya untuk berhenti berperang."

Satu-satunya reaksi dari James adalah dia maju begitu cepat dan merengkuh Quatre dalam pelukannya. Erat... rapat... tak peduli pada fakta kalau mereka masih ada ditengah ratusan orang yang memadati lalu lintas kota London.

"Dasar bodoh! Dimana-mana kalau sedih itu menangis, bukan tertawa." Katanya dalam sebuah bisikan, "Kalau kau sedih menangislah! Berteriak kalau perlu! Jangan menyembunyikannya seperti itu. tidak di depanku, Quatre!"

Merasakan pelukan James dan juga mendengarkan suaranya yang bergetar, Quatre bersandar sepenuhnya di pelukan itu. Hangat, nyaman, seakan tak ada yang bisa menyakitinya di sini.

James sendiri merasa lega karena akhirnya Quatre menangis di pelukannya. Itu melegakan, karena pemuda belia itu telah melalui begitu banyak hal mengerikan dan menyedihkan di dalam hidupnya. _"Hush now, baby... Everything is gonna be alright."_ James mengusap kepala Quatre, "Mulai sekarang, aku yang akan menjagamu. Aku yang akan melindungimu." Disentuhnya pipi Quatre dan diciumnya singkat pipi pemuda itu, sekali lagi mengacuhkan sekian banyak mata yang memandangi mereka.

"Ayo, kita lanjutkan kencan kita yang tertunda." Kata James sambil tersenyum, "Aku tidak akan mengizinkanmu pulang sebelum aku puas."

Akhirnya senyum tulus muncul di wajah Quatre, "Ya—Hari ini dan seterusnya... aku akan bersama denganmu." Dia mengeringkan wajahnya dan kembali menggandeng tangan James, "Hari ini kau yang traktir makan malam."

James tertawa ringan, "Baiklah, Tuan Muda Winner. Tapi isi dompetku saat ini cuma cukup untuk mentraktirmu burger dan coke. Kau tahu, Mum menghukumku karena kemarin sembarangan saja ber-apparate ke medan perang."

Mendengar itu Quatre pun tertawa lepas meski beberapa titik air mata masih mengaliri pipinya, "Sepertinya kau harus diajari displin, Mr Potter."

"Aku akan patuh selama yang mengajariku itu kau, Mr Winner."

Keduanya pun sekali lagi berjalan bergandengan tangan, menikmati waktu yang sangat menyenangkan ini.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Nyehnyehnyeh... maaf ngareeeeet banget. Ini gegara stress bikin James jadi seme gombal. Ampuuun... beneran ga bakat buat seme yang suka mengumbar kata-kata manis #Orz

Okelah.. yang udah nunggu JPQ, semoga puas, Dan chap besok adalah WufeiRemus yang bakal dibumbu2i sedikin Hurt/comfort :p Dan kalau ada permintaan, mungkin bakal dibuat special Phase dengan mini story para pair di Xover ini^^

Yang udah pada ripiu, makasih yaaa XD #peluksemua


	6. Phase 05 : Yellow Moon

Di sudut kantin markas besar Preventer, tampaklah sosok seorang pemuda berambut panjang terikat yang sedang berkutat dengan dia lembar perkamen yang terbentang di mejanya. Piring yang masih ada isinya tampak terabaikan sementara si pemuda China itu seru sendiri menuliskan sesuatu di bukunya.

"Yo, Wufei! Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?" Duo menepuk pundak sahabatnya itu lalu duduk di sebelah Wufei sambil meletakkan makan siang yang baru saja dia beli. "Kau sedang nulis apa? Sandi rumput?"

Satu tendangan telah dilayangkan Wufei ke kaki Duo tanpa merubah ekspresinya.

Jelas saja Duo langsung meringis kesakitan, "Adduuh! Aku kan cuma bercanda. Dasar kau ini, selera becandamu itu minus." Duo membenahi posisi duduknya, "Kau balas surat dari Remus? Sejak kapan dia jago bahasa China begitu?"

"Dia cepat belajar. Padahal aku sering memakai huruf yang tidak biasa, tapi dia tetap bisa membacanya."

"Hmm..." Duo sedikit heran mendengar nada bangga dari Wufei, mengingat kalau si rambut hitam panjang itu adalah tipe yang super duper anti pada yang namanya sosialisasi. Tapi dia diam saja dan tak mau memperpanjang masalah, kalau Wufei sampai tersinggung sedikit saja, bisa panjang perkaranya.

Wufei sendiri seperti tidak terganggu dengan kehadiran Duo yang disusul dengan Quatre di dekatnya. Dia masih asik membalas surat dari Remus. surat dengan bahasa nenek moyangnya. Surat yang hanya dimengerti oleh mereka berdua.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Phase 05 : ****Yellow Moon**

Liburan musim panas telah datang lagi. Wufei menerima kabar kalau Remus, Severus dan James juga Sirius lulus dengan nilai gemilang dari Hogwarts. Sekarang ketiganya sedang _hunting_ pekerjaan di Kementrian Sihir. Wufei sendiri sudah membuat janji bertemu dengan Remus di salah satu toko buku di London, besok saat akhir pekan dimana Wufei mendapat jatah libur bulanannya.

Selesai menata file di komputer juga di laci-laci yang ada di ruang kerja yang dia bagi bersama 4 rekannya, Wufei bersiap untuk pulang ke apartemennya. Dia sekarang memang bertugas di London. Begitu juga dengan mantan pilot Gundam yang lain. Sudah bukan rahasia lagi di antara mereka kalau masing-masing pribadi sudah memiliki hubungan khusus dengan para penyihir yang kini menjadi bagian penting dalam hidup mereka.

"Kau sudah mau pulang, Wufei?"

Suara Quatre membuat Wufei menoleh dan melihat kalau pemuda berambut pirang itu masih memakai seragam Preventer lengkap, "Ya. Pekerjaanku sudah selesai." Dia menyambar pakaian khas china berwarna putih yang tersampir di kursi dan memakainya, melapisi kaus biru gelap tanpa lengan yang dia kenakan, "Kau tidak pulang?"

Quatre menuju ke meja kerjanya, "Hari ini aku shift malam. Masa kau lupa, mentang-mentang besok kau libur."

Tak mau mengakui kalau dia memang lupa, Wufei hanya diam dan mengambil ponsel yang tergeletak di samping komputer di mejanya, "Aku pulang duluan. Sampai jumpa."

Quatre hanya melambai sekilas dan dia pun mulai bekerja. Ya— walau dunia sudah bisa dikatakan aman, Preventer tetap bertugas sebagai _'peace keeper'_ yang sekarang jadi satu-satunya badan militer yang diakui dunia.

Keluar dari gedung pusat Preventer di London, Wufei berpapasan dengan Heero yang sepertinya baru saja menerima telepon. "Kau lembur?" Kali ini Wufei asli heran karena Heero jelas-jelas masuk pagi tapi sampai jam segini Heero masih memakai seragam lengkap.

"Aku akan terbang ke New York. Relena ada urusan di sana dan aku dipanggil sebagai _bodyguard_."

"Berapa hari kau bertugas?"

"Entah. 3-4 hari, mungkin."

Sadar kalau mereka bukan tipe yang suka basa-basi, Wufei pun pamit duluan untuk pulang. Dia benar-benar ingin merebahkan diri di kasur setelah seharian duduk dan berdiri. Wufei berjalan menyusuri jalanan kota London yang masih saja ramai meski waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 10 malam. Saat melewati tikungan menuju ke apartemennya, Wufei melihat Duo ada di taman di dekat sana... bersama Draco. Menurut Wufei pribadi, pasangan Duo dan si aristrokat tingkat tinggi Draco Malfoy itu adalah pasangan yang paling unik. Dan Wufei sendiri salut pada Draco yang bisa-bisanya tahan pada mahkluk super bawel seperti Duo. Tak mau membuang waktu santainya, Wufei segera menuju ke gedung apartemen dan menaiki lift hingga lantai 8, tempat kamarnya berada.

Segera saja pemuda Asia itu mandi dan berganti pakaian dengan piyama, lalu beranjak tidur seraya memikirkan kalau esok, dia akan bertemu dengan Remus.

.

.

Sabtu pagi di awal-awal musim panas, cuaca benar-benar tidak bersahabat. Rasanya seperti akan terpanggang kalau berada di luar dalam waktu 5 menit saja. Wufei berjalan melewati deretan pepohonan yang setidaknya memberi kesan sejuk di hari yang terik begini. Langkahnya segera menuju ke sebuah toko buku yang teletak sedikit jauh dari keramaian kota. Di depan toko itu, Wufei bisa melihat sosok Remus berdiri bersandar pada dinding bata merah.

"Remus." Wufei menghampiri pemuda berambut coklat madu itu.

Mendengar namanya di panggil, Remus menoleh dan tersenyum pada Wufei.

"Kau sudah lama?" Tanya Wufei.

"Tidak. Baru saja datang." Kata Remus.

Kalau biasanya, Wufei pasti langsung mengajak pemuda itu masuk ke toko buku, tapi hari ini ada yang aneh pada Remus. Wajah pemuda itu tampak sedikit pucat.

"Remus, kau kenapa?" Tanya Wufei, jelas khawatir.

Remus masih tersenyum, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Mungkin karena panas, aku jadi sedikit lemas." katanya.

Meski begitu, Wufei tak percaya, "Wajahmu pucat sekali. Kalau kau sedang tidak enak badan, harusnya kau bilang! Kita bisa bertemu lain kali."

Tapi Remus menggeleng, "Kau kan jarang sekali dapat waktu libur. Aku tidak mau membuang kesempatan bertemu denganmu."

Mendengar itu, Wufei menghela nafas, "Tapi bukan berarti kau boleh memaksakan diri seperti ini." Dia memandang mata coklat Remus yang selalu tampak lembut, "Sebaiknya kita masuk ke toko. Kalau terus ada di luar dengan cuaca terik begini, kau bisa tambah sakit."

Maka keduanya pun masuk ke dalam toko buku. Di dalam udara jadi sejuk karena pendingin udara. Wufei dan Remus membeli beberapa buku terbitan terbaru dan kemudian mereka mencari resto atau café untuk tempat berbincang.

"Kau sungguh tidak apa-apa? Rasanya wajahmu makin pucat saja." Wufei memesan dua teh dingin untuk mereka, "Setelah ini lebih baik kita pulang saja."

Remus memandang Wufei, "Aku baik-baik saja. Sungguh. Lagipula kalau aku pulang, tak ada seorangpun di rumah yang menungguku."

Wufei jadi ingat kalau Remus memang sebatang kara. Orang tuanya meninggal saat dia kelas 4 di Hogwarts dan dia bersekolah karena beasiswa dari Dumbledore. "Kalau begitu ke apartemenku saja. Kau istirahat. Kau tahu, wajahmu pucat sekali."

Ada senyum lemah di wajah Remus, "Aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Mungkin... aku ke rumah James saja."

Sedikit kesal, Wufei menaikkan nada suaranya, "Kau ikut aku pulang! Sekarang." Dia meletakkan selembar uang di meja dan tanpa peduli pelayan yang mengantarkan pesanannya, dia menarik tangan Remus dan keluar dari café itu.

"Wufei..."

Tak peduli, Wufei terus menggandeng, atau lebih tepatnya, menarik tangan Remus. Bahkan sampai di stasiun kereta api hingga mereka tiba di apartemen yang mayoritas ditempati oleh para anggota Preventer itu.

Wufei menggesekkan ID Card miliknya di sebuah alat di samping pintu, lalu dia juga memasukkan beberapa sandi nomor sebelum pintu itu terbuka. "Masuk!"

Agak sedikit canggung, Remus pun masuk dalam apartemen yang bergaya minimalis dan didominasi warna hitam dan putih itu.

Wufei menuju ke dapur dan membuka kotak P3K, dia mengambil obat demam dan juga segelas air putih lalu membawanya pada Remus yang duduk di sofa, "Aku tidak tahu apa obat biasa manjur untuk penyihir. Tapi dicoba saja."

Remus menerima obat dan air putih itu, "Tak ada bedanya. Hanya saja obat kami diramu dengan cara tradisional."

"Kalau begitu minumlah! Jangan banyak bicara."

Mengalah, akhirnya Remus meminum obat itu. Ini kali pertama dia meminum obat muggle, tapi efeknya serupa dengan ramuan Merica Meletup.

Wufei duduk di sebelah Remus, "Kalau mengantuk, tidur saja. Kau bisa menginap kalau kau mau."

Saat itu Remus bersandar di bahu Wufei, "Kau ini lebih muda setahun dariku, tapi lagakmu seperti orang tua saja."

"Tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur, kan?"

Remus tersenyum, "Ya— memang tidak ada hubungannya." Dia memejamkan matanya. Sudah begitu lama dia tidak menghabiskan waktu bersama orang selain James, Sirius, Severus, Harry dan Draco. Dan dia tidak pernah merasa senyaman ini.

"Wufei... Terima kasih..."

Tak lama, Remus pun terlelap, perlahan Wufei membaringkan pemuda berambut coklat madu itu di sofa. Dia mengambil selimut dari tempat tidurnya dan melapisi tubuh Remus dengan kain tipis itu, sekedar berjaga agar Remus tidak kedinginan dengan suhu pendingin di ruangan ini.

Dia sedikit dikejutkan dengan sura bel pintu yang berbunyi nyaring. Dia memandang Remus dan lega melihatnya tidak terusik. Wufei pun menuju pintu dan menekan tombol _interphone_.

"Wufei, syukurlah kau ada." Wajah Trowa tampak di layar kecil yang ada di mesin _interphone_ itu.

Wufei membukakan pintu itu hingga dia berhadapan langsung dengan Trowa, "Ada apa?"

"Apa Remus ada bersamamu?"

"... Ya. Dia tidur di dalam. Ada perlu apa dengannya?"

Trowa merogoh Sakura celananya dan menyodorkan sebuah ampul obat dari kaca pada Wufei, "Titipan dari Severus. Dia minta aku berikan ini pada Remus."

"_Jadi dia memang sakit."_ Batin Wufei seraya mengambil ampul obat itu. "Akan aku berikan padanya." Setelah itu Trowa pun berpamitan ke kamarnya sendiri. Wufei menutup pintu dan kembali ke sofa. Remus masih lelap di sana. Meski sebal karena tak bisa berjalan-jalan di luar, Wufei merasa senang juga karena saat ini Remus ada di dekatnya.

.

.

Remus terbangun dan sepertinya dia sedikit kaget karena bangun di tempat yang masih asing baginya. Dia langsung duduk dan membuat selimut tipis yang menutupi tubuhnya jatuh dengan mulus ke lantai yang dilapisi karpet itu.

"Jangan mendadak duduk begitu! Kepalamu pasti pusing."

Remus menoleh dan menemukan Wufei ada di dapur, sedang memasak sepertinya, "Berapa lama aku tertidur?"

"Cukup lama. Ada lebih dari tiga jam. Aku sedang membuatkanmu makan siang."

"Kau memasak sendiri?" Remus melipat selimut dengan rapi lalu menghampiri Wufei yang sibuk di dapur, "Aku tidak tahu kau bisa memasak."

"Hanya masakan biasa yang simple. Duduk saja! Sudah mau selesai."

Bukannya duduk, Remus malah membantu menata piring di meja. Wufei tak berkomentar dan membiarkan saja Remus melakukan apa yang dia suka. Setelah itu, mereka menikmati makan siang sambil mengobrol. Wufei melihat wajah Remus masih sedikit pucat.

"Trowa tadi datang, mengantarkan obat untukmu. Dari Severus."

"... Severus?"

"Setelah makan, minumlah obat itu." Kata Wufei, "Tak ku sangka kau ini benar-benar keras kepala."

Obrolan mereka terputus saat telepon berbunyi nyaring. Wufei meninggalkan meja dan mengangkat telepon. Dia bicara sebentar dengan orang di seberang sana lalu dia pun kembali ke meja, "Aku harus pergi sebentar."

"Aah— kalau begitu lebih baik aku juga..."

"Kau tetap tinggal di sini." Wufei menyambar jaket seragam Preventer yang tersampir di salah satu kursi di meja makan, "Kalau sampai aku tidak menemukanmu di sini saat aku pulang nanti, jangan salahkan kalau aku memaksa Harry atau siapapun untuk mengantarku ke rumahmu."

"Ya ampun... kau ini membuat takut saja." Kata Remus, "Baiklah, aku akan tetap tinggal disini, Mr Chang."

"Sebaiknya memang begitu. Jangan lupa minum obat dari Severus. Sampai nanti." Wufei mengambil tas pinggangnya dan kemudian langsung meninggalkan apartemennya.

Setelah pintu tertutup, Remus meletakkan sendok dan garpunya. Wajah pemuda itu tampak lelah... dan sedih.

.

#

.

Waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul 8 malam saat Wufei selesai dengan panggilan tugas mendadak. Mengatasi satu keributan di pinggiran kota dan juga mengurus berkas-berkas usai kerusuhan itu. Sungguh menyebalkan, di hari libur begini malah mendapat kasus.

"Semua sudah beres, Wufei. Kau bisa pulang sekarang." Ujar Quatre yang membawa setumpukan file yang berisi entah apa. "Aku bisa mengurus sisanya sendiri."

"Kau yakin?"

"Ya. Lagipula seharusnya ini kan hari libur akhir pekanmu. Pulanglah! Aku tidak apa-apa." Quatre meyakinkan.

Wufei pun akhirnya memutuskan untuk pulang juga. Dia khawatir pada keadaan Remus. Jelas pemuda itu menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya. Wufei bergegas kembali ke apartemennya. Bahkan dia sampai membawa motor miliknya yang biasa dia titipkan di garasi Preventer supaya bisa lebih cepat sampai.

"Remus?" Wufei masuk ke dalam apartemennya dan melihat kalau keadaan di sana gelap gulita. Dia pun menyalakan lampu dan mencari sosok Remus. Wufei menemukan Remus duduk di sofa dalam diam. Wufei menghampiri pemuda itu, "Kenapa kau di luar? Dan kenapa tidak menyalakan lampu?"

Remus menoleh, "Oh—kau sudah pulang, Wufei."

"Kau tidak menjawab pertanyaanku."

"Maaf. Aku—sedang ingin berada di kegelapan saja. Rasanya nyaman."

Wufei duduk di sebelah Remus, "Kau ini makin lama makin aneh saja. Kau sudah makan malam?"

"Belum. Aku menunggumu."

Wufei menghela nafas, "Aku akan pesan dari restoran saja. Kau mau makan apa?"

"Apa saja yang penting mengenyangkan."

Maka Wufei pun memesan dua porsi makanan via restoran yang menyediakan layanan _Delivery Service_ yang terdekat dengan apartemennya. Setelah itu dia berniat mandi sampai dia menyadari sesuatu, "Kau... belum mandi?"

Remus mengangkat bahunya, "Aku tidak bawa baju ganti. Lagi pula kan kau yang 'menculikku' kemari."

Wufei menuju ke lemari yang ada di sudut ruangan apartemennya itu, "Ini—kau bisa pakai ini." Dia menyodorkan sebuah kemeja yang cukup besar pada Remus. Tepatnya, jauh lebih besar dari pada ukuran tubuhnya. Untunglah Wufei punya kebiasaan untuk memakai pakaian longgar kalau dia tidur. "Kau mandilah duluan!"

"Eh—tapi kau kan lelah. Kau saja yang mandi."

Bukan tipe yang suka berdebat, Wufei menarik tangan Remus dan menyuruhnya ke kamar mandi, "Mandi! Dan jangan cemaskan aku." Setelah menutup pintu kamar mandi Wufei pun menuju ke dapur untuk mengambil minuman. Saat itu, telepon berdering. Wufei segera mengangkatnya.

"_Yo! Wufei!"_ Terdengar suara berisik James dari seberang sana. _"Apa Remus masih ada di rumahmu?"_

"Ya." Jawab Wufei singkat, jurus andalannya mengatasi orang dengan intensitas bicara yang melebihi batas normal macam Duo dan James.

"_Oh— baguslah. Bilang padanya kalau besok sore aku dan Severus akan menjemputnya. Bisa tolong jaga dia? Kunci saja dia di rumahmu kalau perlu. Pokoknya besok usahakan dia tidak keluar rumah, ya! Oke? Bye, Wufei."_ Dan dengan semena-mena, James memutus sambungan telepon itu tanpa memberi kesempatan Wufei untuk bicara.

Tak habis pikir Wufei dibuatnya. Darimana James punya kemampuan bicara begitu panjang dalam satu tarikan nafas? Meletakkan telepon ke tempatnya semula, Wufei lalu mengambil dompet dari tas pinggangnya dan mengeluarkan uang. Makanan pasti akan datang saat dia mandi nanti, mana mungkin dia minta Remus yang membayar.

.

#

.

Keesokan sorenya, James dan Severus pun menjemput Remus. Itu membuat Wufei lega karena sebenarnya sejak tadi pagi, kondisi Remus sepertinya makin memburuk, bahkan pemuda itu tak bangun lagi selepas makan siang. Severus lagi-lagi membawakan obat untuk Remus, yang membuat Wufei semakin bertanya-tanya tentang kondisi Remus yang sebenarnya. Tapi James meyakinkan kalau Remus tidak apa-apa. Pemuda berkacamata itu juga menjelaskan kalau Remus hanya lemah dengan cuaca panas, namun begitu, Wufei masih tidak percaya.

Akhirnya, karena Wufei terus memaksa agar James dan Severus menjelaskan hal yang sesungguhnya, James menyerah dan mengizinkan Wufei untuk ikut bersama mereka. Maka James dan Severus berjalan duluan meninggalkan gedung apartemen sementara Wufei mengikuti mereka.

"James, kau serius?" Tanya Severus dengan suara pelan.

"Sirius menunggu di rumah Remus." Kata James, jelas tidak nyambung.

"James! Aku serius!"

"Sudah aku bilang Sirius menunggu di rumah Remus."

Severus mengacuhkan keinginannya untuk melontarkan mantra ke kepala sobat berkacamatanya yang satu itu, hanya karena James tengah membawa tubuh Remus yang entah pingsan atau memang cuma tidur saja. Kalau tidak, satu mantra telak pasti akan sukses membuat James jatuh tersungkur. Langkah kaki Wufei mengikuti dalam diam walau mereka kini berbelok ke sebuah gang sepi yang seperti luput dari perhatian orang-orang yang memenuhi jalanan.

"Sev, kau bersama Wufei." James mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya dan dalam satu lambaian, dia menghilang begitu saja dari hadapan Wufei dan Sev.

"Ayo." Sev meraih jaket Preventer yang dikenakan Wufei.

Belum sempat Wufei berkata, dia mendadak seolah terhisap oleh satu pusaran yang luar biasa kencang, berpusing dalam spektrum warna yang tidak dapat didefinisikan olehnya. Setelah sensasi berpusing-ria itu usai, Wufei menemukan kakinya telah kembali menginjak tanah dan kini ada di halaman sebuah rumah sederhana yang dekat dengan hutan. Selain itu, tak ada rumah lain yang tampak di jangkauan pandangan matanya.

Dari dalam rumah itu, keluarlah Sirius, "Kalian lama sekali. Ayo!" Saat itu pemuda tampan berambut hitam itu baru menyadari keberadaan Wufei di sana, "Merlin! Kenapa kau ajak dia?"

"Dia berhak untuk tahu." Kata James, membopong tubuh Remus ke dalam rumah. Yang lain mengikutinya, Wufei juga, meski dia masih sedikit bingung.

Sampai di dalam rumah itu, Severus menyuruh Wufei duduk sementara dia, James, Severus dan Sirius membawa Remus masuk ke kamar. James kemudian keluar dan duduk berhadapan dengan Wufei.

"Ini mungkin sangat mengejutkan bagimu dan mungkin saja membuatmu... menjauhi Remus." suara James terdengar lirih, tak seperti dia yang biasa. "Seperti yang kau tahu, dalam dunia kami, mahkluk-mahkluk mitologi muggle adalah nyata. Naga, Unicorn, Centaurus, Goblin, Thestral dan lainnya."

Wufei mendengarkan tanpa niat menginterupsi.

"Tapi ada juga mahkluk-mahkluk sihir yang berbahaya. Seperti Troll, atau Redcap... dan Werewolf."

Mendengar penekanan pada kata terakhir, Wufei mengasumsikan itu ada hubungannya dengan Remus, "Apa kau mau coba bilang kalau Remus itu... seorang Werewolf?"

James memandang mata hitam Wufei yang lurus padanya, "Ya, Wufei... Remus adalah seorang manusia serigala. Alasan kenapa dia tampak sakit beberapa hari ini adalah karena malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama... fase di mana seorang manusia serigala akan mengalami transformasi." Karena Wufei sama sekali tak bersuara, James kembali bicara, "Tapi asal kau tahu saja, Remus... adalah orang yang paling lembut, paling sabar dan paling pengertian dari semua orang yang pernah aku kenal."

Mendadak Wufei langsung berdiri dan menuju ke kamar tempat Remus tadi dibawa. Di sana, Wufei lihat pemuda berambut madu itu duduk di tempat tidur. Wajahnya lebih pucat dari yang pernah dilihat Wufei. Tanpa kata, pemuda China itu mendekati wufei dan duduk di sisi tempat tidur.

Dari pintu, James memberi isyarat pada Sirius dan Severus agar meninggalkan kamar itu.

Saat pintu tertutup, Wufei langsung memeluk tubuh Remus, erat.

Jelas saja itu membuat Remus kaget, "W-Wufei..."

"Jangan... berani-berani kau berbohong padaku, Remus." Ujar Wufei, sebisa mungkin tetap mempertahankan nada datar dan dingin di suaranya, tapi dia gagal, "Aku tidak peduli kau ini apa. Werewolf... atau apapun."

Tubuh Remus menegang dalam pelukan Wufei, tapi dia tidak bisa melakukan apapun.

"Apa yang aku rasakan padamu tidak akan berubah semudah itu." Wufei melepaskan pelukannya, lalu dia memandang kedua bola mata Remus. Tetap ada hangat di bias coklat lembut itu, tetap ada kasih di permata yang telah menangkap hatinya itu.

Tak memberi jeda pada otaknya untuk berpikir, Wufei pun mendekatkan wajahnya pada Remus dan sejurus kemudian dia pun mencium bibir pucat Remus. Sentuhan singkat itu sanggup membuat Remus membeku, namun kali kedua bibir Wufei menyentuhnya, tetes demi tetes airmata jatuh mengaliri pipinya.

Dia tidak pernah menyangka... akan ada seseorang yang bersedia menjadikannya sebagai sosok yang istimewa. Lebih dari sekedar teman... lebih dekat dari semua hubungan yang pernah dijalin oleh Remus. Kedua tangannya melingkar di pinggang Wufei dan kini dia sepenuhnya menyamankan diri pada sentuhan itu. Begitu hangat... nyaman...

Wufei kembali memeluk tubuh Remus, "Aku tidak akan pergi hanya karena masalah ini, Remus. Tidak akan pernah. Camkan itu!"

Dalam pelukan itu, Remus mengangguk, masih menangis, namun ini tangisan lega, tangisan bahagia...

"Mulai saat ini aku akan selalu ada di sampingmu..." Wufei memandang wajah Remus, "Tinggallah bersamaku, Remus. Aku akan menjagamu."

Tapi Remus menggeleng, "Tidak, Wufei... Aku... aku tidak mau merepotkanmu."

Tangan Wufei meraih sisi wajah Remus, "Aku... ingin kau ada di dekatku, aku tidak mau kau menderita sendiri. Aku ingin bersamamu." Dia menghapus air mata yang membasahi wajah Remus, "Ku mohon... ikutlah denganku."

Remus menggenggam jemari Wufei, tak pernah dalam hidupnya ada orang yang begini menginginkannya. Tak pernah dalam hidupnya dia merasa begini dicintai. Mata Wufei mengisyaratkan kesungguhan yang tak akan tergoyahkan. Remus pun takluk oleh kesungguhan itu hingga akhirnya dia mengangguk.

Satu kecupan diberikan Wufei pada Remus sebelum James, Sirius dan Severus masuk ke dalam kamar itu, mengatakan kalau bulan hampir muncul. Mereka pun membawa Remus ke ruang bawah tanah di rumah itu, tempat dimana Remus selalu menghabiskan malam di saat masa transformasinya.

"Sebaiknya kau di sini saja, Wufei." Kata Severus.

"Tidak." kata Wufei tegas, "Aku sudah berjanji padanya akan selalu ada di sampingnya. Aku tidak akan pergi."

Severus menghela nafas, "Baiklah, tapi tetap ada di belakangku sampai Remus, dalam sosoknya sebagai Werewolf, mengenali keberadaanmu di dekatnya."

Mengerti, Wufei pun mengikuti para penyihir itu. Ruang bawah tanah di rumah itu tak begitu lembab dan sepertinya terawat dengan baik. Ada lampu monyak tergantung di dindingnya, membuat suasana menjadi remang. Wufei melihat James memberikan obat pada Remus yang kini duduk di lantai.

"Sev, kau jaga Wufei. Biar aku dan Sirius saja yang berubah." James berdiri, Sirius juga. Dua pemuda itu mundur beberapa langkah menjauh dari Remus yang kini memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, gemetaran.

Ingin rasanya Wufei menghampiri Remus, tapi Severus menahan tangannya, memberi isyarat kalau itu berbahaya. Severus menyiagakan tongkatnya, begitu juga dengan James dan Sirius. Beberapa waktu kemudian, Remus berteriak kencang, begitu kencang dan kemudian berubah seperti lolongan binatang buas. Bulu kuduk Wufei meremang mendengarnya, terlebih saat dia melihat kalau perlahan tubuh Remus mulai mengalami perubahan.

Belum habis rasa terkejutnya, Wufei kini melihat James dan Sirius mengarahkan tongkat sihir mereka pada diri mereka sendiri. Dan dalam sekejab mata, dua pemuda itu berubah menjadi sosok seekor rusa jantan dan juga seekor anjing hitam besar.

Perhatian Wufei segera teralih pada Remus saat dia melihat kalau sosok pemuda itu pun kini makin tak berwujud seperti manusia. Tubuhnya berubah tinggi kurus dan kepalanya pun berubah menjadi serigala dengan taring-taring yang tajam.

Sosok rusa jantan dan anjing besar itu berdiri di hadapan Wufei dan Severus, mengantisipasi kemungkinan yang terburuk. Well— Remus sudah hafal keberadaan James, Sirius dan Severus di dekatnya saat masa transformasinya, tapi Remus tak mengenal bau Wufei sebelumnya.

Geraman muncul dari sosok Werewolf di ruangan itu, namun tak lama. Geraman itu menghilang dan sosok mahkluk sihir itu tampak mulai tenang. Dia bergerak meringsut ke sudut ruangan dan berbaring melingkar di sana. Rusa jantan dan anjing hitam itu mendekati si manusia serigala dan keduanya duduk di dekat sobat mereka.

Severus mengajak Wufei keluar karena semua sudah terkendali. Dia tak heran melihat ada raut terkejut yang amat sangat di wajah Wufei, tapi dia heran karena tak ada bias takut di permata hitam Wufei.

"Kau benar-benar orang aneh. Tapi aku senang kau mau menerima Remus." kata Severus, berjalan menaiki tangga, kembali ke ruang duduk, "Dia pantas mendapat kebahagiaan. Remus itu tipe yang selalu mendahulukan orang lain dari pada dirinya sendiri. Bisa dikatakan, dia menganggap dirinya sendiri rendah karena statusnya sebagai manusia serigala." Severus lalu duduk di sofa.

Wufei duduk di tempatnya tadi, "Lalu—obat apa yang diberikan pada Remus?"

"Itu ramuan wolfbane. Fungsinya untuk menenangkan seorang Werewolf pada masa transformasinya, hingga dia tidak menyerang siapapun."

"Semacam obat penenang?"

"Begitulah."

Wufei memandang sosok Severus. Dia mengenal pemuda itu sebagai sosok yang dingin, tampak sedikit sinis, tapi ternyata sangat perhatian pada teman-temannya. "Kalian... sudah lama mengetahui keadaan Remus ini?"

"Sejak kami kelas empat di Hogwarts. James yang kali pertama curiga karena Remus selalu absen di malam bulan purnama dan sehari setelahnya." Severus bersandar dan memandang sisi dinding di sana yang penuh dengan foto-foto mereka semasa sekolah. "Sejak kami mengetahuinya, James mengusulkan ide gila. Menjadi animagus. Singkatnya, sihir yang bisa membuat seorang penyihir berubah menjadi hewan. Werewolf berbahaya dan mematikan bagi manusia, tapi tidak untuk binatang."

Ini kali pertama Wufei mendengar Severus bicara panjang lebar.

"Remus... adalah sahabat terbaikku. Paling tidak dia yang paling waras dan terkendali dari dua manusia tulen di bawah sana. Jadi kuminta padamu, Chang Wufei, jangan pernah sakiti dia, atau aku tidak akan segan memasukkan ramuan berbahaya di minuman dan makananmu."

"Tenang saja." Wufei juga ikut bersandar, "aku gila kalau melepaskan orang seperti Remus." dan itu bukan sekedar kata-kata. Karena memang selama ini, Wufei tak pernah menemukan orang seperti Remus. Mana mungkin dia melepaskan satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencuri hatinya. Sedikit perbedaan tak akan merubah kenyataan kalau Wufei hanya menginginkan Remus.

.

#

.

Tiga hari setelah itu, Remus akhirnya resmi menjadi penghuni kedua di apartemen Wufei, dengan persetujuan kalau mereka akan kembali ke rumah Remus sebulan sekali pada masa transformasi. Setelah menata barang-barang Remus di apartemen itu, mereka dua duduk santai menikmati pemandangan baru di tempat tinggal mereka.

"Kau yakin sudah tidak apa-apa?" Tanya Wufei.

"Ya. Aku sudah pulih. Lagipula sudah lewat bulan purnama, aku akan baik-baik saja untuk sebulan ke depan."

Wufei merangkul pundak Remus, "Andai aku penyihir, aku bisa menemanimu di masa transformasi."

"Walau tak ada di sampingku, aku akan selalu tahu kau ada di dekatku."

Mereka kembali berbagi satu ciuman manis yang berakhir saat Remus, entah bagaimana caranya, sekarang terbaring di sofa dengan Wufei ada di atasnya.

"Apa kau berusaha menggodaku, Mr. Lupin?"

"Tidak begitu, Mr. Chang. Lagipula kau setahun lebih muda dariku."

Ucapan Remus membuat Wufei cemberut, "Sudah ku bilang, semua tidak ada hubungannya dengan umur." Dia mengacak rambut Remus dan kemudian berdiri, "Aku mau mandi, sebelum pengacau-pengacau itu datang dan memenuhi tempat ini."

Remus tertawa pelan dan membiarkan Wufei masuk ke kamar mandi. Ya— malam ini memang ada acara di apartemen Wufei. Atas usulan James tentunya, siapa lagi. Jadi malam ini 5 pilot dan 5 penyihir akan menghabiskan malam bersama-sama. Boleh dibilang sebagai pesta syukuran kelulusan. Kemudian Remus beranjak dari sofa dan menuju ke beranda. Matahari senja membuat langit berwarna kemerahan. Sangat indah. Mulai sekarang Remus akan melihat bias cahaya matahari yang memantul dari kaca gedung-gedung tinggi yang ada di kota, bukan lagi cahaya yang menerobos dari sela dedaunan pepohonan di hutan. Well—selama itu berarti dia bisa bersama dengan Wufei, Remus yakin dia baik-baik saja.

.

"Kenapa malah melamun di sini?" Wufei yang baru selesai mandi mendekati Remus, "Sebentar lagi mereka datang, kau tidak mau mandi?"

Remus tersenyum, "Aku sedang menikmati sore... meski sekarang sudah gelap sih."

"Apanya yang bisa dinikmati dari sore di tengah kota seperti ini?"

"Banyak kok. Asal kau teliti melihatnya."

"Ck—kau seperti bapak-bapak saja." Wufei mengeringkan rambutnya dengan handuk kecil yang dia bawa. "Sudah sana mandilah!"

"Iya iya, Mr. Chang." Remus sejenak memandang Wufei.

"Kenapa malah melihatku?"

Remus menggeleng, "Tidak. Aku hanya merasa sebagai orang yang yang paling beruntung dan paling bahagia karena aku bisa bertemu denganmu."

Ada semburat merah samar di pipi Wufei saat itu, "K-Kau bicara apa? Jangan melantur!"

"Aku tidak melantur kok. Aku mengatakan hal yang sebenarnya."

"Ck. Kau ini memang berniat menggodaku." Wufei memeluk pinggang Remus dengan sebelah tangan dan segera menangkap bibir pemuda itu dalam satu ciuman yang tak singkat. Meski harus dia akui, Wufei sedikit sebal kalau berciuman sambil berdiri begini karena Remus memang sedikit lebih tinggi darinya.

Remus sendiri tak berusaha menolak, malah dia menerima dan membalas sentuhan Wufei yang sangat dia suka itu.

"Jangan pernah mencoba untuk pergi dariku, Remus. Aku pasti akan menemukanmu meski kau bersembunyi di ujung angkasa sekalipun." Kata Wufei.

"Aku tidak akan pergi kemana pun. Selamanya."

Keduanya pun kembali masuk ke dalam apartemen yang mulai saat ini akan menjadi tempat yang paling indah bagi mereka. sebuah tempat dimana mereka akan selalu ada bersama orang yang paling berharga. Bersama orang yang paling dicinta...

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**TO BE CONTINUED**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

PENDEK! Ampun daaah.. dan jadi g jelas ini sapa seme sapa uke. Abis aku mikirnya Wufei dan Remus itu equal. Seimbang. Jadi ya... terserah pendapat readers aja deh #pasrah

Dan akhirnya saya putuskan menambah 1 final phase, yang berisi HeeroHarry dan DracoDuo secara dua pair ini kan munculnya paling awal, getar2 asmara belum terasa #apadeh.

Buat para reviewers, maap kalo ada yg g aku reply. Mendadak g mood. Tapi makasih banyak atas dukungannya. Itu berarti banget #Peluk semua. Nah—sampai jumpa di last chapter Xover ajaib ini^^


	7. Special Phase : Heart symphony

Heero dan Duo kini tengah berada di sebuah shuttle kecil yang hanya dinaiki mereka berdua saja. Bukan apa, tapi mereka mendapat undangan khusus dari Harry dan Draco untuk melihat pertandingan Quidditch di koloni Hogwarts. Dumbledore sudah memberi izin jadi mereka akan tinggal di Hogwarts selama seminggu.

Ini sungguh kesempatan yang langka, berada di Hogwarts saat masa sekolah, dan dengan situasi normal, jadi mereka bisa sepenuhnya menikmati kehidupan di Hogwarts.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Gundam WING **__© Studio SUNRISE_

_**Harry Potter**__ © J.K. Rowling_

_**Two Worlds **__© aicchan_

_**W A R N I N G**_

_SO MUCH CRACK PAIR_

_HeeroHarry, DracoDuo, TrowaSev, JamesQuatre, WufeiRemus_

_Forget the real timeline. Marauders, Sev, Harry and Draco in the same era!_

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

**Special Phase : Heart symphony **

**-HeeroHarry Side-**

"Aku senang kau bisa datang, Heero. Yakin tidak apa-apa kau libur seminggu dari pekerjaanmu?" tanya Harry saat Heero baru turun dari shuttle.

"Tidak masalah. Lady Une sudah mengizinkan." Heero membawa tas ranselnya yang berisi baju. "Kau sendiri yang memaksa supaya aku datang."

Harry tersenyum lebar, "Maaf. Habisnya aku benar-benar ingin kau melihat permainan Quidditch ini." mereka meninggalkan hanggar duluan walau Draco dan Duo masih mengobrol di dekat shuttle. Harry mengantar Heero ke kamar di menara utara yang sekali lagi sudah disiapkan oleh Dumbledore. Sepanjang jalan Harry menjelaskan tentang seluk beluk Quidditch, dan karena dia tahu kapasitas otak Heero lebih dari manusia biasa, dia yakin pemuda berkebangsaan Jepang itu akan bisa mengerti.

"Pertandingan hari sabtu nanti Gryffindor lawan Slytherin. Artinya aku lawan Draco. Aku dan dia sama-sama Seeker. Waktu masih ada James dan Sirius, heboh sekali. James itu Chaser, sementara Sirius jadi Beater. Kalau dua orang itu main, dari pihak lawan pasti ada yang digotong ke Hospital Wing."

"Remus dan Severus tidak bermain Quidditch?"

Harry menggeleng, "Mereka bilang Quidditch itu permainan orang _masochist_. Jadi mereka cuma jadi penonton di sekolah dan jadi seksi P3K kalau kami bermain Quidditch di rumah."

Setelah meletakkan barang Heero di kamar, Harry mengajak Heero ke lapangan Quidditch Karena masih banyak waktu sebelum makan malam. Di sana Harry memberi tahu lagi tempat duduk di tribun. Bagian murid dan bagian guru.

"Pertandingan ini katanya orang tua Draco juga akan datang. Ah—aku selalu deg-degan kalau Uncle Lucius dan Aunt Cissy datang. Padahal tidak pernah begini kalau Mom dan Dad yang datang menonton."

"Kau... akrab dengan keluarga teman-temanmu itu?"

Harry mengangguk, "Ya— rata-rata kami ini sudah kenal sejak kecil sih. Hanya Remus dan Severus saja yang baru akrab dengan kamu waktu masuk ke Hogwarts."

Hanya 'hm' singkat yang menjadi jawaban dari Heero.

Selesai di lapangan, Harry mengajak Heero ke ruang ganti tim Gryffindor. Dia menunjukkan sapu terbangnya pada Heero, "Namanya Firebolt max. Tipe terbaru dan kcepatannya luar biasa, ku rasa akan bisa menandingi kecepatan Wing Gundam milikmu dulu."

Tour seputar Quidditch berakhir saat lonceng menara berbunyi, tanda waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Harry pun mengajak Heero ke Aula Besar untuk menikmati makan malam bersama. Ternyata di Aula Besar, Duo sudah duduk bersama Draco di meja Slytherin. Heero sendiri duduk di meja Gryffindor bersama Harry. Karena dia sudah lumayan sering 'beredar' di Hogwarts, tak lagi ada yang melihat ke arahnya seperti melihat mahkluk langka, jadi dia bisa makan dengan tenang.

Lepas jam makan malam, Harry menyuruh Heero istirahat dulu karena anggota Preventer itu pasti lelah setelah menempuh perjalanan jauh dari Bumi ke koloni ini. Heero sendiri harus mengakui kalau dia lelah. Apalagi selama perjalanan ke Hogwarts, Heero harus menahan diri untuk terus mendengarkan Duo yang sama sekali tak mau berhenti bicara. Sempat terlintas untuk memberi si kepang itu obat tidur dosis tinggi, tapi Heero langsung teringat bahwa setiap pelatihan pilot Gundam, masing-masing sudah diberi kekebalan terhadap obat-obatan macam itu.

Sampai di kamar, Heero sedikit lega karena saat dia sampai di kamar, Duo masih belum ada di sana. Paling tidak dia bisa menikmati sedikit ketenangan. Maka Heero pun memutuskan untuk mandi dan segera tidur.

.

Keesokan harinya, Heero, juga Duo, menerima surat dari Harry kalau mereka boleh berjalan-jalan di sekitar sekolah asal tidak masuk ke dalam hutan. Sore nanti selepas pelajaran, Harry dan Draco akan menemui mereka.

"Aaah— jadi bingung mau ke mana. Apa kita ke Hogsmeade saja ya, Heero?"

"Kalau kau mau pergi, pergi saja sendiri."

Duo melipat kedua tangan di belakang kepalanya, "Kau ini tetap saja tidak bisa diajak bersenang-senang. Padahal sudah dekat dengan Harry, tapi mukamu itu tetap saja menyebalkan."

Mereka berjalan menyusuri koridor demi koridor yang ada di Hogwarts, tak mencoba untuk keluar dari lingkungan kastil apalagi masuk ke dalam hutan. Dan akhirnya mereka malah memutuskan untuk ke perpustakaan. Meski tidak bisa sihir, tapi membaca dan menambah pengetahuan tentang dunia sihir itu sangat menyenangkan. Belajar tentang ramuan-ramuan, benda-benda sihir, atau legenda di dunia manusia yang ternyata merupakan fakta di dunia sihir. Itu semua membuat Heero juga Duo merasa tak bosan untuk membaca.

.

"Kalau kalian berdua pakai jubah biru, aku pasti sudah menyangka kalau kalian ini anak Ravenclaw."

Heero dan Duo mengalihkan pandangan mereka dari buku. Harry dan Draco kini sudah ada di depan mereka.

"Apa-apaan buku di meja ini? Kalian mau menghabiskan isi perpustakaan?" Draco merujuk pada –lebih dari tiga- tumpukan buku yang menggunung di sisi kiri dan kanan Heero juga Duo.

"Well—kenapa tidak?" Duo memandang Draco, "Boleh aku pinjam buku ini? Isinya menarik sekali. Tentang sejarah sihir."

Harry tertawa pelan, "Kau tahu Duo, Sejarah Sihir itu mata pelajaran yang paling tidak diminati di sini, tapi ternyata kau tertarik sekali, Profesor Binns pasti senang kalau punya murid sepertimu."

"Kenapa tidak suka sejarah? Sejarah itu menyenangkan. Kau jadi tahu apa yang terjadi sebelum masa kita. Aku suka sekali sejarah, rasanya seper—Hmp!" Omongan Duo yang nyaris tanpa jeda itu terhenti saat Draco membekap mulut pemuda berkepang itu.

"Kami pergi dulu. Sampai nanti." Draco pun menyeret Duo keluar dari perpustakaan setelah sebelumnya mendaftarkan buku itu pada Madam Pince untuk dipinjam atas nama Draco.

Harry memandang kepergian dua temannya itu sambil tertawa, "Ya ampun, mereka itu akrab sekali ya." lalu dia beralih pada Heero, "Ayo. Hari ini ada latihan terakhir tim wi Gryffindor. Kau harus lihat! Sayang muggle tak bisa naik sapu terbang. Kalau bisa pasti seru."

Mereka berdua pun menuju ke lapangan Quidditch. Heero menunggu di tribun bersama sahabat perempuan Harry, Hermione. Gadis itu ramah, dia juga lumayan banyak bertanya tentang Preventer dan kegiatan organisasi militer itu. Karena gadis itu sahabat baik Harry, Heero sebisa mungkin menjawabnya. Kemudian tim Quidditch Gryffindor pun keluar ke lapangan dan dengan aba-aba Harry, yang menjabat sebagai kapten tim, semua anggota langsung meluncur di atas sapu mereka masing-masing. Harus Heero akui, dia cukup kaget sekaligus kagum karena par apemain bisa menjaga keseimbangan dengan luar biasa.

Latihan itu berlangsung sampai dekat dengan waktu makan malam. Harry membubarkan timnya dan semua pun langsung kembali ke ruang ganti untuk mandi. Hermione undur diri duluan pada Heero yang memutuskan untuk duduk saja sebentar di tribun sambil menunggu Harry selesai mandi. Setelah Harry menyusulnya, mereka pun menghabiskan sisa waktu sebelum makan malam untuk berbincang di sana. Tak berniat untuk beranjak pergi meski lapangan sudah sepi dan Harry beranjak gelap.

"Bagaimana rasanya ada di Hogwarts dalam masa santai begini?" Tanya Harry sambil berdiri dan bersandar di pagar tribun.

Heero masih duduk di tempatnya yang tak jauh dari Harry, "Setidaknya aku tahu dunia aman di luar sana."

"Dasar kau ini." Harry memandang langit yang penuh bintang. Semua tampak begitu nyata sampai sulit rasanya menerima kenyataan kalau mereka tak berada di di Bumi, "Bagaimana pekerjaanmu di Preventer? Kau tidak jadi bodyguard Relena lagi?"

"Aku menolaknya." Kata Heero singkat.

"Heee... memang boleh?"

"Kenapa tidak. aku sama sekali tidak pernah mengambil cuti selama aku bekerja. Jadi Lady Une tidak punya alasan untuk tidak mengizinkan aku cuti seminggu."

"Kau ini licik juga." Harry terkekeh. "Ini tahun terakhirku di Hogwarts. Setelah ini mungkin aku tak bisa lagi kemari. Kau juga. Makanya... seminggu ini aku ingin mengukir kenangan di Hogwarts ini bersamamu."

Heero meraih tangan Harry dan menarik pemuda itu dalam dekapannya. Harry sendiri hanya diam dipeluk seperti itu. Dia sudah hafal benar sifat Heero yang jarang bicara, tapi lumayan aktif dalam bertindak. Dan yang baru Harry tahu adalah fakta kalau ternyata Heero termasuk tipe yang agresif juga. Benar saja, pelukan itu tak sekedar berakhir dengan pelukan, tapi dilanjutkkan ke satu ciuman yang manis. Harry memejamkan mata dan menikmati sensasi yang sangat dia suka itu. Heero memang bukan orang yang suka mengumbar kata-kata manis, tapi sebaliknya, perlakuan pemuda berambut coklat gelap itu sangat lembut padanya.

Tak lama mereka berbagi momen romantis itu, karena waktu makan malam sudah tiba. Mereka berdua pun memutuskan makan malam dulu sebelum melanjutkan obrolan. usai kegiatan di Aula Besar, Harry dan Heero menuju ke taman yang ada di lantai tiga menara timur kastil. Taman yang menghadap ke danau yang memantulkan indahnya bulan malam itu.

"Kau tidak ada tugas untuk besok?" tanya Heero.

"Umm—ada sih sebenarnya. Essay Pertahanan terhadap Ilmu Hitam, tapi masih untuk lusa kok." Harry duduk di tepu kolam air mancur, "Remus sudah lulus sih, jadi aku harus menahan diri belajar dengan Hermione. Dia itu lebih cerewet daripada Madam Pomfrey."

Ingat tentang Remus, Heero jadi ingat kalau pemuda itu kini tinggal bersama dengan Wufei dan bukan hanya itu saja.

"Aku kemarin menerima surat dari Remus. Katanya dia sekarang jadi salah satu pengurus Preventer. Apa itu benar?"

Heero mengangguk, "Ya— memang benar. Tapi kau bisa tenang, dia tidak terlibat dengan urusan lapangan. Hanya sebagai _officer_ yang bertugas di dalam gedung."

Harry tersenyum, "Aku bersyukur mengenal kalian semua. Dengan kondisi tubuh seperti itu, Remus selalu mendapat perlakuan tidak adil. Dia juga sulit mendapatkan pekerjaan. Tapi sekarang aku bisa lihat Remus benar-benar bahagia dan dia berhak mendapatkan itu."

"Begitu juga dengan Wufei." Heero duduk di sebelah Harry, "Dia seperti sedang hidup di surga."

"Tentu saja senang kalau bisa bersama dengan orang yang kau suka sepanjang waktu." Harry meregangkan tubuhnya, "Hnggg! Lulus dari Hogwarts, aku juga ingin seperti Remus."

Mendengar itu, Heero langsung memandang Harry.

"Ya— meski aku tidak akan masuk ke Preventer, karena aku sudah niat jadi Auror." Harry duduk tegak lagi, "omong-omong, aku belum bilang ya kalau kedua orang tuaku ingin bertemu denganmu?"

Heero memandang Harry tanpa perubahan di wajahnya.

"Aku sering cerita tentangmu pada mereka dan mereka bilang, kalau aku harus mengundangmu saat natal." Harry membenahi letak kacamatanya. "Ayah malah sebal padaku karena tidak pernah mengundangmu ke rumah."

Cukup heran Heero dibuatnya karena Harry menceritakan semua itu dengan begitu wajar, juga mengenai reaksi kedua orang tua Harry. Padahal saat Heero memberitahu Relena tentang hubungannya dengan Harry, gadis itu lumayan terkejut dan butuh beberapa hari sampai bisa bersikap biasa lagi terhadapnya.

Harry menikmati perubahan di raut wajah Heero yang biasanya tampak datar itu, "Kenapa? Malah bengong begitu? Kau heran ya karena orang tuaku sama sekali tidak menentang?" Harry duduk bersila, "Di dunia sihir, hubungan seperti kita itu sudah bukan hal yang aneh," Katanya, "makanya kau jangan heran. Masih banyak hal di dunia sihir yang belum kau ketahui."

"Itu gunanya kau di sini."

"Enak saja. Memangnya aku ini ensiklopedia berjalan atau bagaimana?" Harry berdiri, "Sudah larut. Lebih baik kita tidur sekarang. Aku tidak mau dapat masalah dengan melanggar jam malam."

Saat itu Heero menahan tangan Harry yang hendak berbalik, "Sebentar lagi."

Memandang bola mata Heero yang lurus padanya itu, Harry pun menyerah dan menghela nafas, "Baiklah. Tapi sebaiknya tidak bicara di sini. Kalau Filch sampai tahu, dia pasti menyeretku ke Profesor McGonagall dan bisa-bisa aku dapat detensi."

Akhirnya mereka pun menuju ke 'kamar tamu' di menara utara. Sampai di sana mereka menemukan secarik perkamen tertempel di pintu. Tulisan Duo. Dia bilang malam ini dia menginap di menara Head bersama Draco.

"Head? Apa maksudnya?" tanya Heero begitu mereka masuk ke dalam kamar.

"Head Students. Ketua Murid. Draco adalah Head Boy dan Head Girl-nya adalah Hermione. Tugas mereka mengepalai para murid yang menjabat sebagai prefek yang bertugas mengatur Diagon Alley menjaga ketertiban di tiap-tiap asrama. Biasanya para Ketua Murid itu tinggal di menara khusus, tapi Hermione memutuskan tetap tinggal di menara Gryffindor. Dia pasti tak mau jauh-jauh dari Ron." Harry terkekeh dan duduk di permadani di depan perapian yang tak menyala.

Heero sebdiri melepas jaketnya dan mengenakan pakaian favoritnya, kaus tanpa lengan berwarna hijau dan celana jeans. "Ternyata ada jabatan macam itu juga diantara murid." Dia duduk di sebelah Harry, "Kau mash saja betah memakai kacamata bulat seperti itu. pertama bertemu, ku pikir kau dan James itu saudara kembar."

Harry tertawa, "Banyak yang mengatakan seperti itu. Dari semua saudaraku, aku memang paling akrab dengan James. Lagipula sepupuku yang lain masuknya ke Hogwarts yang ada di Bumi."

"Hmm..." Saat itu Heero dengan cepat melepaskan kacamata yang dipakai Harry, "Lebih baik begini."

"Heero! Sudah aku bilang, aku tidak bisa lihat dengan jelas kalau tidak pakai kacamata! Kembalikan!" Harry mencoba mengambil kacamatanya dari tangan Heero, tapi tidak bisa. "Heero!" Yang ada malah dia dengan mudah dijatuhkan oleh Heero ke permadani.

"Sekarang kau tidak butuh kacamatamu, kan?"

Rasanya suhu tubuh Harry meningkat sampai beberapa derajat lebih panas saat menemukan tubuhnya ada di bawah Heero dengan kedua tangan terkunci sempurna di atas kepalanya, "Hee- Heero..."

"Sudah aku bilang kau tidak butuh kacamatamu sekarang." Heero melemparkan kacamata milik Harry begitu saja, "Lagipula ini bisa menjadi kenangan yang bagus kan, sebelum kau lulus dari Hogwarts?"

Kali ini bukan hanya suhu badan Harry saja yang tak bekerja sama, jantungnya pun langsung berdetak dengan kecepatan yang tidak normal. Oke, ini bukan yang pertama, tapi tetap saja, cara Heero untuk menggodanya itu sungguh maut sekali, meski tetap saja dilakukan tanpa kata romantis atau senyum manis. Namun itulah daya pikat sejati seorang Heero Yuy bagi Harry. Sosok yang dingin di luar, tapi sesungguhnya begitu lembut. Itu juga yang membuat Harry tak menolak saat Heero menciumnya dan mengajaknya berkelana menyusuri satu dunia yang lebih magis dari dunia sihir tempatnya tinggal.

Heero sendiri menikmati kehangatan yang ditawarkan oleh Harry, oleh satu-satunya orang yang bisa mencairkan kebekuan dalam hatinya, yang bahkan tak mampu dilakukan oleh orang-orang yang telah lama dia kenal. Harry adalah satu-satunya orang yang yang bisa membuat perasaannya jadi begitu nyaman. Dia yang tumbuh besar dan dididik untuk menjadi seorang _Prefect Soldier_, kini menemukan tempat keberadaannya yang baru di dunia yang penuh kedamaian ini.

Di sisi Harry, Heero merasakan kalau dirinya terlahir kembali, terlahir sebagai seorang manusia, yang bisa menikmati apa yang dinamakan dengan kebahagiaan.

.

#

.

**-DracoDuo Side-**

Matahari menerobos melalui sela jendela yang masih tertutup tirai berwarna hijau. Duo mengerjapkan matanya beberapa kali sebelum dia benar-benar bangun. Meregangkan tubuhnya sebentar, Duo lalu turun dari tempat tidur dan menjadikan kain seliput tipis sebagai penutup tubuhnya. Dia keluar dari kamar dan melihar Draco sudah rapi dan memakai seragamnya.

"Pagi sekali kau bangun." Duo menguap sekali dan menghampiri Draco, "Biasanya kau keluar jam 7 kan? Ini masih jam 6 lebih."

Draco merapikan dasinya, "Kegiatan Jum'at pagi, laporan dari para Prefek. Itu menyebalkan."

"Biar kau bilang semua itu menyebalkan, kau tetap saja melakukan semua dengan sempurna." Duo membenahi selimut yang dia pakai, "Apa aku boleh pinjam buku lagi di perpustakaan?"

"Pinjam saja. Ku rasa Madam Pince juga sudah mengenalmu." Draco mengeluarkan kartu perpustakaan miliknya dan meletakkannya di meja, "Aku harus pergi sekarang." Dia menyambar jubahnya dan memberi Duo satu kecupan singkat, "Hari ini urai saja rambutmu. Aku lebih suka begitu dari pada kau kepang terus."

"Tapi kan panas. Kau pikir tidak ribet apa kalau rambutku digerai terus?"

Draco meraih rambut Duo dan menciumnya, "Aku lebih suka kalau rambutmu tergerai." Dia mengecup pipi Duo, "Sampai nanti." Setelahnya Draco pun meninggalkan menara Head untuk memulai aktivitasnya pagi ini.

"Hhh... Dasar tuan muda. Seenaknya saja." Duo berbalik dan memutuskan untuk mandi dulu.

.

Tanpa terasa pelajaran hari ini hampir berakhir. hanya tinggal satu kelas, Ancient Rune. Kaki Draco terasa berat sekali melangkahkan kaki menuju kelas itu.

"_Hhh... tidak lucu juga kalau Head Boy membolos dari kelas."_ Batin Draco seraya membenahi letak tasnya.

"Wajahmu kusut sekali, Draco."

Si pirang itu menoleh dan menemukan sosok Blaise Zabini ada di sampingnya, "Mau apa kau?"

"Tentu saja ke kelas Ancient Rune," kata Blaise, "padahal kau suka kelas ini, kenapa mukamu tertekuk begitu? Seperti baru saja disuruh minum satu botol penuh Skele-Gro."

Draco tak menjawab dan terus melangkah menaiki anak tangga.

"Masa iya sih kau masih saja tidak bisa melepaskan si Duo itu sebentar saja? Lagipula dia itu sudah seperti murid Hogwarts saja, kenalannya di mana-mana. Sepertinya dia punya teman dari setiap asrama." Blaise mengikuti Draco masuk ke dalam kelas dan duduk di barisan terdepan.

Mereka tak sempat bicara lagi karena guru pengajar sudah datang dan murid-murid juga sudah duduk di tempat mereka masing-masing. Walau begitu, Draco tak bisa memungkiri kalau apa yang dikatakan Blaise itu benar. Dia tak tahan ada jauh dari Duo, sedang dia tahu si pemuda berambut panjang itu ada begitu dekat dengannya.

Selepas kelas terakhir, Draco meninggalkan Blaise begitu saja dan langsung menuju ke perpustakaan. Sebenarnya dia kagum dengan kapasitas otak dua pilot itu. Padahal mereka baru beberapa hari di Hogwarts, tapi pengetahuan mereka sudah setara dengan murid kelas tujuh. Mungkin lebih. Draco sempat menjawab beberapa pertanyaan yang diajukan oleh Duo, dari sana Draco bisa tahu kalau Duo sangat menguasai materi pelajaran di Hogwarts. Sayang dia bukan penyihir, andai dia penyihir, ayahnya pasti tidak akan cerama panjang lebar dulu sebelum memberikan restunya pada hubungan mereka berdua.

Menghela nafas, Draco pun masuk ke perpustakaan dan melihat Duo duduk sendiri di salah satu bangku di sana... dengan rambut yang tergerai. Itu membuat Draco tersenyum senang.

"Sudah lama menunggu, Tuan Putri?"

Duo memalingkan wajahnya dari buku dan memandang sebal pada Draco, "Siapa yang 'Tuan Putri'?" lalu dia berdiri dan membawa dua buku tebal yang ada di meja, "Aku mau pinjam ini."

"Hah? Yang benar saja. Kau mau habiskan seluruh isi perpustakaan ini?"

"Kalau boleh aku bawa pulang, aku pasti senang sekali." Duo berjalan ke meja Madam Pince dan meminjam buku itu atas nama Draco.

Setelahnya mereka pun menuju ke menara Head. Draco memutuskan untuk makan malam saja di sana, lagi pula _officially_ sekarang Duo selalu bermalam bersamanya, lebih baik menghabiskan waktu berdua daripada makan di meja Slytherin dan harus menahan diri menerima gurauan-gurauan dari teman seasramanya.

"Kau sudah siap untuk melawan Harry besok?" tanya Duo setelah mereka ada di kamar.

"Yeah." Draco melepas jubah dan dasi seragamnya, "Aku akan berikan tontonan yang bagus."

"Quidditch itu tidak ada batasan waktu sih ya? Aku harap bakal lama." Duo sudah duduk santai di sofa dan meneruskan bacaannya yang tertunda.

Itu membuat Draco sedikit sebal, "Bisa tidak sih kau letakkan buku itu sebentar saja?" dia duduk di sebelah Duo dan merebut buku bersampul kulit yang sudah tampak tua itu, "Aku tidak suka diacuhkan." Dengan cepat dia menangkap bibir Duo dalam sebuah ciuman yang pastinya tak akan berakhir dalam waktu singkat.

Duo hanya bisa pasrah saja ppada Draco yang memang suka sekali sebal hanya karena masalah sepele. Tapi toh akhirnya dia berontak juga karena paru-parunya sudah menjerit meminta udara. Akhirnya Duo menyentakkan tubuh Draco ke belakang dan dia menghirup udara dalam-dalam, "Kau itu... mau membunuhku atau bagaimana sih? Yang benar saja donk!"

Tak terpengaruh protes Duo, Draco malah makin mendekat dan memeluk Duo erat-erat.

"Draco!"

"Shh... tenang saja. Malam ini aku tidak akan melakukan apa-apa." Draco menciumi rambut panjang Duo, "Besok... gerai lagi rambutmu!"

Duo langsung melepaskan diri dari Draco, "Ga mau! Angin di lapangan Quidditch kan kencang sekali. Lagipula ayah dan ibumu akan datang, ayahmu pasti marah kalau lihat rambutku berantakan."

"Ck! Menyebalkan. Kau mengingatkanku kalau mereka akan datang." Draco berdiri dan menuju ke jendela.

Duo memeluk bantal duduk dan memandang Draco, "Kau kenapa sih kok kesannya tidak suka kalau orang tuamu datang?"

"Bukannya tidak suka." Draco bersandar di kisi jendela, "Hanya saja..." Draco tak jadi meneruskan keluh kesahnya karena dia teringat pada cerita Duo tentang masa kecilnya. Tentang kehidupan yang jauh dari kata bahagia dan tanpa mengenal siapa orang tua kandungnya.

"'Hanya saja' kenapa? Kok malah diam?" Duo kini duduk bersila di sofa.

Draco menghela nafas, "Tidak ada apa-apa. Aku mau mandi dulu. Sebentar lagi peri rumah akan datang membawakan teh dan snack."

"Oke." Duo membiarkan Draco masuk ke kamar mandi sementara dia membuka buku yang tadi dilemparkan Draco ke lantai.

.

.

Hari sabtu akhirnya datang, cuaca sedikit mendung dan berangin sejak pagi. Sekarang tibalah pertandingan Quidditch antar asrama Gryffindor dan Slytherin. Duo duduk di tribun tamu bersama dengan Heero, dan dekat juga dengan kedua orang Draco. Well— ini bukan kali pertama Duo bertemu dengan dua Malfoy senior itu, tapi tetap saj aaura bangsawan yang dikeluarkan dua mahkluk rupawan itu membuat Duo jadi spontan menjaga sikap.

"Tumben kau diam begitu? Perutmu sakit?" Tanya Heero tanpa memandang Duo sama sekali.

"Berisik! Mending diam deh!" Duo merapatkan jaketnya, dia juga tidak bicara lagi karena para pemain sudah mulai memasuki lapangan Quidditch. Panji-panji Gryffindor yang keemasan dan panji-panji Slytherin yang berwarna hijau dikibarkan oleh pendukung kedua asrama. Dan pertandinganpun dimulai.

Ini kali pertama Duo –Heero juga- melihat pertandingan Quidditch, tapi berkat penjelasan dari Draco dan Harry, mereka mengerti garis besar permainan ini. Tapi rupanya permainan ini tak sekedar memperebutkan bola Quaffle atau menangkap Snitch juga menghindari Bludger. Ada taktik yang harus disusun untuk bisa mengungguli lawan, juga terkadang terjadi adu fisik yang frontal. Duo melihat bagaimana Draco dan Harry berlomba dengan sapu mereka untuk mengejar sesuatu yang tak tertangkap mata Duo, pastinya itu Snitch, si bola emas kecil yang menjadi penentu akhir pertandingan.

Angka demi angka dicetak kedua tim seolah mereka tak mau ketinggalan meski satu poin saja. Chaser, Beater, Keeper dan Seeker menjalankan tugas mereka dengan sepenuh hati, membuat pertandingan jadi benar-benar seru sekali. Duo tak bisa memikirkan hal lain kecuali pertandingan yang dia lihat saat ini. Benar-benar seru sekali, kecepatan sapu terbang sangat luar biasa, apalagi sapu yang dipakai Harry dan Draco, kecepatannya melebihi sapu yang dipakai anggota tim yang lain.

"Hebaaaat... ini hebat sekali..." Duo mengepalkan kedua tangannya. "Lihat itu, Heero! Mereka semua hebat sekali. Keren!"

Heero hanya diam dan terus mengawasi jalannya pertandingan.

Hampir 3 jam lamanya pertandingan itu berjalan, hingga akhirnya Harry berhasil menangkap Snitch dan membawa Gryffindor menuju kemenangan. Tepuk tangan dan sorakan meriah memenuhi seisi lapangan itu. Sungguh satu pertandingan yang luar biasa.

Usai pertandingan, Heero langsung meninggalkan tempat duduk, pastinya langsung menghampiri Harry –yang sedang dikerubuti oleh para pendukung juga anggota timnya-. Duo sendiri juga meninggalkan tribun tamu dan menuju ke tim Slytherin.

"Sayang sekali kau kalah kali ini." Duo menghampiri Draco yang memisahkan diri dari rekan-rekan timnya yang langsung menuju ke ruang ganti.

"Aku sedikit lengah." Draco mengusap lengan kanannya yang dari tadi sering beradu dengan Harry.

"Pertandingan yang bagus, son."

Draco dan Duo menoleh, mereka melihat Lucius dan Narcissa turun dari tangga tribun. Dua Malfoy senior itu menghampiri putra sulung mereka.

"Mom, Dad." Draco membiarkan ibunya memberi kecupan di kedua pipinya.

"Duo, lama tidak bertemu," Narcissa pun mencium pipi Duo, "Bagaimana kabarmu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja, Ma'am." Kata Duo sambil tersenyum, "Lalu terima kasih kiriman coklatnya, enak sekali."

"Senang kau suka." Ujar Narcissa. "Natal nanti, pastikan kau datang ke manor kami dan kita akan merayakannya bersama-sama."

"Baik. Aku janji akan datang. Lagipula aku sudah berjanji pada Mr. Lucius untuk menemaninya bermain catur lagi." Duo memandang ayah Draco yang berdiri tak jauh darinya.

Lucius sendiri tak menyangkal kalau dia menantikan saat untuk bermain catur lagi bersama Duo, "Aku tidak akan membiarkan kau pergi begitu saja setelah berhasil mengalahkanku tiga ronde berturut-turut."

"Jangan seenaknya menghabiskan waktu Duo di rumah. Untukku kapan?" Protes Draco.

"Ayolah, son. Kau kan sudah sering bersama Duo. Kalau kami kan jarang-jarang bertemu dengannya." Narcissa mengapit lengan Duo, "Lagipula Mom sudah tidak sabar mengutak-atik rambutnya. Panjang dan halus sekali."

Duo hanya bisa tertawa pelan. Memang, sejak pertama bertemu, Narcissa selalu memuji rambutnya. Padahal menurut Duo, rambut pirang Narcissa yang panjang dan lurus tergerai itu jauh lebih indah dari rambutnya.

"Dan kau juga berjanji akan menemaniku belanja di Mall muggle, Duo. Ku harap kau belum lupa."

"Tentu saja tidak. Aku bukan tipe orang yang bisa lupa pada janji."

Setelah itu kedua Malfoy senior pun berpamitan karena mereka ada pertemuan dengan dewan guru dan pengurus Hogwarts. Draco sendiri langsung mengajak Duo pergi dari lapangan ke menara Head. Dia sedang tidak ingin kembali ke asramanya karena di sana, biar menang atau kalah, tetap saja akan ada pesta. Draco lebih memilih ketenangan daripada kegaduhan yang tidak jelas begitu. Sampai di menara Head, Draco langsung masuk ke kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang penuh lumpur. Duo sendiri duduk di sofa, diam sambil memeluk bantal kecil di sana.

Selesai mandi, Draco duduk di sebelah Duo dan menyandarkan diri di sofa empuk itu, "Bagaimana menurutmu pertandingan Quidditch barusan?"

"Seru sekali. Pasti menyenangkan kalau bisa menaiki sapu terbang seperti itu." kata Duo.

"Kau juga sering kan berkendara dengan kecepatan tinggi seperti itu, dengan Gundam milikmu."

Duo mengangguk, "Deathscythe memang cepat, tapi Wing Gundam milik Heero jauh lebih cepat dari Gundam yang lain." Lalu dia bersandar pada Draco dan memejamkan matanya. Masih sedikit sakit kalau mengingat partner terbaiknya selama masa perang lalu, kini telah beristirahat selamanya, karena Duo, dengan tangannya sendiri, telah meledakkan Gundam hitam kesayangannya menjadi berkeping-keping.

Seolah mengerti apa yang dirasakan Duo, Draco merangkul pundak pemuda itu. Dia menyaksikan sendiri saat Duo meledakkan Deathscythe Gundam dan kini yang tersisa dari Gundam itu hanyalah sebuah chip kecil yang hangus terbakar. Chip yang kini menjadi liontin di kalung yang dikenakan Duo. Draco juga masih ingat benar bagaimana Duo menangis dan terus menangis di malam setelah dia mengucapkan salam terakhir pada partnernya itu.

"Kau sudah melalui banyak hal sendiri." Draco memeluk erat tubuh Duo, "Mulai saat ini kau tidak sendiri. Kau punya aku. Mom dan Dad juga menyayangimu, kau tahu itu."

Bersandar dalam pelukan Draco, Duo pun mengangguk. Ya— dia tahu kalau sekarang dia tidak lagi sendirian. Dia punya Draco, kedua orang tua Draco juga menerima dia apa adanya. Narcissa wanita yang baik, selera humornya bagus dan dia juga pandai membuat kue. Lucius, meski kesannya dingin dan tidak bersahabar, tapi sebenarnya dia orang yang pengertian. Sama seperti putranya, dia terlalu meementingkan gengsi terlebih dahulu.

"Besok kau sudah harus pulang. Menyebalkan sekali." Draco mencium puncak kepala Duo, "Andai kau bisa lebih lama di sini."

Duo tertawa, "Tapi kita kan bertemu di liburan Natal nanti. Sabarlah sedikit!"

"Bagaimana aku bisa sabar kalau aku tahu Mom mau mengajakmu jalan-jalan berdua. Kalian akan bersenang-senang sendiri dan melupakan aku."

"Kau merajuk?"

"Tidak."

"Ngambek?"

"Tidak."

Duo memeluk pinggang Draco, "Kau seperti anak kecil saja. Nanti aku kirimkan barang dari dunia muggle." Kata Duo.

"Aku tidak butuh."

Tak lama setelah itu, seorang peri rumah datang membawakan makanan dan mengatakan kalau itu kiriman dari menara Slytherin. Menuruti perutnya yang sudah berontak minta diisi, Draco pun memutuskan untuk makan. Tak memusingkan masalah tata krama, dia duduk di permadani sambil menikmati makanan itu dengan santai. Begitu juga dengan Duo. Hal seperti ini membuat mereka merasa begitu damai.

.

.

"Yakin sudah tidak ada yang tertinggal?" tanya Draco entah untuk berapa kalinya sepagian ini.

"Ya ya. Lagipula kalau ada yang tertinggal kan kau bisa menyimpannya." Kata Duo sambil menutup resleting tas ranselnya, "Seminggu ini aku dan Heero sudah dijamu dengan baik di Hogwarts, apa benar tidak apa-apa hanya membalasnya dengan mengirimkan sekotak permen lemon drop untuk Profesor Dumbledore?"

"Tidak masalah. Kepala Sekolah itu maniak permen muggle."

"Berarti seleranya masih bagus." Duo membenahi jam tangannya, "Aku saja kapok makan permen segala rasa. Makan coklat kodok juga geli sendiri. Kalau kau mau mencoba permen muggle, aku juga akan mengirimkannya padamu."

"Tidak butuh." Draco mengikuti Duo keluar kamar. Pagi ini Duo dan Heero akan meninggalkan Hogwarts, jadi mereka akan berpamitan pada staff guru dan juga Profesor Dumbledore yang telah memberi izin pada mereka untuk berada di Hogwarts selama seminggu.

Draco dan Duo bertemu dengan Heero dan Draco di tangga menuju ke ruang kepala sekolah. Mereka berempat pun segera menemui kepala sekolah sebelum pergi ke hanggar. Selesai urusan di sana, Draco dan Harry pun mengantar Duo dan Heero sampai ke shuttle. Draco membiarkan saja Heero dan Harry 'mojok' berdua di bagian belakang shuttle, toh dia juga butuh sedikit waktu berduaan dengan Duo.

"Seminggu ini terima kasih banyak. Kau sudah menemaniku keliling Hogwarts." kata Duo, "Benar-benar menyenangkan. Sayang ini terakhir kali aku bisa ada di Hogwarts."

"Aku malah berharap cepat lulus. Jadi kau dan Mom tidak akan bisa bersenang-senang berdua saja."

Duo menghela nafas dan menggelengkan kepalanya, "Masih saja membahas hal itu. Kau ini memang tuan muda perajuk."

"Jangan sebut aku seperti itu!" Draco meraih pinggang Duo, "Kau memang harus dihukum." Tanpa buang waktu sedetikpun, Draco pun memberikan satu kecupan manis pada bibir Duo, "Kita lanjutkan saat Natal nanti."

"Terserah kau saja." Duo melepaskan diri dari Draco, "Tapi jangan lupa kalau malam tahun baru nanti kita diundang Trowa dan Severus ke rumah baru mereka."

"Kalau aku lupa, Severus bisa meracuni minumanku dengan ramuan _Living Death_." Draco mengusap pipi Duo, "Tugasmu hanya satu, pastikan kau tidak terlibat masalah lagi di Preventer."

Mendengar itu, Duo berkacak pinggang, "Enak saja. memang kapan aku kena masalah. Kau ini benar-benar ahli membuatku sebal."

Lalu dari bagian belakang shuttle, Heero dan Harry pun menuju ke pintu masuk pesawat luar angkasa itu.

"Waktunya berangkat." Heero naik ke tangga terlebih dahulu. "Sampai jumpa lagi, Harry, Draco."

"Bye, Draco. Bye, Harry." Duo pun menyusul Heero masuk ke dalam shuttle itu.

Sungguh tujuh hari yang memberi mereka banyak pengalaman baru. Dunia yang telah memberi mereka banyak warna baru dala kehidupan yang mulai terkesan monoton. Dan yang terpenting, dunia sihir telah membawa mereka pada _'the right person'_ yang telah mengisi bagian hati mereka yang dulu hampa. Mengisi sebagian jiwa mereka yang dulu haus akan kasih sayang.

Setelah ini mereka semua yakin, bahwa masa depan akan menjadi jauh lebih baik. Bersama teman-teman, dan bersama orang-orang yang mereka sayangi... Bersama orang yang mereka cintai.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

oxoxoxoxoxo

_**Two Worlds **_

**THE END**

oxoxoxoxoxo

xoxoxoxoxoxoxox

Dan diselesaikan dengan cara yang entah bagaimana. Gombal kah? Romens kah? Ga jelas juga jadinya. Ya ya ya... demi memenuhi permintaan yang mau scene romens HeeroHarry dan DracoDuo, semoga chap terakhir ini bisa memuaskan.

Makasih buat semua yang udah baca, udah ngasih ripiu dan juga PM. Dan Xover ajaib saya pun berakhir sampai di sini. #Peluksemuanya

Sampai jumpa di karya saya yang lain :))


End file.
